A & B and don't forget C
by Jessiejellybean
Summary: A for Adam, B for Blake and C for the only other person who got close to the Adam Taurus's heart in love and emotions but also the aching scar on his back that being his sister who has a nightmarish semblance. This fic goes over Adam's upbringing and into the main story line eventually I hope people like the OC's also its jumpy and not really in order. Rated M, Edited 15/3/20
1. Chapter 1

**A & B and don't forget C**

 **Part: A**

 **Edited on 15/03/2020**

Adam was left on the train, he had known something felt off about this mission, he had been extra focused and on guard however he had not known his partner in crime and love would be the one to abandon him let alone the White fang. He did not see this coming, she believed in the cause and him, she reassured him all the time, and so why then would she leave him like this? Adam thought back to the small argument on the roof top, she was getting soft and not wanting him to kill so much, he knew that, sure most were accidents him not holding back, but they were all SDC employees they deserved what they had coming for the way they treated all the faunus. So was he the problem or was she just scared and chose to run away?

Adam had walked back to the camp, it took him the remainder of the day along with him thinking over the reason why, if he could notice anything that would shed some insight, Adam thought he was a good partner and boyfriend they had spent most of their lives together, hell he would admit he fell in love at first sight. He trained her, took care of her and loved her and she did the same so the sudden abandonment hurt so deeply, he had to stop and breath, he had to focus and get his story straight. Those who abandoned the White Fang were dealt with as they could give away key information especially her; she was one of two Lieutenants and was privy to information. Even though she hurt him and left him and he wanted an explanation, he at least deserved that, he however was the commander for the Vale forces of the White Fang, and he had a job to do that being attacking SDC in this area along with those who continued to abuse and refuse the Faunus.

Seeing the trek to the campsite was a long one, he had time to think over things such as his and her past however his mind went back further to 'her' and he grimaced at the thought not because she was cringe or scary but because a lot of disturbing things happened in his younger life due to her, a scar on his back throbbed at just the thought.

Adam was not brought up in a family home, however the old dilapidated building he lived in was shared with many his age, older and younger, there were old mattresses, blankets and pillows strewn out on the open room wooden floors, it also had an old brick fireplace that was slowly corroding and losing its bricks one at a time.

Scar was the only adult and provided them with food and clothes when he could afford it, he was a Faunus and a hunter, he got the kids of the streets and put them in this place to give them shelter, Adam was one of the many. Most kids in the downtown Vale area that were abandoned or ran away from the foster care system ended up on the streets trying to steal and pillage what they could, most were faunus but one or two were humans too.

Adam and a few of the older kids and mainly the boys were taught how to fight and defend themselves, Scar would take them out into the Emerald forest and teach them how to use weapons and a few got their aura's unlocked. Adam was in the foster system and jumped through 30 odd homes before finally having enough and running off on his own, he had suffered abuse after abuse, some kids were nice to him but not many, he was picked up by Scar who found him starving and dumpster diving. Adam already growing up with his horns being pulled, being called a freak and punched, kicked and spat at learned fast on how to fight, block and defend himself and Scar was one who could see that in the young Faunus.

Adam had never met an Ape Faunus before, Scar being the first, he was very tall and wide he had black skin, gold eyes one with a scar on it and he had teeth and claws that protruded if needed. Adam had no choice but to go with him, the large hunter simply picked him up and carted him off, Adam was so tired and weak that he couldn't fight back or speak he simply fell asleep.

Bread and soup or pasta was made for the kids, there were a few older ones than him, being 8 years old he was considered one of the older kids of the group, there was Erza the oldest girl with cheap made glasses and the other human in the group, she ended up being the cook and took the most care of the youngest ones. She was also home schooled by Scar who gave her many books to learn from and then she would teach the others, that also included Adam. However there were others such as Brock who was great with his hands and from old furniture and pieces he would make items, toys and musical instruments. During the day the kids would play, learn and the older ones being Brock, Erza, Gray and Tomb would do small jobs on the streets such as shoe waxing, finding more discarded supplies they may need and playing their instruments for money. Every fortnight or so Scar would drop of more supplies for them all, he tried to get as much work within Vale or nearby just so he could keep an eye on them all.

"Say boy what's your name?" Scar looked scary and had a deep voice to match "I'm A-Adam Taurus," "humph a strong name, but you don't look like you are, how about we change that?" Adam had not expected the treatment from the others and this adult to be so nice and caring, but he was not going to spit on it, "yeah, I want to be strong," the older man chuckled "good, then get up when the sun rises and you can join me and a few others as we go to train in the forest." "W-Wait you mean the Emerald forest… but there are grim in there," "aww what happened to getting strong, besides I won't let any off you die from a grim, hence this training it will make you strong and able to fight of and kill grim yourself." Adam simply nodded his head in agreement, "so he let you join the big boys already, well that means we will be beginning with the basics again," the eldest boy stated.

Adam had been introduced to the bigger kids Erza had brown eyes and blood red hair, much like his own, she had terrible eye sight though was very smart and nice for a human. Gray had green eyes and black hair he had dog ears on top of his head, Tomb was a bird Faunus and had wings on his back making him wear a large coat over his back, he had brown hair and grey eyes, Brock was very kind and great with his hands he was a cheetah faunus and had retractable claws which he used to carve and make things with. There were also the four younger ones two girls and two boys Jimmy was the youngest at 2 years old, Julian was 5 years old and twin girls Becca and Bianca at 7 years old, Becca was a fox and Bianca a rabbit both with blond hair and ears on top of their head they had purple eyes each, Julian was a wolf faunus he had a long brown bushy tail that matched his brown hair but he had ice blue eyes and Jimmy had blue hair and eyes with Panther ears on top of his head, Erza took care of them all.

Adam learned that Erza had lost her memories at the age she and others suspected was 10 from their she wondered and eventually found the place they currently resided in called 'BrickTar' where Scar met her and provided for her and from their Scar brought more children home to this place. Grey was next, Scar knew Grey's father as he too was a hunter, Grey's mother died during child birth and when his dad passes Scar took Grey home to Erza, Tomb was found next his parents both faunus his mum an owl and his father a very rare type called a Phoenix faunus, they were chased from Mistral all the way to Vale, Tomb was hidden as his parents continued to run taking the focus of those who hunted them, Scar came and stopped them but not before they had killed Tomb's parents and from their Scar took Tomb home.

Brock's mother died from cancer and then went into foster care, seeing as his trait was fangs and claws he lasted longer in the foster system however all good things come to an end when he got put into a very bad abusive home and he ran away to the streets where he meet Erza who took him home. Becca and Bianca had a human father who killed their mother in a very abusive house hold, when their father left to 'dump' the body, they chose that time to run and eventually came upon Tomb playing a handmade guitar on the streets for money and he took them back to the BrickTar. Julian was a very different scenario, he was raised by a pack of wolves in the emerald forest eventually a pack of Beowolves killed his family and pack and chased him over turf, Scar came upon him and saved him, to this day Julian does not speak only making wolf like noises and Erza taught him sign language to help him communicate. Jimmy had been found by Erza when he was randomly wondering the streets he could only say 'Jimmy' so they guessed it was his name, nothing else was known about him and no one was searching for him, Scar checked but nothing showed up.

Adam enjoyed training, Grey, Erza and Brock were all 15 years old and Tomb was 14, Adam being 8 was the youngest to be trained as the twins were 7, Julian 5 and Jimmy 2, Grey having spent the most time with his hunter father and then Scar was the most combat experienced. His weapon of choice was a spear that could break down into a rifle and used dust in its cartridge, however Grey's semblance was ice, he could create and manipulate ice such as barriers, walls, weapons and so on, just not living things or creatures. Adam had noticed that it reminded him about the Schnee family semblance that they all shared and apparently he was not the only one. Grey got a lot of shit from people and also heard many rumours about the faunus with Schnee abilities, Grey was training hard to get into Beacon he wanted to be like Scar and his own father; a hunter.

Brock was not the best seeing as he was a Cheetah Faunus he was agile and fast his semblance allowed him to build up electric particles into his body and move at super-fast speeds. It also helped with him absorbing electricity making him faster with moving and keeping his aura reserves up by relying on it. Brock knew how to fight however it was obvious to those around him that he was a gentle soul with plants, kids and animals, he enjoyed teaching and relaxing, and his weapons were small throwing knives that he made the body design from iron and copper allowing him to use them as conductors as well.

Tomb had a bow and arrow that mounted to his gauntlet on his arm, it could also detach and become two daggers, it was light weight and even though he had an aura his semblance had not been discovered yet, but he was great at hand to hand combat. Meanwhile Scar had a large double headed axe that conducted fire through it and Scar was able to manipulate fire so long as he had a source to begin with and work with.

These were the people Adam trained and learned from and also lived with, he refined and cleaned up his fighting style, he was handed an old rusty red blade that looked more brown from rust, slowly he cleaned and tidied it up, it was long and straight with a slight curved tip to it, it was also light but balanced. It annoyed him that he couldn't throw it as he learned having a weapon that covered distance was also best to have available, but he also learned how to use a rifle and other guns, swords and throwing knives.

When not training in the forest Scar was off on missions given by his superiors and also hired by locals and covered the boundaries of Vale, however this mission was close and within Vale so the children knew he would not be gone for long.

The BrickTar had a closet, bathroom that was also a laundry room and the main room with a fireplace, up the only stairs led to Scars bedroom and bathroom, the kids were all on the first floor with the large kitchen and dining room that was across the small hall that led up the stairs and the front doors it was old and dusty, the boards creaked badly and the windows were boarded up, in the hallway was a high rise ceiling with glass roof, it was dusty and some glass windows were missing, which led to having buckets sitting against the walls and ready to be placed in the areas that leaked during rainy times. Erza taught them all how to read, write, speak properly and count up, some books were quite advanced into maths and some history. The others did not mind that Erza was a human it had been easily forgotten as she was the one to help raise them, Adam stayed away from her though he had never been shown love and care especially from human's, he knew not all were bad especially kids, he learned it was the adult humans that were the worse however some human children were mean and teased and hit him, so he tried to keep his distance.

When Adam had first woke up in this place he was on guard and it took him realising they were Faunus for him to relax, many others there were also treated badly by humans and understood his reaction. They had all helped him understand that he was allowed to leave he was not captive but he had a better chance of survival with them and Scar, and so over the course of two weeks Adam trained with them, eat with them, learned with them, had fun with them and he grew accustomed to all of them calling each other siblings and friends they were a family of choosing, they chose each other and stayed together. Becca and Bianca were polar opposites one was a tom-boy and the other a princess, Bianca had a lovely pink dress that Erza specially made for her along with a dolly, meanwhile Becca always wore shorts and a top, she had a soccer ball she kicked around with Julian and sometimes Jimmy, Adam joined in every now and again. Adam had learned that Scar left every two weeks for bigger missions and could be gone for as long as a month or three, he made sure they had plenty of reserves and was also the reason why they went bargain hunting when they got enough money from the little jobs they did here and there.

It was only the bigger kids who were allowed out and about and to do jobs and chores while Scar was gone, Tomb was levelled headed and Brock the calm one, Erza was the mother hen but she had a real mean temper when it finally exploded however her heart was always in a good place so Adam learned over time that she was an exception, Adam was not the best when it came to waxing and cleaning shoes, he was actually really good at it, however he was teased and beat up by other kids who saw him, and in returned he bloodied their noses. But also some adults didn't pay him or refused to it was only 1 lien for a full shoe wax and clean, and still then they would use and abuse his services, it wasn't only him either many of the others had issues to, Julian managed to get a paper run going on where he delivered them all to the many warehouses, other studio homes and businesses in the district they lived in.

It was spag bowl Friday night, Erza had the ingredients to do a full amount which meant they earned enough for real tomatoes, onion, capsicum and mince to be in it with a lot of sauce and extra spaghetti and something they hadn't had since Adam joined them called parmesan cheese on top. As the kids shouted out and spooned up their food into a bowl and sat with their one spoon, knife and fork which it was up to them to keep clean all went silent as once they took their places around the old iron frame and broken wood table and all mix matched chairs, they joined hands "let's say our thanks." For ten seconds they sat in silence thinking what they were thankful for, there wasn't much in his life he was but his family he had now was definitely what he was thankful for, along with the food and Scar who was working hard for them. Most of the little kids had no idea what or why they done it but they peaked out of their eyelids seeing if it was time for them to dig in, "okay," Erza announced and the clatter of ceramic bowls and utensils filled the entire place which echoed through the old home.

"Why does Adam get so much?" Becca complained, "you can grab more, we had a large hull this time, and besides he has been working and training don't forget he has an aura like Grey, Brock and Tomb we don't require as much food as they do, instead of complaining grab some more." Adam just poked his tongue out at Becca as she huffed and got up noticeably pushing her chair back to scrape and picked up her bowl to re-fill, it was spag night when they got to fill up for the week seeing there was enough to feed a small army, Erza always filled the 'big man pot' to the limits with dinner when they could. Becca hated that Adam was considered and allowed to train meanwhile she was not she blamed it on Scar being sexist, but Adam was sure it was her attitude as she always had to have something to complain about and Adam loved to rile her up especially when he could beat her in a game of soccer. Becca very firmly placed her bowl down and scraped her chair back in to continue eating the whole time eyeing Adam in a challenging way but he was smart enough to not bite, however Grey rolled his eyes "do you have to be so loud, I swear your more boorish than us guys," Becca frowned at their eldest and Bianca chocked on a spaghetti ball from laughter, "serves you right for laughing at me," Erza spoke up acting as the mom "that's enough, sit, eat and be thankful then we go from youngest to oldest for baths."

It was decided that while the older ones needed more food as they procured the most money from working and had to eat more for their training they were always the last for a shower which was actually old pupped water that was luke-warm and then eventually went too cold for the older ones. Jimmy and Julian bathed together then the BB Twins and then he got to go with Brock, Tomb and Grey after Erza gets a shower, it was obvious they had to group to save water and keep it as warm as possible, and it was also decided that Erza got her own shower as she was a fully grown woman not like the young girls who wouldn't understand the differences it also didn't go unnoticed that Erza and Grey were always acting like the parents and decision makers for the family while Scar was away, Adam also thought he noticed certain pointed looks and blushes between them too, but he did not understand it.

All the bed rolls and blankets and pillows are fluffed and puffed out in the mornings and then folded up; every Saturday they are cleaned and every once in a blue moon when it is needed Scar will buy them bedding, most times it was food and some other times newer or second hand clothes and shoes especially those who grew faster. They were all setting up the bedding and Tomb began to light a fire in the fireplace, they had a little screen to prevent fires and keep the entire room warm, Jimmy and Julian always snuggled up to Erza close to the fire, the BB twins hated sharing it was something they had to do most their life so they were the same with the others in the house everything of theirs was of limits, Adam shared with Tomb seeing as Adam laid out extra pillows so when Tomb slept on his stomach his wings could flutter out to the side but be held up to the same height as his back and preventing kinks. Tomb was very grateful when Adam had thought up the idea to prevent his back pain and issues and the fact that Adam was used to sleeping with his arm as his pillow made it easy for him to give up the one he was given and Erza shared her one with the two youngest boys.

Everyone paused and went silent when they heard the tell-tale sound of the heavy creaking front doors open, they did not require locks as when they were shut heavily they naturally jarred and it took Scar or one of the older kids to open it up. Erza poked her head out through the large open doorway that joined onto the entryway and saw Scar was back, Erza had originally called him dad, and Grey uncle but most others called him Scar, "Dad, your home, oh-"the others paused lifting their heads when Erza spoke up, and made their way to the front to see what was going on. It was when Adam had met their newest and last family member she was not the youngest though, Scar had her up in his arms, and she held onto him as much as her little frame could.

She had on what looked like old pink pyjamas with little black bow designs on it but it was splotched in a deep burgundy red which Adam was sure was blood, but the girl didn't seemed fazed or upset or in pain anywhere. All the kids had their heads leaned out while Erza was standing in front of their guardian, "who is this dad?" "Our newest member, all I know is her last name is Lancaster, there is no one looking for her and she has not spoken, Erza can you get her some food and is there some clothes?" It was obvious to them Scar looked tired, Scar leaned down to allow Erza to take the little girl and the girl leaned forward stretching out her arms for Erza to take her, she seemed to be very accepting to what others wanted her to do. "Alright the lot of you get out here and introduce yourselves," all lined up and from oldest to youngest introduced themselves, "I'm Erza," "Grey" "Brock" "Tomb" "Adam" "Becca" "Bianca" "this is Julian and" "Jimmy!" Erza laughed after introducing Julian because she was sure the young girl would not have understood his howled name or sign language but Jimmy introduced himself no problem. "And what is your name," the girl looked at all of them one at a time she also waved to them and smiled but no sound came out of her, "are you hungry?" The girl nodded yes and had a very small portion of spag, the others watched and the younger ones joined her while the others swarmed Scar for answers, something Scar always did was tell them the truth; they were all to know where each came from in case someone came looking for them, they did not appreciate liars.

"Tell us where did you find this one," Grey asked "well I went on a mission, more like a call in, police arrived to a disturbance call in the high end living estate," the others rolled their eyes making specific sounds. "And something attacked them, killing those who entered the house, I was called in as they thought maybe it was a grim," "a grim in the city?" Brock exclaimed in worry. "It wasn't but I went in and I came upon something, it was humanoid and when I cut through it, it disappeared as if it was black smoke, the Lancaster's were torn to shreds much like the police who entered that home, however I found her." They all looked back at her slowly eating out of a bowl with her own new spoon as Erza told her the rules and what the routine was, to which she understood and nodded, it was obvious the kid was smart they could all see it in her eyes but she just had not spoken yet. "She was not crying, but she was afraid, she understood the situation though and has only nodded or shook her head to answer questions, she claims they were her parents but there was no record off her existing. She is human like they were but she also has an aura, that thing looked like it had a shrivelled up pumpkin head that the eyes and mouth were cut out of for Halloween but a tall lanky body with claw like hands and was dressed in a fairly nice suit." Scar looked to the others noticing either frightful, worried or confused expressions, "oh sorry, yous didn't need to know that," Grey had a considering look on his face "it sounds more like an ability or some kind of mutant grim," Scar nodded as the others listened in "I thought the same, especially when we realised she had an aura we thought it could possibly be her semblance but there is no way to tell seeing as she hasn't spoken yet, but why would your own semblance scare you?"

The little girl reminded them of a Schnee, while Grey could manipulate ice into items which reminded many of a Schnee this girl looked like one, she had white hair and blue eyes but they were closer to a turquoise colour rather than ice blue like the famous, rich and dirty-moneyed family. Erza had cleaned her up and found a large blue T-shirt which was a nightie to the little girl, they had continued to set up their bedroom as they listened to Erza ask the Lancaster girl questions, "Do you have a name?" she shook her head no, "do have a family, friends or someone looking for you?" again a no answer, "do you want us to give you a name, or you can chose one," the girl put her finger to her lip in a contemplative look upon her face, and again answered no. They all sighed as if annoyed with receiving the same answer, "alright, let's get to sleep, we have work tomorrow," Grey settled as did the rest of them, Erza went to wrap her arm around Lancaster but she instead skirted away and slept between Grey and Adam on a blanket that she curled up onto like a cat.

Adam kept his ears open and eyes on her until her breathing evened out, he had felt on guard with a new person in the house especially one who could not talk and not much was known about her making her a potential threat. Eventually he fell asleep, but woke up when he heard steps causing the floorboards to creak, it was from the entryway. Adam opened his eyes seeing Grey and Lancaster he rolled over and saw Tomb and Brock next to Becca and Bianca, and Erza with Julian and Jimmy, all were accounted for, Adam assumed it was Scar up getting food, but then why had he only heard him once he got downstairs.

This house was so loud and Adam was a light sleeper it was from all the other kids who would wait for him to drop his guard before launching an attack so he learned to sleep light. Adam sat up and looked over to the hallway, the doors had old window panes in them that had a rose design on them, and through them and the glass ceiling above the hallway allowing lots of light to came in from the moon and street lights, however the shadow casted was of a human, it was tall and skinny with a round dilapidated head the shadow casted on the floor showed that the eyes and freakishly smiling mouth had light pouring through it like it was a cut out figure from a book, as the shadow grew Adam noticed it move across the floor and a creaking sound like it just took a step. He noticed he could now see the shadows hands, they were sharp and long like daggers, when he saw them he gasped and a feeling like someone was breathing down his neck was present, he gulped not game to look away from the shadow, Adam recalled what Scar had told him of the creature inside the Lancaster's house, he was sure it was the girl causing it; bloody humans.

Adam knew a well-placed hit would make it disappear into smoke, Adam looked over and noticed that Lancaster was still asleep, he reached over her and tapped Grey, who did not move Adam rolled his eyes hearing another creaking step, and then Erza mumble asking who was up, Adam hit Grey now, when the foot falls were multiple all at once and came to a stop at what Adam thought would be the entryway to the open room. Grey grunted and rolled over facing Adam with confusion before he looked behind him and his eyes bulged and he physically had to cover his mouth with his hands and breathe carefully through his nose to not scream. Once he was relaxed and calm again he nodded to Adam to state he knew why he woke him up.

Adam slowly rolled over to face the entryway, it looked to him as if it was looking right at him but with nothing but big black gouges where eyes would be made it impossible to tell, he heard the clacking noise like ivory smacking against each other it turned out to be the large round dagger like claws tapping against each other, making a clacking solid sound. It even breathed as Adam noticed little puffs of breath exiting the non-stop smiling slit that was a mouth, but true to what Scar said it was very nicely dressed in a white and black tuxedo and even had a red rose pinned to its chest and a little handkerchief tucked into its breast pocket. Adam and Grey slowly motioned to each other to slowly get up to their feet, Adam and Grey moved but they heard a high pitch squeal from one of the kids, Adam guessed Jimmy must have woken up and seen it and screamed in freight.

Like a blood hound it snapped its head to Jimmy's direction and all the others in the place jumped and woke up making their own noises, the thing tensed up as if ready to spring forward and kill, with its hands and claws spread out to catch its target, and it used its extremely skinny long legs like a grasshopper would and pounced towards Erza, Julian and Jimmy who was still screaming. Adam used his aura to enhance his leap and instantly covered his body over the three of them, he was relying on his aura to enhance his strength and to pick them up and leap away to a safer distance, but he could not get a grip on them in time and the 'thing' was fast; very fast. Adam's aura automatically shielded his body, but he felt the sharpness and pressure behind the strike of those claws on his back as it managed to break his aura causing him to feel drained and exhausted as he felt sharp pain radiate across his back.

Meanwhile the others got to their feet and moved, Lancaster did not move she was in a very deep sleep, and Grey used his semblance to create ice between Adam and the thing and shoot sharp spears up out to the monster to pierce it but it just grabbed them and cracked them, but backed up a step for space as it then looked to Grey. They had all heard the shouts and strong and heavy footsteps from Scar who only then arrived and sliced through the thing, Erza touched Adam asking if he was fine, meanwhile hiding Jimmy into her chest as he was whimpering. Adam felt the warm wetness moving across his back along with a sharp pain. Scar came in with a frown on his face, all the others in the room were either looking over at a kneeled over Adam who had Ice still acting as a blockade to try keep him safe, or they were looking at Lancaster who had not moved an inch in her sleep. "Wake her up now, Adam come here," Scar barked out orders Grey physically shook Lancaster to wake her up, she did but looked tired "wake up," it was obvious the girl was panicked because he was panicked. All looked at the girl with accusing eyes meanwhile the ice dissipated away, the two younger boys and Erza moved away allowing Adam to be looked over by Scar, and many gasped at seeing the large rip in his top and blood smearing all over his back.

"The smiley-man" it was the first thing they had ever heard her say, and all looked to her and so did Adam and Scar however Adam had tears in his sky blue eyes along with a glare as he blamed her not this smiley-man. Erza went over to her "so you know who did this?" the girl nodded and out of frustration and anger Grey voiced for her to use her words, "he used to come up from the basement in my last house the adults died because they angered him," Scar had to take Adam away and went up to his room with him, he knew the kid was either going to leap over and kill the little girl or bleed to death, so to his room Scar took him. Adam had his cut cleaned up and stitched and was the first time he took a swig of brandy it was also his last time as it was disgusting, but it helped with the pain, "your aura will heal the rest up quickly once it replenishes, but man that is deep, well kid you have your very first scar," he slapped him on the back and immediately realised what he had done "whoops my bad."

It became obvious to them that Lancaster had a semblance that being able to bring her nightmares to reality while she slept, it seemed she had no control over it, but the nightmare called smiley-man was the thing to arrive, so long as no one made a sound or attacked it, it would not react. Scar took Lancaster with him to the police station once they contacted him stating they found something at the house, but also Scar had apparently contacted another hunter associate who may have been able to help out with the dilemma. It had only taken two days for Adam's wounds to fully heal and Erza cut his stitches and took them out, "I didn't thank you for taking the damage and help protect us, so thank you Adam." Adam grunted and nodded, he didn't want a thank-you, as family they were to protect each other, even if Erza was a human she was still their family member, so he moved trying to get them away but it was obvious to him he really need to build up his aura along with his strength and speed. It also seemed Grey took a blow to his pride as he too was off training twice as hard now.

Scar returned to the family later with a sleeping Lancaster which normally made them all tense and on guard which also meant many did not sleep as much as they wished especially Grey and Adam. "I'm calling a discussion," all in the house could hear and made their way to their seats in the dining room, after Scar laid Lancaster down on a random mattress that he pulled out on the spot for her. "So?" once the twins managed to take their seats, Scar spoke up, explaining the situation to the family, "well it turns out she is not part of the family, they had abducted her and Mr Lancaster would hurt her but he always wore a mask and because he wore nice suites the little girl made a metal block to help her cope with the abuse, and therefore the nightmare called the smiley-man came to be, it just so happened she unlocked her aura and semblance too. That nightmare is what keeps her safe, she just does not have a good grip on how to control or use her aura, so I was hoping that she could join us in training, I think it would be safer if she could call upon this nightmare when needed not just every time she sleeps." Adam realised that the girl had not understand what she had done and she lived a nightmare as reality that in turn created a nightmare to be her knight in shining armour. Adam truly hated humans they even stole and attacked human children, no wonder they were worse and lesser than Faunus, "what about that associate you reached out to, I thought you were going to go see them as well?"

"Yes, well he looked over the young one and used his power to help remove the metal coping mechanism she created, in doing so she is now aware of what is going on, that she created smiley-man and that she killed her tormentors. The police dropped the case seeing as they can't arrest a child and being a rich family it would just lead to more paperwork, and we all know how they like to slack off, so she is now aware, hopefully from here on out she will improve but either wake her or be submissive if you see her nightmare okay?" All around the table nodded but Jimmy looked scared and like he was going to burst into tears at the thought of the smiley-man arriving again in the future. "It's alright the smiley-man protects our sister so in return he will keep us safe the first night was an accident and miss-understanding." Erza tried to explain and help Jimmy not burst into tears, Adam had to try hard to not roll his eyes and scoff when Erza mentioned a miss-understanding, that would be the worse one if he had ever seen one before, "Dad, how does her semblance work," Erza spoke and Brock added, "yeah you said it turns to black smoke when created, but how does she create it?" Scar was happy he chose to see his old mentor for answers who apparently was just as interested in the girl and sternly told him to send her to a combat school pronto or train her himself. "Well she has the ability to absorb negative emotions and through that and shadows she can create the smiley-man with her aura, however we have no idea how long or powerful this semblance can get, being only 4 years old so I found out she has a lot of potential that she may one day be able to tap into." Erza perked up at that "so she's 4, wow I wonder if its only bad things she can bring to life or good things as well?"

The girl who all still referred to as Lancaster for the time being slept throughout the night and not one foot-fall or creak was heard through-out the old place, many were well rested when the sun rose the next morning that also included Lancaster. Adam was puffing out his mattress and Lancaster was doing her own out on the front steps of their home, but she was not strong enough and Adam found himself taking hers and puffing it out after commanding her to hold his after he dusted it. She waited and listened to his words, and followed him back into the house after he told her to. "I'm sorry Adam that my smiley-man hurt you, I didn't mean it," Adam had been folding over all the mattresses and placing them in the cupboard, when he looked sideways to her, "normally I would never believe a human when they say they didn't mean to hurt me…" he noticed she looked down at her bare feet in sadness, but he continued "but I know you were unaware, but you know now and have a better control, so I guess this once I can forgive you." And like a lightbulb she beamed a smile and continued to try and pass him mattresses, and managed to walk off before tripping over her long blue top acting as a nightie, Adam paused and helped her up, noting she didn't cry.

Porridge was always for breakfast, and if one was lucky it was baked beans or cereal with milk, however on this particular morning Erza had to head off to a job interview at a book store, something that Scar had set up for her seeing as she was within the hiring age. Tukson was an old friend of Scar's and so did a favour of getting the teen a job where she can help him out with sorting and selling his books. "Oh man Grey this is the worse porridge I have ever tasted, I honestly didn't think it could get this bad" Becca complained obviously enjoying annoying him, Adam smirked "now you know how people feel about you," "HEY!"

It was when the others noticed no bowl but a dirty spoon on the table where Lancaster sat but no Lancaster, "hey were is she, she better not be slacking," Adam looked around and even up in Scar's room, it was when he noticed the front door was open but only slightly ajar, he opened the door the rest of the way and on the steps he noticed her feeding the rest of her breakfast to three stray cats. Adam was behind her when he spoke making her jump and look up to him, "what are you doing, you shouldn't give your food away, and many of us work hard for it." Adam had to admit he was a little annoyed but she looked sad "but they are hungry too, plus I was done, it would go to waste unless they have it," Adam had to admit he believed this batch of food was not going to be left overs and he noticed the ribs of the little strays as she patted them, and he smirked when a thought came to his mind "maybe we should call you cat huh?"

Apparently Adam's little funny jab at her went over her head as she thought he was serious and she liked it, beaming a smile and announcing to the others that Adam named her Cat and that she loved it. Adam sighed and face-palmed that was the last time he jokes around with sarcasm, Adam and the others noticed that Cat Lancaster was his second shadow, she looked up to him in admiration and followed him all the time, and not just in direction but his orders, the others thought he might have been harsh but she simply smiled and followed him regardless, she was innocent and naive.

Cat was very slow with learning with them in training, Adam continued to progress with leaps and bounds especially when he thought it would be cool to be able to shoot his sword out of a rifle that acted as a sheath. He decided to name his now nice knew clean sword that Brock helped him with; Wilt he got the design and idea from the wilting rose design on the glass of the old wooden front doors. Brock and Tomb helped Adam with trying to plan and build a rifle gun sheath, but it just wasn't coming together so he guessed he would have to speak to Scar about it. Cat was to practice and focus on her aura and semblance, she learned on how to call upon the smiley-man and then later how to get it to do what she wanted, it was pretty strong and fast, Adam had noted, but it sometimes just withered away when she was too bored or not paying attention.

It happened a little while later when they had come across a group of grim that instead of Cat using smiley-man, she had created a nightmare of the same grim they were faced with, Adam and the others got their answer for if she will be able to create other things. Adam had actually wondered how her aura worked and just how powerful she could become as he noticed that she didn't eat much for one with unlocked aura, Grey theorized that because her creations were made from negativity it must be what she has been using, not technically her aura.

Time passed and when Grey and Brock turned 17 they applied and entered Beacon academy, Adam was a little envious but apparently he was not the only one as Cat too wanted to go to a school rather than following Erza to Tukson's bookstore and sit there reading as an education. It had made all in the house freeze when Cat spoke up one day "what's a Faunus?" she asked "we are," she tilted her head not understanding "I don't see the difference," Brock smiled at her innocence but Erza explained the difference for her and ever since she was taken to Erza's work place to learn meanwhile Jimmy and Julian were left with Becca and Bianca while Erza was gone and the others worked or trained.

Adam was 12 when he finally had the opportunity to go to Signal academy, he was happy to finally put his practice and knowledge to classes, his favourite class was weapons and aura also history; which was a class that just showed the wrong doings of the humans through-out time. Adam had a very uncaring weapons teacher, his name being Qrow Branwen, he was a pro-huntsman and had a short broad sword that extended out and into a large scythe, he did it as a demonstration to show and explain that all were expected to learn and build their own weapons to suit their fighting style.

Adam had cleaned up the Wilt Blade but had not been able to make his vision for a rifle sheath, so this was his favourite class. Adam had found his semblance a year ago, during training Cat accidentally shot of a round and Adam being four years older than her automatically dodged using his sword and through that he felt something inside him power up taking the power from the bullet and absorbed it into himself, and quickly released it into a slice and bisected a tree. Adam noticed using it, slowed down time and his senses boosted astronomically, it allowed him to collect the energy and power he accumulated in that time to collect it and pull it together and release it.

Adam aimed high at Signal, second best was not an option for him, after all Scar pulled some strings like he did for the others and got him into the school, he was adamant he would graduate middle high with the highest scores ever. He also wanted to show up Grey a little, who was older and always boasted about how good he was, and Adam didn't doubt but he found himself wanting to get better then the oldest in their family. Brock had decided to not go to Beacon once he had his weapons, basic training and knew how to use his semblance and aura he was good, instead he continued to find old broken toys and instruments and put them back together. He was good at what he liked to do and it became apparent just how good he was, that being when he and Cat went out to see if they could find things that were useful, sure they had a better income with Erza having a full time job at that point in time however more the merrier, and so they came home with an old piano that sat up against the wall. Slowly Brock put it back together and he changed the keys so that they were not ivory, they were most likely from a faunus who once had tusks or horns, so they removed them and made them out or a cookery ceramic with protection coating. Cat enjoyed helping him out especially with replacing the strings and tuning it; she specially hired out all of the books on pianos and learnt how to play it. It was easy considering she learned the guitar and ukulele and since she had also learned to play the violin between training and reading, she went on to start cleaning shoes and even found a job in a café as a little goffer.

Adam walked up to Mr Branwen with his idea on the sheath, they were to begin idea's but Adam already knew what he wanted he had for a long time, especially when he read up on a fighting style he liked call Iaido which allowed one to unsheathe and re-sheath, Adam had begun learning and training in it and had to use a normal sheath to do so, however he thought it a great way for him to hold extra reserved energy in his sheath instead of all in his body hence why he liked the fighting style; sure he enjoyed the others he knew but it was something that felt natural, and hence why he really wanted to get this made and in the best quality items. Adam walked up to the relaxing teacher who had his legs up on the desk and leaned back in his chair, "yeah, you _already_ finished your weapon design?" Adam being young nodded and handed out the paper to his teacher, someone Adam admired with his white, black and red casual attire but also passed as upper class with a vest, dress pants and shoes. "Hmmm, just the sheath, I take it you then have the sword already done?"

"Yeah I have it at home, not allowed to walk around with weapons unless you have a pass or are a hunter or high school hunter…" "why don't you have a pass?" his teacher looked confused Adam scratched the back of his neck, "well um you see the pass for the three years cost's 500 lien and my family doesn't have the money right now so we had to put it off, I figured that I could work on this part, but I have an image of it, if you need to see it." Mr Branwen showed no look of pity or sympathy just understanding "alright then kid, show the pic, do you know what it's made out of?" "Scar told me that it was made out of a metal called Inston very absorbent and strong but also flexible, the blade was rust covered when we came upon it, so I cleaned it up as much as I could using metoletic fluid and coated it in a very refined red dust for protection."

"Wow kid, gotta say it looks good, did you know though that Inston is a fantastic metal for a conductor of energies, it's got a great synergy but not so great as a mecha-shifter, so good decision to have a sheath and a sword nothing too over the top." Adam nodded his head, "that's why I wanted the inside of my sheath coated in the same stuff," Qrow nodded "I see, but why, what's the purpose, it does have a purpose right?" Adam nodded giving the look stating 'really you think I would do it for no reason at all,' "yeah it's my semblance specifically, I can take the energy store it and release when I want in a strike however I need to use my own body for it, and it is taxing I thought if I could use the sheath and sword to help direct it and to hold some of the energy when needed." "Gotta say kid doing that all the time with take away from your speed and reflexes unless your good with that…" "I'm practicing Iaido for that reason it feels natural to me, but I wanted to make sure it will still be able to shoot out Wilt without damaging it but also can be used as a rifle all on its own," "do you want it to do dust rounds too…" "No!" Adam obviously shocked his teacher with his outburst, but cleared his throat "hmm, I mean no sir, sorry…" "It's okay kid, I don't fancy the stuff either, not to mention the price and some of those Schnee's are too stuck up for my liking to buy their crap, but hey at the positive it opens up a range of outer casing materials you can have, and you will be able to carry double the amount of ammo if it's not dust plus no extra inner casing and coating for it…" Adam listened as his teacher prattled on, "alright, seeing the others are way behind I think it's time for you to look over what we can start doing with this sheath of yours…" Qrow looked at the name of it in the top right hand corner of the designs "Blush, hmm that's a pretty name, so Wilt is the sword and Blush the sheath that fires and releases and stores energy, that's interesting, come on kid."

Qrow got up and walked over to the side of the academy styled class room, Adam had noticed the giant metal high security roller door, and when the passcode is entered it opened to a large material warehouse with a working station and forge. Adam smiled, oh yeah he will be getting the best sheath and most possibly doing up Wilt too, he had noticed that many of his peers were nowhere near his level of combat prowess however that did not mean he held back with them.

Cat tried to make as much money as possible she knew Adam needed a pass to be able to take his weapon wherever he went, and part of the pass was a scroll, she had taken up the max amount of hours in the café and then on top of that she also had been cleaning as many shoes, but the people were just not into letting _pretty little girls_ do that and instead gave her money so she could get _something_ to eat, much to her annoyance, but they gave her more than what she charged to clean shoes so she couldn't be that angry. Cat spent most of her time saving and storing her money, she had managed 150 lien, Erza scraped away another 250 lien, and Julian had 80 lien, the rest of the money went to food, clothes and school necessities and seeing as both Grey and Tomb were at Beacon they did not have a job, as that was taking all of their focus however Bianca had a job at a local dust warehouse but she was very greedy and selfish with her money and did not share a cent, meanwhile Becca was attending a normal school and on the soccer team, she worked at a fast food takeout to afford things she needed, but if she had the extra 20 lien that they needed then Adam would have his pass.

Signal was a while away from home, same with Beacon and due to the dormitories Tomb and Grey never came home until it was holiday time and then the house felt full again, Scar became less present and more active on missions. Erza took on a full time position at a large company becoming an office manager after she learned all her skills from Tukson on how to run and manage a business, and she learned her own administrative skills, however she mentioned that she only got the job because she was human, and stating that if she had been a Faunus it would not have happened as she felt very under skilled for it. When Cat got home she was ran smack bang into Scar who was in the entryway, he must have just gotten home himself, Jimmy and Cat both called him dad along with Erza but Grey called him uncle and the others simply called him Da or Scar, Bianca was a little bit of a stuck up selfish brat however she always sucked up to 'da' when he came home, by getting him food and letting all know to keep it down as he was most likely trying to sleep. When Cat got home she had realised that it was late, many people learned over time where they lived and that was possibly because of the school Adam went to plus Becca going to a normal school, Grey and Tomb only went to Beacon all the rest are working their own jobs and using training and home schooling.

"Hey dad your home, are you going to sleep or to stay up for dinner?" The entryway was packed up with his weapon and bag along with his discarded cloak, he had been gone longer this time as a lot of activity had been going on in Mistral's boarders, and so three months this time instead of the typical one but that meant he was staying home longer to do training. "Ah I think I might go to sleep for a while, this was a big one," Erza, Bianca, Jimmy, Julian and Cat watched as he took off at a very slow pace up the stairs with a slight limp he didn't have last time. "He is getting old, we should give him more time to rest," the others nodded solemnly agreeing with the cook, Erza had Thursday nights off early from her job, it was now their Spag night as she had the time to cook it. Over the years and seeing as Brock and Erza worked, the house got done up a little bit over the course of time, such as the bathroom, it was what was fixed up first allowing them to shower in hot water and clean up, other than that the front doors and new floor boards and roof, most was all DIY stuff that they all pitched in to fix.

The front door opened quickly as Brock came in and hung up his own coat, "who's that?" Erza called out, Bianca sat on the staircase looking at the front doors, "Brock, still no Adam or Becca…" Cat noticed the small frown to Bianca's face which was unlike her because she would never pull an ugly face. "What's wrong Bianca?" "I have a bad feeling, I know that Becca had soccer training tonight, but I don't know just a feeling," Cat had learned over the years that they were not called the BB twins for no reason, they both seemed to share the same wave length, so if one was worried it was normally for a good reason. "I'll go out and check maybe meet up with her and walk home together, I'll be back with Becca soon Erza," "you're leaving! People are meant to be returning home not going out…" Erza heard the door close knowing her words were brushed off yet again. Cat leaped down the broken concrete steps and smacked right into Adam's chest, "whoa Cat what's got you fluffed up?" "I'm going to find Becca; Bianca was worried over her," Cat didn't need to say anymore as Adam joined her.

It wasn't the first time one of their family members had been abused or attacked, but Becca had no training, no aura and no semblance and in that regard a soccer boot to her face caused her to get a broken jaw. It started off as training and the coach calling her off to the side mentioning scouts coming to the next game to see if they can pick up on early potential they could build off of, and for her to be at her best, he had high hopes for her as she was talented. However that went downhill as Becca left for home taking her usual route with her training duffle bag which Bianca had bought her as a congrats for getting on the soccer team, to say the family was shocked was an understatement as even Becca was that her twin would buy something for someone else. Three human girls on the same team as hers, the ones who passed her the ball and they did drills for hours and learned new techniques together to get better, yeah those girls jumped her and after three punches landed, one on her right rib, another on her stomach and the last on her jaw putting her down to her hands and knees. Becca had dropped her bag and only then did the three and herself heard someone yell out hey stop that, Becca was so sure the assault was done until she received a very powerful kick to her face, so strong she feel from all fours flipping onto her back as blood sprayed from her mouth.

Cat and Adam had jogged most of the way Becca took home, and noticed one person on the ground and up against a wall while three were over her all in soccer boots and the same uniform as Becca, showing it was her school mates. Cat could not see like Adam could in the dark so when his voice rose and he yelled "hey stop that," it was then that Cat ran with him knowing that it was Becca. However before running off one girl needed to get the last kick in and it was hard, Cat heard the resounding crack and the red spray from the minimal light from the street lamps. Cat made a worried sound and picked up her pace, she got that gut drop feeling like she just watched a death take place again. Cat dropped to her knees the second she was next to Becca her voice got watery, "Becca," there was no response and Cat panicked thinking the worse, as she placed her hands on the inside of Becca's arm hoping to feel a beating in her wrist. Adam ran off for the others but they had gotten a head start, once they were too far Adam chose to give up the chase to stick to his sisters, he was very worried after seeing the last blow.

Adam heard the cries off Cat calling him, no matter how much Cat checked she did not get a pulse and she panicked more, "Adam!" it was a desperate plea in her voice, and Adam's own stomach dropped when he heard it. He dropped to Becca's side and took up her wrist too not feeling a pulse either, he moved his hand to her neck, and then the other side he finally put his hand under her nose and above her mouth trying to feel wind passing, finally laying his head on her chest he heard no beating, "Cat move, we need to do CPR," His voice was worried but commanding as he begun palpitations and then cleared her airway and breathed in her mouth, Cat took over with the breathing so it would be smoother. Cat felt like they were on a mission trying to get their sister to breath once more, "come on dammit, Becca, breath" and as if his commanding tone made her do it, she took in a deep breath as her body arched and she began to cough up, Adam moved her into a side position for her to catch her breath.

"Oh my god" Becca groaned out in pain and began to cry she was only 11 and was not used to pain on this scale, her whole head and face felt like one big swore but it went deep seeping into the bones as she could taste blood in her mouth and feel it going down the back of her throat. Her eyes were so swollen she could not see through them and other than that her ribs and stomach were sore, "Adam…" Becca had never sounded so weak and defeated and it pissed him off greatly, "I'm gonna take you to the nearest hospital…" "No, we can't afford it…" it aggravated him that she was right, but she needed medical attention, Cat chose to speak up, "it's alright we have the money and we can do extra shifts…" "Just take me home, Erza will know what to do," "Dad's home too," Cat supplied, which prompted Adam to look to her "he is?" she nodded, "alright home it is, but if one of them says hospital or house doctor then we do that."

When Bianca randomly screeched out in pain holding her stomach and then her face, the family was very concerned, they knew they had a twin thing going on, it became obvious when one got hurt so did the other but only in feeling wise. Erza came rushing out, "what's wrong!?" "My face, I can't breathe…" Bianca was crying so hard she was hiccupping and making a choking sound, the loud noise and panicked sounds woke up Scar as he got up obviously on alert and rushed down the stairs pausing when he saw Bianca and asked the same question as Erza, "It's Becca!" was al Bianca yelled out and Scar bounded down pass her and grabbed his large axe and made his way out side and down the street, Brock grabbed ice in the freezer something they had begun doing when training got harder and Becca started soccer. He made his way back to Bianca putting it on her face, and holding her rocking her back and forth, "It will be alright Cat went to go look for her."

Adam had picked up Becca in his arms and with Cat at his side they rushed home even though Becca protested with every hit his foot made against the pavement, "it hurts" she whimpered to Cat as she said "I know Bec, Erza and dad will know what to do." Cat could hear the footsteps at the same time Adam announced who it was "its dad," his voice sounded panicked but also relieved and that was the first and only time he had called Scar dad and Cat was silent as she had noticed he didn't realise at all. "Becca, let me have a look, no this is really bad get her to the hospital now, Adam! Cat go home and tell the others we will be home later," Cat nodded and rushed off down the street Julian was waiting outside keeping a watch out for when someone would come home, once he could see Cat he made a loud howling allowing the others to know someone was back.

Cat followed right behind Julian into the house who continued to make dog sounds, and in an instant she was surrounded by the rest of the family all asking what was happening, it was now that Cat was in the light that she could see Becca's soccer bag that she carried had blood on it and she was sure she did too after doing CPR on her, and then Cat froze realising her sister died and she would need to tell them all that, she was stiff as a board. She looked over to Bianca on the stairs crying and holding ice to her face as she walked over and handed the bag to Bianca; who clutched it to her person and wept, "I should have mentioned something sooner." "She is alright I think, Adam came with me when I left the house, we came upon three girls attacking her they all looked to be in soccer gear and also with in the same uniform as her, Adam and I got her and met up with dad on the way home and he told me to say what happened, they took her to the hospital, Becca didn't want to go after we resuscitated her…" "RESUSCITATED!" they all screamed at once and ever Julian howled "yes, she kept saying we couldn't afford it, but dad and Adam are with her, Adam chased them but turned back to check on her and… well you know what we did then."

The house was dim after that, no one wanted spag and all sat on the stairs taking turns to go out and keep watch in the dark which was Jimmy, Julian and Brock while the three girls stayed inside trying to minimise the massive pain Bianca could still feel, Erza had gotten the cheap period pain relief tablets she normally took and had them ready for Bianca when or if she wanted them, her pain indication helped them know when she was getting treatment. It was late when Julian made a noise and Cat went out only to find it was for them to put Jimmy to bed as he was falling asleep on the front concrete steps, Cat picked him up and took him to the front room, and started the fireplace for warmth, not that they had been thinking about that the past few hours. It was when Bianca gasped out in pain again that she demanded the pain killers and downed them quickly, Erza theorised that maybe they were setting something, and at that moment Julian howled out again, and Brock stood up, "brother is Bec all right?"

When Adam arrived home it was obvious he was tired, he still had smears of brown blood on him; Cat had long since cleaned up herself and the bag that she brought home with her, to help calm the others especially Bianca. "They had to put her into surgery, she got a broken rib, broken jaw and nose, apparently when the girl hit her in the rib cracking it, it also punctured her lung and the hit to the stomach caused her spleen to rupture and fill with blood, so operation, Scar is staying to be by her side, and the police arrived and question us, so we had an official report." Once Adam arrived home the others came back in and Julian went to bed along with Bianca who was exhausted from pain, Cat sat down and had a drink of water with Adam, it was obvious that the two were shook up after what they saw and experienced having to bring their sister back to life. Cat thanked the gods that Adam had come with her, if not this could have been a totally different situation, and very sad news, Adam looked to her, "it's alright, she will be fine, everything will be fine." Adam was only 12 but he was still tall and strong, he had actually gotten taller than Grey and sometimes he held that above him, he was also looked up to by the others over Brock, as he was not great when it came to serious situations like this, the only person taller and stronger than Adam in the house hold was Scar their guardian.

Meanwhile Cat was only 8 but knew her way around the streets and usually walked with them to different places, she was small and quick, and she never thought she would feel so much negativity she honestly thought she was going to spew up from too much. "Adam I think I am going to be sick," Adam got up moving out of her way so she could rush to the bathroom and be sick, but it was a black sludge like negativity that she absorbed, it looked like what the grim bodies were made out off. "Are you right Cat?" Adam stood at the bathroom entryway, knowing she was going to be sick for a while as the family had not been this negative since she joined the family. "Want to go release it?" Cat nodded and like a zombie she followed Adam out to the front steps leaving the door open, it was a good thing that they lived in the slums and warehouse district, there was no one around for ages and also the reason why when they were loud and Julian howled no one yelled out or went off. They sat down "show me what else you've created," Cat closed her eyes thinking off a dream she had that gave her chills, it was a large black horse with bits of skeleton showing through and red eyes, it had eight legs and a rider on top in all black med-evil armour and a black cloak that looked like shadows. "And what's his name" "headless horseman," next to come up were the two grim Beowolves that she named "twiddle dumb and dee," next to show up was a of course the smiley-man and then the next was a white man with creepy eyes in a long grim reaper coat the man looked like he died of cancer seeing as he had no hair and was so sickly pail, however he had sharp nails, and a back and red fully spiked dog with yellow glowing eyes showed up next to him.

Adam lifted an eyebrow "the bye, bye man," and then the next was a human figure wrapped up in black bandages and long black hair that only revealed one eye however its arms were cut of short and replaced with swords, "the grim reaper." Adam had known about Twiddle dumb and dee as well as the smiley- man, but the others were new to him, "feeling better?" she shook her head no, Adam was surprised to see she had made so many all at once and they simply stood out on the street, as she continued to make more, he wondered if negativity was measured differently than aura as she never seemed to run out but also negativity seemed to be very powerful. "What else do you have then?" "The juganaught," and out of darkness shined two large lights, they were burning iron cage lanterns but they were very large, and attached to chains.

Adam could hear them clink as he looked up he saw a large creature with four legs two forwards and two on the other side, and it had four arms there was no real face as it had a large mouth that opened up to razor sharp pointed teeth, it also had no eyes or nose but the head went up into a Mohawk that was obviously sideways, made of hard sharp bone, when it turned Adam noticed the opposite side was the same and it was easily able to see over the other buildings and warehouses in the vicinity. Adam looked to Cat in surprise, "wow that is a big one, he's like your trump card or something," Adam kept a light voice trying to be happy, truly he was, he was proud of her, and to see just how many things she could make and hold was impressive especially this last one, it was just sad to think that she may have encountered these in her dreams first before being able to create them and make them her guards instead. "Wow so that's how many you have so far," Cat looked to Adam now looking tired and as her nightmare semblance faded away she said "no, those were just the ones I brought out to show you, you know my semblance is as powerful as my imagination," she yawned "Adam do you think that those girls who did that to Bec will be caught?" Adam was now negative again, "I don't know but I won't hold my breath Bec is a Faunus and those girls were human so possibly no, however she knew them by name and she told the officers that before going in to surgery."

Cat slept soundly after hearing Adam state that the girl's names were known and given to the authorities, and so from there they would hopefully be properly reprimanded. Everyone was slow and tired taking up shifts as their guardian came home to change clothes and had a piece of paper that held an amount that the hospital charged, "she's coming home tomorrow stable and will be on bed rest, she is to do nothing understand any injury to her spleen will be dangerous and land her back in hospital." It was without saying that they would do what they could for her, Erza grabbed the bill off of their dad and looked at it, her eyes bulged but she swallowed it down and nodded "that's including her medication," a few others looked over and noticed that it was 24,000 Lien, so much for saving up.

Adam had many run in's with the others at Signal Academy, many picked fights with him for being a Faunus while others did it because they were jealous he was top of the class, Mr Branwen and the other teachers did not take lightly to racist bulling, and soon Adam stopped having to heal his wounds before getting home so his family didn't panic at him being attacked. Again a sneaky over the back of the head smack with a lunch tray and then a quick knee to the face breaking his nose, before they could run off, Hider and his pal Tommo were grabbed by the scruffs of their neck as Mr Branwen said "yous are going the wrong way, detention is that way, till 4PM," he put them down and just as they were leaving one slipped over nothing and landed with a wet splatter sound as he nearly bit his tongue off and he tried to grab for his friend but ended up dacking him. "Tommo and Hider to the nurses office, your detention starts tomorrow," Qrow helped his best student up of three years, he took him to his class room, and passed him a tissue, "now seeing as they are in the nurses office let's set the break and you can heal it with your aura."

After a few tears sprung forth and a manly yelp rung out, Adam was activating his aura to heal, Qrow knew his best student to date had an awesome semblance and nice amount of aura to boot. "I normally state I a bringer of bad luck however you tend to get your fair share, tell me honestly do you actually hit them because they keep coming back at ya, like its gonna change somehow?" Qrow had noticed a few of the class men continued to beat on Adam and it never stopped after the first year, he knew it was racism but he wondered if maybe fights going on outside of school that no one was aware off. "No teach, I simply have one of those faces only humans want to punch," Qrow laughed "well don't worry kid I aint infected with the bug, but hey you can hit back, I honestly don't know how you've held back so long over the years," Adam shrugged looking over the long sword on the forge work bench as Qrow tinkered with it and it blew out a part and Qrow reefed his bloody hand back in pain. Adam had noticed a pattern with his teach and had guessed his semblance but never told anyone what it actually was, "hey teach, I know you don't like to tell people but honestly is your semblance bad luck or something because a lot of accidents happen to you or those around you." Adam only meant it as a joke but as Qrow cleaned up his hand in the sink he kept quiet, "that obvious huh?" Adam was surprised "wow, so then why do you activate it then?" Qrow sighed "mine doesn't come with an off or on switch it is always working in the background un-noticed by me, however sometimes I can see bad luck before it happens… yeah I know strange to learn there are semblances that are always active…" Adam nodded "honestly you're the second person I have met with a constant semblance my little sister has one always active too, she had to put in a lot of hours training to learn to control it, its mental so she can easily do that but a small slip up in mentality or such as dreams she can then become dangerous to live in a house with."

Adam laughed over the small close calls they had over the many years and how they all laughed it off the next morning to get over the negativity, Cat was always very appreciative of their understanding, especially when she pulled out 'the chewie's', those things terrified Jimmy, actually everything terrified Jimmy. "Seriously, wow is it dangerous?" Adam nodded "yeah, actually the first night we became aware of it…" Adam took of his jacket and then his shirt, Qrow was slightly weirded out until Adam turned and showed him the scar that was once very deep, "holly shit…yeah I'd say that's a little deadly, I still can't believe this is the first time your speaking of your family so open to me, is this the same sister that was attacked a few years back?" Adam had re-dressed when he listened to his teacher wrapping up his own hand and then begun to pick up the small bits from the damaged weapon. "No that was my other younger sister, I think I mentioned them but yeah, I think it's because none of us are blood related, but where still a family." Qrow smiled "that's good to hear, family is important, I even have my own nieces that I help take care of, and I honestly think I would have been six feet under years ago if it weren't for them… I also sometimes think I will be six feet under because of them one day." Adam chuckled with his teacher, "say Adam is your sister coming to Signal too, the one with the constant activated Semblance," Adam shrugged his shoulders "I honestly don't know, but she is keen in her training, so I guess it's a yes, however unlike me who was already on my way with my weapons, she has no clue what to get, she focuses on learning all individual weapons, along with her aura and obviously semblance but nothing that is hers, I don't think she knows how to maximise negativity or something to help store it for her that she can also fight with."

Qrow was intrigued he had seem millions of ideas for weapons and builds; he had many himself and not just scythes, "did you say negativity?" Adam nodded "yeah she takes negativity like a sponge it works like aura in her body, so in a chaotic situation her power is increased tenfold because she is always absorbing it and with her aura she manifests nightmares with it, but she can command them and they are so well thought up that they have their own positive's like abilities and strengths, the juganaught was the biggest I've seen so far, but she always is coming up with new things it's hard to say which has the best ability…maybe the bye, bye man." Adam leaned against the other bench as his teacher listened in obviously thinking up a way to allow her a weapon that could help her semblance or at the very least a fighting style weapon optimised to her person. "Well I hope I see her one year, she sounds like the sky is the limit kind of deal…" "Well if she does then it will be next year."

Becca ended up getting retribution on the three girls on her soccer team who attacked her so that she would not be scouted and they would have a better chance, they were kicked off the team and expelled by the school which had a 0 bulling tolerance. Becca ended up getting scouted the next year and was hired by a soccer team called the Jillaroos and from time to time she would send post cards of her training in soccer and her travelling the world. She was still only a teen but had been on the front cover of sports illustrated and top ten most famous and young achiever Faunus in remnant and that was before she had five sponsors for her and her team which she was captain off. From time to time she would send money home and that all went towards the giant loan the family took out to pay off her hospital bill; Becca also became an anti-bullying spokesperson speaking of her terrible ordeal and bring awareness to racism, bullying and Faunus rights needing a serious look at. Bianca had joined Becca in her trips all over the world and training, the incident had been a big scare for the twins and they stayed close after that, Bianca did everything Becca needed her too, and over a few short years Bianca was Becca's manager and setting up a lot of the on the side projects Becca did around her full time career as a pro soccer player; however they made dates and took time off to always come home twice a year when those in the hunter schools also were on holidays.

Adam was on his last year at Signal when Cat was joining in her first year and Julian was a year ahead of her, he was mercilessly teased due to using sign language, however now he lip synced at the same time as he signed. The family were so used to him lip syncing that he normally didn't sign and they all just spoke back to him like normal, Adam and Cat had to stick up for him, it wasn't that he couldn't but they feared he would snap and accidentally kill someone; his semblance was after all a crushing gravity ability that was limited by proximity. It was around this time of year when more talks on the news were showing up and Becca was doing talks and speaking up about the rights of the Faunus and even promoting a new peace organisation that promoted and spoke up as one voice called the White Fang they wanted better rights, so when one was hurt or killed they would be investigated just like a human case, and the same for better jobs and pay for them, and the list went on.

Adam, Julian and Cat watched the large holographic screen in the cafeteria as a Faunus named Ghira Belladonna and their sister Becca and many other famous and high ranking Faunus spoke on screen about the White Fang and what their goal is. It was very inspiring and a few Faunus and even humans in the lunch hall cheered, Cat smiled at them "it's so good to see how far one voice has gone and now an organisation standing up for the rights of Faunus, I am so proud of them all!" Cat noticed the admiration and happy look in her brothers eyes at that time, she saw something gleam in Adam's is showed hope. It had been a while since Cat had seen a smile on Adam's face, when she had come to signal she had learned that Adam was harshly bullied all the time he had come to Signal, and once they learned Cat was his sister but was a human it did not change a thing, she was bullied all the same.

Qrow Branwen was her weapons teacher and seemed to make a bee-line to her which made her think she was in trouble, "you must be Cat I heard so much about you from Adam, he said you may need help with a weapon choice, something about having a troublesome semblance?" Her new weapons teacher had taken a seat across from her as he laid an art book down in front of her, "your brother told me you are one of the best fighters in hand and all weapons, stating the problem isn't that but just something to balance you out… can you stand for me?" Cat had been surprised that Adam had gone ahead and told her weapons teacher about her and her weapon issue, and now she was getting the help she needed, but she noticed the teacher was a little enthusiastic about choosing a weapon for her. "I've doodled a ton of designs and ideas for you, in there are all the materials and items needed to make anything you want, so you can test it, he mentioned you called upon creations of your own, is there anything they are lacking…" When Cat gave him a questioning look Qrow elaborated "are none good at long range, or are not flexible or quick or not heavy hitters something they all don't have available that you may be able to pick up and capitalize on?"

Cat had thought over it a little, she had small and fast, air coverage, big hitters fast and nimble but distance was an issue, as they only lasted so long as they were within proximity to her, so she guest range was the one none of them had a lock on long range sight or attack, but she also wanted something for is someone breached her guard and got in too close, and something to help with aura or her semblance more would be useful. She told all of this to her teacher who leafed through his ideas, and took up a new page and wrote down what she wanted and was considering, he mentioned negativity was not like dust, but that in atlas they created something that could pick up on it and measure it as well as contain a small amount, and that made her hopeful.

It had been an eventful full day for Cat as she enjoyed going to school for the first time in her life, and being in a classroom with teachers who were very involved with her studies. However she was not the only one to have a full day, Julian had already been going to Signal a year prior and knew all the spots that allowed him to hide, since Becca and the White Fang had been speaking up, those who bullied him just increased it and that was something he hid from. Julian knew if he didn't he may just get defensive and take a bite out of one of them, and then there was Adam, who ignored those who spoke spiteful words and tried to rile him up. It became obvious to Adam, his guardian and his siblings that he had a nasty temper so bad that he oozed negativity and spite and he just seemed to be unstoppable when his sights were on his target, he became evil in a way. So Scar spent extra time teaching Adam on how to keep his emotions under wraps and breathing exercises and mantras and such to keep him levelled headed and not snap. They were very handy and had kept him out of trouble many years that he was in Signal, but it only took one comment to unravel all that hard work and training. "I heard you have a little sister who's human," "did you have to brainwash her like how the white fang are doing it to try and get what they want by force," "nah who knows maybe they tie her up and abuse her…" "yeah sexually" the few went back and forth speaking up and finishing each other's sentences as Adam walked pass them when they mentioned Cat he tensed but breathed through it, it got harder when they suggested brain washing and then when they said they tied her up and abuse her but when the last guy said sexually, Adam literally saw red, and the red hit the floors and the walls and they stopped running their mouths when he was done.

Qrow had to get between fights and stop many in his days however this one was the hardest to stop not because he was sure they had this coming but because Adam Taurus was strong and near impossible to pull off of the three boys who were unconscious or groaning. Qrow actually panicked when he saw how much blood was drawn from the three as the school hall now looked like an apocalypse broke out and the teenagers were feeding on brains. Qrow called out "Tai a little help!" Cat looked shocked with wide eyes and held her hands to her mouth, she knew Adam was intense and his rationality became non-existent when his rage and wrath reared its ugly head, there was Mrs Kit trying to pull the three boys away from the angered teen, and two fully grown pro-huntsmen trying to pull one Adam Taurus away from those he was still reaching for even with his knuckles bloody and busted. Cat walked up and yelled "enough Adam!" and like a switch was flipped he stopped, blinked and his eyes were not a pure blackness anymore as he relaxed and frowned looking at his knuckles and both Tai and Qrow collapsed to the floor in absolute exhaustion. "Can you please take yourself to the principal's office," Adam didn't need to be told twice as he darted out of the hallway and Cat had accompanied him to make sure nothing triggered him, however his hand didn't stop bleeding and he was slightly shaken, he seemed to have no memory of what happened after those three spoke.

Adam and the others shared their life stories; no secrets was the rules and as all now knew she was abducted and abused and her attackers paid the price when her semblance came and saved her, as she got older and so did the others they were then let in on the abuse and memories that Cat had of her parent. Cat only had one parent that being her mum who had green eyes and white hair, she was beautiful and always called her Baby so much that it could have been her name, the problem was when she was trying to stop the abduction the Lancaster's killed her. Cat did not see it but she had heard it, like a fish being gutted and a chocking gasp sound and then nothing, she informed her siblings the abuse wasn't just mental and emotion or physical violence as it was sexual, and that was where the smiley-man came from, she said that as Mr. Lancaster held a smile that was evil and promised pain for her he however was always so happy with what he got out of it, and that he always took her to the basement where he had it set-up just the way he liked it. The mask he wore was a demonic pumpkin-peat Halloween mask and all of the events rolled into one which lasted a long time caused her to make a mental block just to deal with reality and then her aura and semblance became known.

It was due to knowing each other so well, caring for each other, growing with each other that Adam snapped, she had been brain washed, tied up, held against her will, abused and raped that he had snapped and attacked them, he feared what would happen if it had been her who heard that instead of him, but he was sick of feeling so weak not able to shut them up and for a second there he wanted to permanently. Adam had told Cat she was not allowed in with him and the principal as she was not to hear what they spoke off, the seriousness in his words made her pause, so she agreed and waited outside, both Mr Qrow and Mr Tai went in and spoke of what happened. Adam admitted to what he could remember and stated what they said that pushed him over the edge, "Adam just because kids say it does not make it true…" "But it is," everyone paused and then Adam picked up on what they jumped to "not us, but it had happened to her, you're lucky it was me that heard them and not her, at least they still have their lives intact." The principal was not happy in hearing that, but Professor Branwen stated that Cat had a dangerous semblance and even though Adam's actions were not condoned if it was Cat they would have a fatality, Adam agreed to whatever consequences came of his actions and also mentioned he was trained to not allow his anger to get the best of him, but some people were just good and being so horrible holding back was no longer an option.

The Principal had his head in his hands and groaned "and on the first day of classes, you know your our top student in all of Signal but that doesn't mean you should go unpunished…" the principal looked pained at what he had to deliver especially when he saw the damage to the three boys and the phone ringing about lawyers and the student better be expelled or else they would be suing the school, "I'm so sorry Adam, but you are expelled from Signal Academy effective immediately, please pack up your belongings and leave the premises Professor Branwen will see you to your things and then off the grounds, I hope you continue down the path of a hunter, you do have a good heart and there are other hunter schools available out there, so don't give up." It was while the principal was talking that Adam had remembered the White Fang and his little sister speaking on behalf of the Faunus and it made him feel light and happy and as if he had a place he could fit in and belong. "I think I might volunteer and do some good for a while," Adam stood and shook the hand of the principal, "thanks for all the opportunities and training," and with a real smile he turned and left with the two step brother teachers behind him with confused looks.

Cat had been shocked when she learned Adam was expelled from school only one year from graduation and then Beacon was next in line, "but that's not fair, they harassed you for years…" Adam turned to her "it's alright Cat I can get a job or travel but I think I may see why Becca is promoting this White Fang peace organisation so much, maybe do some good." Cat saw that look in his eyes again, hope, happiness, admiration and resolve, it was as Mr. Qrow followed them that he learned the family dynamic, not that he liked to get involved with drama or his students lives because his was enough drama for a soup opera but because he liked Adam, he already broke records on scores at Signal and he had good character and heart but he didn't get to complete it, it was such a shame to him. Cat was obviously attached to her older brother it reminded Qrow of how Ruby is with him, always sticking to him like a bad smell and wanting a cape just like his and to train and learn and hold his scythe. It had put a little smile on his face, he followed them around listening and then noticed Julian their brother joined them, the kid didn't speak only made sounds and lipped his words but they fully understood him, for others he used sign language which Qrow was terrible at and with a scroll had to ask him to type or write out his questions and answers, Qrow was too old to learn something knew like that.

"You're not leaving right away are you?" Cat looked and sounded panicked, and then Julian spoke up _"are you going with Becca and Bianca or are you joining the White Fang all on your own?"_ While Cat didn't want him to leave Julian was just so excited to hear about it and looked like he was considering tagging along too. "Julian you cannot be serious, I know that look…" "Cat~ just leave him be, if he wants to go then let him, school will always be here not to mention Scar trained us enough to let us not even go to school, I get it you and Erza are the smart asses of the family…" _"and not to mention Uber talented"_ Adam chuckled at his younger brothers words "you honestly should have skipped Signal and gone to Beacon but you're a little sponge and we all love you regardless, so while you flourish here we will do well in the White Fang, it's all right…" The kids had stopped and so did Qrow watching as the tough looking and acting prodigy student of his softened up and consoled his little human sister. "But I will only be left with Jimmy and all the others are dam adults!" she began to cry trying hard to wipe her tears away, Qrow was thrown a loop, he was confused as Julian and Adam shared knowing looks.

Cat had learned and thought differently growing up, she did not see her family as Faunus or human she saw them as family, like Brock was Brock not human or Faunus but Brock was nice and soft. Cat was very simplistic, black and white reality she liked to define into a category good or bad, and sometimes doing bad things for a good reason or good things for bad reasons. She was observant growing up even if she did not understand what she was seeing or hearing, like when Grey came home over break and Cat shook Adam awake, since the floors were fixed the sleep Adam got was blissful. "Adam wake up, I need to use the bathroom," she whispered Adam frowned "and why do you need to wake me up for that," he questioned "because Grey and Erza are in there…and being loud…" "hmmm" it took him a full five seconds for that to compute to him and then the last bit of her sentence as he thought on it harder and his brain now being in its puberty state knew what was going on behind closed doors. "Oh, so you want me too?" Adam trailed off, as he looked to Cat on her knees as she had her hands planted on her crotch and a look of uncomfortable pain on her face, "come on, I really need to go~" she whined "alright, just keep it down,"

Adam got up of his now better mattress and went out into the entry way he looked to the bathroom and then to the front doors, he figured even if he knocked and stopped them it would take too long for them to leave the room, so he moved to the front doors and opened them and walked out. "What are you doing, I said I wanted to pee not go on a midnight stroll," Cat complained doing a little shuffle and her hands still planted where they were, "do you want to pee or not?" Cat paused in thought but continued following him and only just making it down the small concrete steps without losing her bladder, Adam pointed to the alleyway next to their home "squat in there and I'll make sure no one comes and see's you, not that there is anyone at this end of town." Adam mumbled the last part, Cat was shocked "you can't be serious; what if someone steps in it or…well it's just embarrassing Adam, I don't want to…" In honesty Cat was also embarrassed at the tell-tale sign of hearing her pee out in the alley-way like a male cat marking its territory. Adam sighed in tiredness, "either go here, piss yourself and dirty your clothes or wait forever when those two to finally leave the bathroom," Cat made a whinny noise but finally went over to the wall pulled up her nightie and pulled her panties out of the way while she squatted, she was so relieved that she had to stop herself from making her own sigh, but she hatted the embarrassing echo sound of the liquid hitting the pavement and had to make sure none of it hit her feet, legs or her undies.

The next embarrassing thing was learning about becoming a woman from Erza turned out she could not teach everyone anything as she got terrible with her words and all the innuendoes that went over her head that were dished out by the BB twins about Erza and Grey. As they grew all got a scroll to help with communication and also many had an aura so that helped with keeping track of it all, Cat was also very hyper aware of adults after the way those two adults took her and then treated her it only made Adam hate them more, plus Cat noticed it wasn't Faunus or Humans that were bad but the adults from her point of view as they looked down on those younger than them, as if they were smarter, wiser and had everything in the palm of their hands while children were the dirt under their feet, and those that were nice she liked but she still thought they were weird but that was due to her naivety as Adam noticed they were not as shy and spoke of things she didn't understand, she also didn't like many she claimed that Scar their father was the only good one but that he did not act as an adult most of the time and that Erza did, from then on many poked fun at her and the things that went over her head. And from their she got the nick name squish as one night she got squished between Adam and Brock and the next morning some made a pun from a cartoon and the result of that lead to her being called Squish so that was her family nickname much like how the twins we called the BB's.

Adam hugged Squish and said "it's alright you can call us and face time us when you want and need too," Cat nodded and whipped her tears, "I just really wanted to graduate with you," Adam smiled "oh come now, if I graduated you would never be on my level your lucky I was expelled you need the time to catch up to me…" That helped to get Cat to see his challenge and stop the water works "oh yeah?" he nodded "yeah, I will test you when you're my age and see how you stack up…" Cat smiled and said "so long as you visit every holiday?" Julian raised a brow and lipped _"we don't know how things will work in the White Fang but we will check in from time to time?"_ Adam nodded agreeing with his younger brother, Julian left to hand in the information that he was leaving Signal with only one yeah under his belt, meanwhile Cat stuck to Adam as he grabbed his belongings with Qrow being his shadow, he grabbed wilt and blush which was fully completed, "oh and professor, can you please make sure this one-"he pointed to Cat sitting on the desk in the class room as he grabbed his weapon. "Passes and gets a weapon that she can settle on, you only have four years before I test your combat skills," When Adam looked away Cat pulled one lower eye-lid down and poked out her tongue, and quickly stopped when he looked back to her as if nothing had happened. "I make no promises but like you she is smart and talented," Qrow had also shook Adam's hand "I'm gonna miss you kid, you were one of my best students…" "The other is me, by the way," Cat offered coming of sassy, Qrow actually laughed as Adam deadpanned "now do you see why I want to run away to the White Fang."

Julian and Adam promised to stick together but took off only once Scar arrived home, the house hold was doing much better with both Tomb and Grey hunters earning their income, Brock's small business getting reputation and happy clientele, Erza succeeding in her career, and the BB's living a life of travel and luxury and now Julian and Adam going off on their own adventure that only left Jimmy and Cat together at home, while Scar left on missions, Brock living in a studio above his shop so he could live and work together, and Erza getting her own place so that Grey could come home to her where they had their own privacy when he came off of missions, and Tomb moved to Mistral to work from his original home town, the twins and the others all promised they were going to stop in during holidays however some had already been missed. But that just meant that while a lot of money was being given to them it was just those two now and with Scar dropping in; it was obvious he wasn't getting any younger either.

It was only two years into Signal for Cat that Jimmy finally started his first year but he was uber talented like all their siblings were one way or another, Jimmy had the handsome striking looks and with blue hair and ears he flaunted it. But not just with flirting but with his smarts and his training, his aura was large and his semblance was time dilation and control to a certain degree, he was dangerous to go up against he could pause time and make as many hits on a target even kill them and then resumed time however it was area wise and took a massive toll on his body, he also had a bow and arrows that also separated into dual swords. And with credentials like those and way better scores than Cat and a weapon he perfected for his fighting style and semblance he flew up a few year levels and was Cat's peer in class.

Cat had eventually with A LOT of help from Mr. Qrow she was able to create a slimline Lance that had a capture filament lamp or lantern that hung of the end of it, it could be detached and placed on a belt that Cat wears that has many snipper rounds stocked on it, the lantern's core was a specific rare crystal and was every family members Christmas present to her, it pulled negative energy in the air to it and held it until Cat uses it, it was a large one too allowing it to hold higher amounts of negativity it worked a lot like gravity dust and spells. Cat had a black chrome lance with a jagged pointed top and end one smaller than the other and it allowed her to attach and detach her matching styled lantern, they had sharp edges and lines and the lantern' core glowed purple and smoking in look when it captured more negativity. The main lance could be popped into two main sections but still attached and by pulling the bottom end to be parallel with the top and clicking it into place a lens, trigger and ammo compartment pops out of the inner body making a high impact sniper rifle giving her the long range she wanted.

It had been difficult to decide on the materials and the way it would mecha-shift however Cat chose a manual release pin shift would be easiest and prevent faulty bits and pieces and save time. Her weapons class teacher had a lot of influence on her weapon and design especially when Cat chose to model the fashion she wore and the design of her weapon after her semblance and black aura, her semblance being called 'nightmare' and her symbol being a wickedly evil looking smiley-face on her belt and on the lantern face of her weapon. Normally the lance had the lantern attached and she carried it around, with her tight long black jeans, high heel knee high lace and leather boots, and a black lace blouse with a purple button- up vest and her symbol on the back of it in black too. All together Cat thought she looked like a bad ass, and had even named her lantern, lance sniper calling it "Polaris Lance" as polarity was the magnetism of an object but in her case negativity and it was a Lance so magnetic lance would be the best thing to call it however it didn't give it all away.

To be able to get this far Mr Qrow helped her a lot and she had even showed him her semblance by bring a nightmare to life this time it was 'the butcher' he had freaked and that filled up the lamp that was on her hip with her belt, it actually was very light and did not swing around as the bottom of the lantern had an anchor clip to keep it in place. Mr Qrow also got to see her fighting styles and other abilities, to say she won against her teacher was an understatement especially when his bad luck turned against him and made smiley-man go after him like Adam going berserk and Cat had to will it away. Cat's look was spunky enough but also very comfortable and clean, lancer fighters had very smooth slimline clothes that did not allow anything to get caught as they do a lot of intricate kicks, hits, twists and attacks with their weapon and body using one to propel the other, so clean, smooth and simple was why the bulkiest things on her are the lantern, which is not big at all and her belt of bullets with her symbol pin that was metal and black with a white infill for the eyes and mouth.

Jimmy was flirtatious but smart, as much as it annoyed her to deal with his annoying advances that he put on EVERY woman including the female staff of Signal and the students he was actually not a ladies man at all, and had never been kissed. Jimmy was a pretty done up unicorn however the unicorn was talented enough to fly and shit delicious eatable rainbows and fireworks, then there you go you got Jimmy down to pat. He actually gelled his hair back into short spikes and had a charming smile, your gonna die smile and a shit eaters smile, and then there was the one off frown, he had sharp white straight teeth, sharp nose and chiselled jaw, and he even had markings under his eyes which was not uncommon for Faunus born. Even though Jimmy was younger than Cat by two tears he shot straight up much like Adam did in his teenage years, and in doing so he also gained weight and muscle, and then he became a typical high school jerk that Cat couldn't stand as he joked around, flirted and showed off. The fact that it was only those two still living at home till Beacon started up, Cat was begging that they would not be on the same team as she couldn't stand him as he was now, let alone 24/7.

Adam was happy within the White Fang regardless of the hard and horrible missions and the pain that came with that; with that thought his left eye burned, there were different sections and areas, seeing as Julian was not great with communication but had advanced sensors from living in the wilds while he was young, he became a messenger as he too was extremely fast on his feet. Adam had proven to be a natural leader as he helped Sienna Kahn take care and protect Ghira Belladonna the leader of the White Fang. They had been simply touring through Remnant when they were passing through a small village, they were stopped and attacked and Sienna sent Adam in to stop them from killing one of their own, sadly it forced Adam's hand and he killed a human and he felt bad, he had siblings who were humans but they were nice unlike this one but he knew stooping to their level of killing was going to get them nowhere well he did until he was praised and Sienna agreed with his actions, that one of their lives was worth killing for. Things increased from there as they were actually doing good and changing the views humans had of them, no more signs of no Faunus allowed or will not be served and dust companies closed down due to strikes from their Faunus workers who were not even paid enough, but the big target was the SDC and was proving to be hard as they had lots of money and technology backing them.

It was during the time Adam had joined and he too met Ghira but also Blake, and Adam had trouble breathing, she had cute little cat ears on top of her head, and she was at every protest. It was when things turned to the members needing to know how to fight and defend themselves that Adam taught Blake how to fight and she unlocked her aura and semblance seeing as it was shadows it reminded him of Cat back home. Adam had been nervous meeting Blake, she was shy and read all the time, something the girls in his family too loved to do, so he was familiar and asked what she was reading, and it made it easier to approach conversation with her. When Adam saved Ghira Blake had been so thankful she hugged him and from then on Adam noticed admiration and pride within her eyes, when her parents dropped the white fang into Sienna's hands and scurried off home to their pathetic island Blake was angered and disappointed and she yelled at them and left. Adam took Blake on more seriously with her training and quickly she rose through the ranks with her natural talent and finesse like his own siblings.

Adam chose to keep the knowledge of his siblings and the fact he once went to a hunter school a secret, he learned that humans targeted his siblings when they knew they were family. It wasn't that he believed they would do that but the organisation was human hatred based and it made no point to bring up he had two human sisters, they would be confused and he didn't want them to know too much about him, hence why he wore a mask as well as it helped keep his anger in check but to cope with whatever he may do in these missions. Soon one death led to two then to three and then ten, it went up and Adam noticed the happy relish like drinking an ice-cold drink on a hot summers day after working out, it quenched his anger and a happiness exploded inside his chest something he hadn't felt since he was a kid in the BrickTar house playing one of the many board games Brock carved out of wood for them all. So the numbers never stopped gaining, Adam had fallen for Blake when he laid eyes on her, he didn't care about the age gap and neither did she, she actually was more frisky than he was and was into reading very pornographic books and beg him to act it out with her in a bed. Adam being the gentleman he was agreed to, he was her first and she his, Adam wasn't naive like his little Squish but he had never given his heart to someone, and he was so happy he had meet her, she was not only his partner but also her lover and he was her teacher too.

The deaths became a little issue she worried and complained not wanting them to kill the humans anymore. Adam stated they were accidents, then eventually he stopped with the excuses when it seemed she just agreed and accepted them, but he also noticed that there became a rift and she pulled away; less 'I love you' and more time spent with her as his lieutenant and him her commander and missions. Adam hated the humans so much but his anger had specifically been directed to the SDC and all those within it, his eye always burned when he thought about that dust company or went on missions pertaining to them, he had no sympathy for their workers as they stood by while he was branded like an animal. Other than that the time as boyfriend and girlfriend lessoned and she looked dull in the eyes, like there was no hope in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A & B AND DON'T FORGET C**

 **PART: B**

 **Edited on 15/03/2020**

Adam finally stopped walking as he got back to the edge of the encampment, "Adam sir, where is Blake…did we lose her?" Adam's left-hand Lieutenant questioned.

"No she abandoned the White Fang…" Adam had gone back to his tent and crossed off the train heist, with stating the bombs and equipment were not destroyed but the dust was collected, as a bullhead was sent to go retrieve the train cargo and return leaving it barren. Adam leaned against the desk in the camp, he had been furious learning that she left him, on the walk it helped him look at their relationship but more his life as a whole, he saw the issues and not just as a boyfriend but as a brother. He had not been home once since leaving and he had not gone back to test squish when she was 16 and finished graduating Signal, he actually hadn't seen Julian since they separated into different areas and possibly continents of Remnant and the white fang.

Adam scrolled through his contacts and saw the name squish, he thought about it, knowing she would be 18 going onto 19 next year and Jimmy only two years younger than her, he wondered what weapon she got and how she had grown. If she was still innocent and so simplistic, Adam was considering tapping it but he had decided to let Blake go even though he wanted to cut her head from her shoulders out of betrayal, family never betrays each other. Another voice in his head echoed "no secrets" and he knew he was both a liar and held secrets from her, his family and upbringing was one of them, but he had to return to Sienna and report that an operative that knew detailed info ran off. Seeing as she was friends with Ghira he guessed she could deliver the news it was their daughter that went AWOL.

He stopped when both his lieutenant and him were faced with the same three group of humans who had taken down all his men, and still offered lien and dust, if the white fang joined them if not then they were disposable on the spot. Adam had a lot of good people who followed him and if he failed so did they so if he says no and they killed him then he is not the only one to go down.

Adam noticed that Cinder had a fire power unlike any he had ever seen and his guardian had a semblance that manipulated fire, so it was very strange that one could create it and control it in such large displays. Eventually Adam was informed why they were hitting the school and what they hid and how many people were sent to their deaths because of them. Adam had already agreed to join her because he had to, he did not particularly want her to try and brainwash him into agreeing with their views, and what was worse was that many of his men were splinted off and being commanded by a thug human who was just terrible however great at his job.

Cinder and her faction offered anything he wanted, and the thought earlier of detaching Blake's head from her shoulders came back, Adam decided that the pain he felt was too much, and his anger was very high and on top of that if he was not going to have her then no one would either. Seeing as Adam had to stay in Vale to make their plan possible but also because he won't need to report the events of Blake leaving the White Fang, he could rectify that himself, he planned on taking everything she loved away from her just like she did with him.

Seeing as Adam was staying longer he finally tapped the call button for Squish, it rang three times when he finally heard a groggy hello and it was then he noticed it was midnight. "Hey Squish," it was silent on the other end for a few seconds "A-Adam, is that you?" "Yeah Squish, I'm sorry I've been absent recently, I was thinking of visiting to catch up, do you and Jimmy have time?"

Adam had been a little scared to contact her and the thought of her seeing him like this made his stomach drop, it was said that the three youngest and Adam of the BrickTar family all looked related only because they shared a similar eye colour. He also knew Cat liked his sky blue irises as she also claimed they were open and honest, but not anymore, he worried about her reaction to seeing him now.

It was obvious that they had been dumped as the youngest of the family, Erza and Grey went to Mistral to live, Bianca and Becca dropped in unannounced, Brock was very busy with his business, they had not heard from Tomb nor Julian and Adam. Cat had messaged both and at the start they responded but over time it was obvious that they had better things to do, over time Cat stopped worrying and begun to solely focus on herself and dealt with Jimmy. She missed the sound, the busyness and the harder earned income. Cat noticed that she didn't smile as much nor was she happy. That all changed when one night her scroll buzzed with a call, being in the dorms was annoying especially when her wish was not heard and her brother was on her team, she looked forward to when she would be without him, as their next year was the last.

"A-Adam is that you?" Cat could not control the smile that crawled across her face and when she heard him say "Yeah Squish, I'm sorry I've been absent recently, I was thinking of visiting to catch up, do you and Jimmy have time?" The excitement that had been building up in her left her the second he said Jimmy, Cat slowly slipped out of her door room that she shared with her brother and team-mates. "Umm, well both of us are staying at Beacon's dorms, everyone is gone besides Brock who is doing well with his business, I just don't think Jimmy will want to see you…or the others, he was a little hurt when all our siblings left…but um I would love to see you, there's a lot for us to catch up on, you want to go to that café I used to work in when I was young?"

Adam had felt an array of emotions first he was worried and then happy and then confused especially hearing that only Brock and them were left in Vale but he understood if Jimmy was not happy with his older siblings. As the youngest he was waited on hand and foot and babied a lot, now there was none of that. Adam smiled hearing her invite him to the café she used to work in when she was young, "I would like that a lot squish, what time and day?" It became obvious to him that she was excited "Saturday, brunch time…there's a lot for us to talk about Adam," Adam chuckled "there sure is Squish; I'll see you then, good night."

Cat had been so excited that she couldn't go back to sleep so she walked around trying to burn herself out, she had thought about not telling Jimmy that she was to see Adam, his nose would be out of joint and another fight would break out, she was lucky there was Reg and Nell in their team or there would be a lot more drama. Cat slowly walked around and sat at one of the outdoor seats on the walkways, she pulled out her scroll and then she looked up the news one specific about the White fang and the Vale commander named Adam Taurus. Cat kept tabs on her family, with her sisters it was also through online or news, meanwhile others were via scroll and text message.

Adam Taurus was described as _"The Commander of the Vale White fangs forces, once a peaceful organisation now an extremist group that has organised attacks against the Schnee Dust Company. The extremist leader Adam Taurus has been seen in Mistral and Vale areas, he is armed and dangerous and should not be engaged as all those who do are met with extrema predigest. Adam Taurus has the highest amount of human deaths on him and that is added to his bounty and wanted capture, if you see him please contact authorities immediately. Adam is a 6-foot 4, red haired Bull faunus with horns with a katana and rifle sheath he is dressed in red and black clothes with the White Fang insignia mask."_

Cat had originally thought that she would not have to look on the news to see her family members; it was terrible to hear he was wanted, and how many humans he had taken the lives off. Cat trained and studied to become a huntress and keep all those safe, however she did not believe all were innocent and she had taken lives of her attackers when young and she had no sympathy for them and she did not think about the police who were killed either, once someone died there was nothing anyone could do about it. Cat finally got back to bed and joined her partner Nell and put her scroll back on charge. Saturday could not come quick enough, and Cat had her Polaris Lance in sniper form on her back and lantern on her hip, she did not want to leave it behind, she stayed in her hunter clothes too.

Cat got to the café selecting a back booth, she didn't want to bring notice to her and Adam, she felt giddy and so happy to be seeing someone other than Jimmy all the time, Cat looked at the menu, she had noticed it had changed a lot over the years. She ohhhed and ahhed as she looked it over, for brunch she saw a club sandwich and chips, and a strawberry milk shake, she was sold, she did love their milkshakes as they came with a dollop of vanilla ice-cream and sprinkles on top.

"Made your choice yet?" Cat looked up surprised and saw Adam sitting across from her, he had a black hoodie, black sunnies and a red cap on his head, in his booth seat next to him was his Wilt and Blush. He had been so quiet and fast she had not even seen or heard him come into the café, Cat had to try and calm herself to not yell out his name, as she beamed and got up and hugged him.

"You want what I'm having?" she asked knowing he would want as little interaction while there.

"Yes please," Cat headed up to the counter and put in their order, but knew Adam liked soda more than milk drinks, she returned to her seat across from him, she noticed he had been eyeing her weapons even with the sunnies on.

"So Qrow managed to get you weapons, tell me about them…"

Adam was enlightened about her weapons and studies, "I cannot wait till next year is over, I just want to get away from Jimmy honestly, he drives me crazy, he doesn't like anyone in the family, like if I was to leave then I would have 'abandoned' him and then he would cut me out too."

Adam rolled his eyes at their youngest; he was always the centre of attention and babied, "What about the others?"

The food was placed down on the table and Cat noticed Adam smile as he looked to the soda and ice put down in front of him, "thanks" Cat offered their waiter.

"So you know Tomb moved to Mistral, and not long after Erza and Grey followed as there is more work there with the bigger borders. They now have two children, Eden and Astrid," Adam was surprised "wow, so we are aunties and uncles, how do they tell their children that they were brother and sister too?" Adam was joking but Cat laughed "well they are still young so they haven't crossed that bridge yet, but Tomb finally came out of the closet and he has a boyfriend~"

Adam smiled at her theatrics as she continued, he had to admit he missed this, the familiarity and the positivity, "Brock is still here, he is a little bit of a loner though and just works, he does toys for orphanages and the homeless kids and he gives many donations for Faunus children and the White Fang. Dad…well I haven't heard from him in a while, must be on another mission, Bianca and Becca called in a year and a half ago, I lost contact with Julian I think two years ago was the last we spoke however I have not been able to escape Jimmy."

Adam noticed her sigh and smiled a little thinking she was being dramatic, "so tell me about your team, I'm guessing you're the leader?"

Cat blushed in flattery "well thanks for the complement but no, Reg is, she is VERY smart, she is Jimmy's partner and Nell is my partner, so we make team RSNC…"

Adam frowned and then realised that they used Jimmy's last name which was also Scars last name that being Slain to make up the team name, but he couldn't make out what colour it was. He continued to frown and for a while Cat enjoyed watching him trying to get it as she finished off her chips and continued her drink, before finally caving.

"It's Arsenic…" Adam couldn't help himself as he laughed "oh man, that has got to be the worse colour and name to have a team after, seriously," Adam enjoyed being able to use the muscles in his face to laugh and smile instead of frowning.

"I knew you would react that way, we are the butt of every joke, even if we are great, only one more year…"

"And then what?" Adam noticed the lost and hopeless look on her face.

"Well I don't know I guess be a huntress but I could do many things, I am not limited, I don't know, I just…I want to have fun again at the BrickTar one last time, to have the true feeling of home you know?"

Adam watched as she tilted her head to him and he nodded solemnly, "I'm really sorry that it took me so long, I didn't keep my promise to you about testing you when your 16…" Cat made a hand gesture to tell him to not worry about it and to knock it off.

"Adam, seriously don't worry about it, we both know who would have won, that being me,"

Adam smiled at her "I think you mean me, has all those years away from me made you forget that I was the one to hold the highest records at Signal?"

Cat laughed "not anymore, Qrow's niece blew you out of the water, I didn't get to meet her at Signal but I did met the older sister- Yang and she told me so."

A few hours passed with Cat explaining what happened over the years since he had left and how Jimmy blew through the years catching her up quickly and then how he acted and his own semblance and what not, Adam was surprised Jimmy had one so strong but easy to backfire.

"What about your nightmares, any new ones I should see?" More drinks were brought to them both, and as the hours passed they continued to order more food.

"I suppose if you are to fight me, then you will learn firsthand, but I want to hear about you, have you done well for the Fang and was it what you expected, any pretty Faunus lady?" Cat made a funny innuendo to being romantic but it just didn't come off funny more like embarrassing, which only made Adam smile and not think about his very recent failed relationship.

"Well I learned many things under Sienna Kahn the current leader; she made me commander, since Ghira chose to step down. The response of fewer attacks on Faunus has been dramatic." Adam paused rubbing the back of his neck knowing he shouldn't be telling her this.

"I'm so glad to hear that, when the White Fang started there were more beatings and a big increase in attacks but since taking on the new views and leadership, the numbers dropped especially here in Vale… I am so proud of you Adam."

It made him smile hearing her say that, and again his chest felt a build-up of pressure and it was blooming he could cry from happiness just hearing those words, he believed this talk was long overdue and what he needed.

"I was in a relationship but it didn't go as planned…"

"No happily ever after then…I'm sorry to hear that, but that just means you haven't found the other part of your heart." Adam knew she was optimistic and he thanked her in his mind, even if he still tensed at the thought of speaking about what happened on that train.

"What about you, any partners?" Cat just shrugged her shoulders "no, I just have been focusing on me…there was someone I was interested in, but it was a miss, I am so glad I dodged that bullet, you know."

Adam smiled "so you're all grown up…an adult now," Cat gasped "no never, I will stay young and sound of mind, I am not an adult."

"Have you seen images of our niece and nephew?" Adam questioned he had noticed he was relaxed with his arm over the back of his booth and drink in hand, he had forgotten about the humans and the White fang and the trove of annoying information he knew and all the things he had to do, he felt relaxed the first time in a long time.

Cat beamed her mega-watt smile and pulled out her scroll, "oh my god Adam, your gonna think they're so cute, aww and this one" she begun to scroll through and show him images as she gushed over them. They were both dog Faunus and from new born babies till now he saw every image, he believed half of her Scroll's memory was just images of the babies.

Adam and Cat continued to talk over the past and all the funny things that happened and each individual of the family, "oh come on Squish that was funny," "yeah for everyone but me, I _still_ don't understand how my nickname is so funny." Adam laughed but continued "seriously who named the main cooking pot 'the big man pot?' It had been named that by the time I arrived," Cat thought over it "I think I asked Erza once and she mentioned that Jimmy called it that, thinking it was dad's personal bowl."

Adam smiled and rolled his eyes "of course he would, but I don't blame him, I miss spag night so much" he actually sounded pained by the end of his sentence "aww~ well if you had taken the time to learn how to cook, then you wouldn't live on instant takeaway," "I don't live on that…" with a deadpan look Cat said "you can't fool me Adam I know you too well, so is it the ramen, oh or pizza maybe pies and chips?" Adam rolled his eyes but smiled "well I would love to be able to sit down in the BrickTar and eat Spag bog made in the old big man pot."

He had been very nostalgic once he saw Squish he just didn't want to leave; she gave him the sense of himself and home. "Well lets go, it's not like the door is ever locked and no one will steal anything, I'll just message dad and see if he's home… to be honest we are terrible kids I don't think any of us bother talking to him or checking in." Cat made a 'whoops' face as she texted him, Adam looked around the café noticing it had gotten dark and quite, and that he had spent the whole day with Cat in her old workplace.

Adam collected his hoodie, putting it back on and same with his cap, he grabbed his weapon and pilled the multiple plates, bowls and cups together on the table, "well he isn't home, so we can have the place to ourselves, should we go?" It was then that Adam got a call on his scroll, "hold on a sec."

It showed Cinder's face and he rolled his eyes, "what now?" he snapped "ohh someone is angry, I came to the camp to speak with you and your lieutenant tells me you have gone out for the day, care to elaborate…"

"I don't need to tell you what I do every second of the day, I am simply having some personal time, and I'll be back tomorrow." He did not wait as he hung up; knowing she liked to have the last word in everything which she normally put a threat to.

"Everything all good?" Adam smiled "yeah Squish; you know how it is you leave for a day and they all lose their shit, let's go."

It was so familiar to him to walk back to their home, "tell me about your team members," Cat smiled "Reg is our leader, she is just awesome when it comes to seeing plans and combo's she also has this natural leadership and she's understanding and nice, much like you. Her Semblance is invisibility, and she fights with a blow dart club which can go invisible with her. Nell is my partner she has a telekinetic ability and she fights with a deck of cards made of high quality tungsten steal that's sharpened, they are both bloody beautiful it's ridiculous, and it's annoying having Jimmy flirt with them all the time well he learned his lesson when Reg put him in his place with a dart to his arse." Adam laughed he enjoyed listening to her little stories that were normally always funny but at Jimmy's expense.

"You can do the spaghetti and I will do the rest," Cat proclaimed as they got to the BrickTar and were inside, "why do I have to do the pasta, you know I can't cook."

He whined but she smiled "because you cannot possibly burn pasta, come on what happened to team effort?"

It was messy and took most of the night, but they managed to get the dinner cooked and both standing with forks in the old kitchen, just eating from the pot and laughing as they both complained it was still not right. "It must be missing something," Adam added "Jimmy's boggers?" "Eww~ that's it I don't want anymore," Adam laughed "good more for me," Cat sat up on the bench as she watched Adam. "I hated how quite it was when everyone left and it was just Jimmy and me, I would purposefully call out my semblance just to hear the many footsteps in the house, but Jimmy complained so I wasn't allowed to do it anymore."

Adam had noticed the faraway look in her eyes, "I'm sorry I left you, I didn't realise we would all leave just the two of you behind," Cat smiled "oh don't be sorry, yous were much older and its natural to move and grow, we can't all stay the same over the years, much like yourself too Adam." Adam swallowed and tensed up at Cat's words "it's alright," she reassured him "I think that what you do in the white fang is bad things for a good outcome, I don't blame you for taking lives, during conflict lives are lost and once it's gone there is no reason to worry or cry over it, there's no way to reverse it or prevent death."

Adam knew Squish was not a softy when it came to taking life she had a normal and quite hard view about it. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that you know," she smiled "I know it does, and that's why I tell you that, so you never forget just how much you mean to me and the family well maybe except Jimmy." They both laughed at the last part which meant no love lost, Adam spotted an old glass bottle as he grabbed it of the top of the kitchen cupboard "oh man, I remember this…"

Cat looked at it "you drank alcohol, did all of yous do that?" Adam frowned at her slightly "no after the smiley-man attacked me, Scar took me upstairs and stitched up my back but gave me a swig of this to be able to deal with the pain…and then he slapped me on the back proud that I had my first scar." Cat laughed slightly knowing their father of course he would do that, "and I am so sorry about that still to this day, do you still have the scar, I thought it may have faded more like hoped." Adam began to take of his top and show her his back to see; it wasn't like he could see it himself, at the same time Cat took the bottle of Brandy and sniffed it then took a swig out of curiosity and nearly gagged it up but managed to swallow it. Adam could only hear her but laughed having a mental image of it "you tried it," Cat rolled her eyes before looking at the pink scar that was bumpy from the deep gouges and fishing line used to make stitches. "I never really knew how bad it was, you healed so quickly and you were never topless…" Adam smirked "oh so sorry I was always dressed presentably" Adam fixed up his top as Cat laughed able to tell he was scoffing at her previous statement.

Cat had been extremely aware of his sunnies, he wore them inside and at night, it made her stomach tense up as if scared to see what was under them, she remembered his beautiful eyes and how he, Julian, Jimmy and herself all had similar colour making them seem more related in a way; it always brought a smile to her face thinking about that. "Adam, why won't you take of your sunnies?" Adam could hear the scared and sadness of her tone, and he looked down briefly, and really thought about it, "promise you won't freak," Cat looked worried as his hands raised up to them and she nodded which prompted him to remove them.

Cat immediately gasped in shock and anger cover her face, she rushed up to him putting her hands on the sides of his face, and he looked down to see growing tears and anger in them. "What did they do to you, those fucking bastards, did you kill them?!" Adam noticed her voice grow in anger and volume, as he grabbed her wrists "it's alright Squish, and yes they are dead," he noticed her instantly relax as she took in the branded letters stating SDC and the burned skin around his left eye, his sclera blood red permanently damaged and his iris turned a dark grey colour. "Can you still see through it and your night vision?" Adam looked to her and smiled she and Erza were much like mother hens and he nodded affirmative "I can…okay now that's out of the way can we get back to some fun?"

"I wonder if the games are still here," Cat went on a hunt for the old games that Brock made them when they were young, meanwhile Adam went into the front room that used to be their bedroom and lit the fireplace with newspaper, small amounts of wood and a small match.

"I found them!" Cat announced with an old box filled with cards, board games and question cards as well as dice, "are they all there?" Adam grabbed out some mattresses and blankets as Cat pulled out some games for them to play with.

Adam relaxed so much and watched Cat's terrible poker face as they casually talked more, "so are you going to tell me about your mystery girlfriend… maybe boyfriend" Adam gave her a frown "you know I aint gay." Cat made a disagree voice and face "well you never showed interest in anyone man or woman, you didn't date when you lived with us so really I wouldn't be able to tell, and its fine if you swing both ways…" Cat looked up to her brothers disbelieving facial expression, "what?! I'm just saying if it is indeed a he and not a she then no judgement here." Adam sighed putting down his three Aces, "I swear you cheat," Cat complained but begun to shuffle to re-deal not giving up till she wins, "okay well her name was Blake Belladonna…" "Wait like _the_ Belladonna family?" Adam rolled his eyes "yes, now will you let me finish," Cat made a lock the mouth shut display to let him know she would be quite.

"…I just stood there completely and utterly lost, I had no idea what the fuck just happened…" Adam briefly went over the many years they knew each other and how she was so caring and loving with him and looked up to him in admiration and love, and how he met her, the funny stories and how they read books together curled up in bed and she would tell him her dreams, desires and goals in life, and how he trusted her deeply. "So after all those years she just left you for no reason, no explanation like it all meant nothing?!" Cat was shocked, surprised and angered, "yeah not making me feel any better Squish," "oh sorry Adam, I just, you should have told her that if she ever broke your heart then she had a world of nightmares coming for her," Adam was touched at how protective his little sister was but he looked down awkwardly and scratched the back of his head when Cat clued on she questioned. "You did tell her about us right Adam?" "Well~ not exactly…" Cat gave him a look that said explain now, "well I thought long and hard about it and I chose not to, one we were in an organisation with a military feel to it, and as commander I didn't want those under me knowing about my personal life and those close to me. And the White Fang was not exactly friendly to humans so knowing I had two human sisters while I was in that crowd was not wise and would come with too many questions so I stayed silent and focused on obtaining the goals for the Faunus, and because I never told anyone I chose to not tell Blake either."

Adam finally looked up to Cat as she had a sad look on her face, "maybe it was that, if you couldn't trust her with your past and family then how could you trust her with your life and future?" "Squish remember how you were only bullied because of me, well that was one reason why I didn't tell them not because I am ashamed, but looking at things now I am not regretful of that, besides her karma will be coming her way soon enough."

Adam laid on his back on the crappy mattresses as he watched his little sister breath in and out as the fireplace slowly died out, he was happy to tell her everything, it was a load of his chest. He was also happy to see she agreed with his anger and desire to hurt Blake for being abandoned, many of his siblings and himself included understood that feeling all too well and as an adult he never thought he would experience it again, but he was wrong. He was just so glad he stayed in Vale and got to see Squish as she helped to elate his worries and pain placed within him but agreed with his actions and thinking she understood the world and how cruel it is and that resulted in some people needing to be just as bad to make it good. With a small smile on his face Adam slowly slipped off to sleep, he would need to rest while he could as Cinder made her plans sound intricate and time consuming even though she shared very little, plus he would need to leave early in the morning to get back to his soldiers.

Adam woke up early and slowly and quietly got up and put on his belt, hoodie and collected his weapon, he bent down to one knee next to his little sister, "Squish," she groaned and turned over to look at her brother "yeah" she asked groggily, but was paying attention to him. "I need to go, I will be in Vail for a while so we should catch up again soon, don't sleep the day away," Adam smiled when he heard her response "don't tell me what to do, but okay I'll message you on the weekend."

Adam was not annoyed when he returned only reminded by Cinder that they had plans that would require **all** of their attention and with that she left him be. Adam thought over the information he had heard from Squish about the rest of the family members, he looked at his scroll and considered contacting Julian.

Blake had kept her failure to herself, she considered him that because she failed him and he her, she could have helped him, she could have stopped him but then she knew she was lying to herself as she was also ashamed of him. She knew she had brought up his killing streak and his like for taking human life, however sometimes she could have spoken up louder or more about it, actually opening his eyes. And then she thought she could stand up to him or stop him but he was so powerful and she saw much doubt in her ability to stop him, he made her vulnerable, he was her boyfriend and as his partner in love she was ashamed how she left it. But he would pull his rank over her to fix things in their relationship which meant he held power over her in a mental abusive way, she doubted he even noticed.

She had been scared telling her team mates of who he was and who she used to be, the young Faunus who looked away because she had strong feelings for the person doing bad, it was then she guessed she was just like all those who did not help or speak up when someone needed help and saving. It was with the end of her thought she realised he did need saving and help, he was not like this not at all when they first meet, he was happy, he smiled and he spoke to her with such care, understanding and openness that who he had become was a polar opposite, but what did she expect with their line of work.

It took her time but she eventually informed her team about who Adam was, she didn't go into details of how their relationship dynamic worked or all the details just the basics, he was the reason why she was always so worried and scared about what he would do. He was passionate, intense and spiteful to those who wrong him or the Faunus so she had not known how he would react to her disappearing act, and so far nothing, she had been waiting for the pounce from the darkness revealing himself ready to get his revenge for what she did to him, or at least steal her away for punishment. She worked so diligently to find out what the White Fang was up to, she knew Adam would **not** work for or with humans; the white fang was made by Faunus for Faunus not a Faunus military organisation under the directions of humans.

It made her feel worse learning they were the ones doing such horrible things and she wanted to know 'why' and if she could have done anything to stop or prevent this, she felt a sense of guilt at knowing just how much they had fallen but mostly why Adam would let it happen, he was so dedicated to the cause and his revolution that nothing short of death would stop him, not even her words of worry seemed to wake him up.

Cat was bored as she sat in the BrickTar, it was break time till next year and winter was setting in, Jimmy was off with Reg training or now making out seeing they became a thing, meanwhile Cat was without her partner. Nell was originally from Mistral and chose to come to Beacon and not Haven academy for her last years and over the holidays she was with her family back home. Cat had finished her last week and headed back home, not having a partner or lover or other family members around… Cat remembered Adam stated he was staying in the Vail area for a while; which gave her a thought.

Adam looked down to his scroll as it buzzed, he was cutting up his forces to work under Roman Torchwick and also delegating grim capture duties and placements for his men and the rally set up, also hitting the Atlas military cargo. He was very busy with the human's plans, he looked down to see it state 'message from Squish' he opened it 'Adam was wondering if you would want to catch up once more, if your busy I don't mind coming to you… if I'm allowed.'

Adam rolled his eyes at her shyness and beating around the bush, she tended to do that when she thought she would be told no instead of a yes, another words she already expected him to say no, and with that thought he frowned. Yes normally he would, and yes he was busy but he could state she was an asset of the human faction they were currently working with and just hope that none of the humans see her, or the Faunus members ask them about Squish, it was risky; but then he remembered that she was no push over.

'Sure, I am in the forever fall forest, at a White Fang camp, just sneak in…if you can,'

Cat jumped excited at the buzz her scroll gave as she finished reading it she smirked at his challenge she knew he was testing her, and then another buzz went off pulling up the new speech box.

'Come in your combat clothes and your weapon; if you are caught don't speak about anything, understood?'

Cat rolled her eyes at Adam's authoritive demand she knew he was a commander but it just showed through so much compared to when he was younger, Cat selected a little avatar saluting and sent 'yes sir!'

Cat was not the best when it came to being sneaky or infiltration, well not like Reg so instead she sat up in a tree with Polaris as a chrome black sniper and looked at the camp site and the guards. Once done noticing a gap she pulled the pin and Polaris changed into its Lance self, as she held it one handed behind her and ran up to her target, that being the largest tent that she could see Adam working diligently over a huge desk. Cat had to be careful as her lantern and herself being uses and sponges of negativity usually brought grim towards her, and she didn't want to give her position away so easily to the Faunus.

Adam decided to continue his work and let his Squish test his men in their training and if newer training and guard rosters should be considered or done, not that he wanted the extra work. Adam received another message as Cinder spoke of something new to the plan that she wanted to talk about with Adam and would be by only after demanding him to come to her location in the Vail warehouse districts, but he denied her stating he was far too busy. But then he groaned at the annoying human candles timing, it was the worse time to show up as he knew Cat would be infiltrating the camp and possibly be successful.

Cat learned that the gap in the border guards was intentional, and it allowed them to box in and move as one and entrap those who manage to see it and move in, which meant they made it for humans as most grim were too stupid to move on a camp tactfully. A large muscled man with a full face mask similar to Adam's and with tattoos was in front of her with a chainsaw like weapon, and five others who had boxed her in, she knew she could take them all no problem but ultimately she didn't want to hurt or kill them and the end result would end up with her and the camp swarmed with grim, so instead she planted Polaris Lance into the ground and put her hands up in surrender.

From there she was kicked in the back of her knees making her drop down as they cuffed her, the one with a chainsaw commanded them to not let her leave their sight as he walked off. Adam came out with the chainsaw fellow with a victorious smirk on his lower face, and Cat rolled her eyes, she was both annoyed at his gloating but she also was happy to see him and had to try and not smile which was hard as she had a terrible poker face.

Adam went over to her lance and pulled it from the ground effortlessly and looked it over as he spoke "I see you found a gap in our guard but that one was done intentually to capture and kill our opponents… this is a nice weapon, okay get up and follow me for questioning." Cat did as he said, knowing he was enjoying playing oblivious as cop and robbers, however a few looked confused and even the tattooed Faunus spoke up in a questioning tone, to which Adam looked at and that was it, they all shut up their protests. Cat realised that her brother was not only looked up to but also feared which meant his command was not going to be taken from his so easily.

Once the tent was closed Adam immediately removed cat's cuffs, to which she hugged him, "hey Squish, jeeze someone would think you missed me," Adam smiled as she said "I did, but also the boredom was getting to me," Adam raised an eyebrow as he watched her look around the tent, take in what she saw but said nothing. "Oh so it was the boredom," Adam gestured and she smiled as she sat on the edge of the desk that was not covered and crossed her legs, "yup, I gotta commend you for that gap in the guard, I knew it was intentually done that way but I wanted to see if your men were good enough to catch me, turns out you keep a clean ship, Captain."

Cat continued to speak as her brother leaned against the desk with his legs and arms crossed, "its break until the new year, my partner went home to Mistral and Jimmy is off sucking face with Reg," Cat made a disgusted face and Adam chuckled. "What, not happy everyone is turning into adults, you wouldn't complain if you had ever experienced a kiss before." Cat blushed puffing up her cheeks she acted as a ten year old once again, Adam noticed that her lantern puffed up with more black smoke and a shiny purple centre that Adam was sure had the ability to collect negativity in the air. Cat also took note and stood up "someone with a lot of negative emotions or intent is nearby," one of the Faunus made a bird call sound and Adam cursed under his breath, "I was hoping there was more time, Squish I need you to hide in this box."

Adam had placed the crate lid on after her and Polaris lance was in, Cat frowned at him when he stated she had to get in, thinking it was another cat thing he was teasing her for considering he was the one to name her. But when Adam showed he was serious and as if something bad was coming she agreed and hopped in after he told her to not make a sound no matter what. Hearing that from her older brother made Cat's stomach do flip flops. Cat peered out through a small hole in the side, she noticed that the masked Faunus from earlier showed someone else into the tent but looked around confused when he obviously did not spot her, and Adam waved him away.

The person was not what Cat had been expecting, she was beautiful with black hair and gold eyes, Cat remembered back to the features Adam had mentioned of his ex-girlfriend but when he called her Cinder she knew this was someone else entirely, and she had no features of a Faunus so Cat guessed she was human. A Faunus could tell instantly if someone else they encountered was a Faunus too as they had a different scent to them, Cat watched as the woman spoke about the attack and a train and bombs, and she mentioned a name that had been spoken off over the years 'Roman Torchwick.' Cat knew that it was none of her business but still she wondered why her brother was working with humans and this woman oozed seductive confidence like no one was stronger than her, and with how Adam acted she guessed it was true. It was obvious Adam just wanted the details and for her to leave as his jaw clenched and Cat watched amazed as she saw the woman threaten him in a subtle way and a fire grew from her hand and her eye lit up. Cat had seen many powers and abilities but she had not seen one like that, even her father didn't have firepower like that, the woman left after obviously riling up Adam's anger.

Cat spent the rest of her stay not speaking of what transpired just telling him about how she and Jimmy were doing and that she was excited to finish Beacon as she considered moving to Mistral to be close to the rest of the family. Adam was still tense the rest of the day but Cat managed to relax him and take his mind off issues she also just spent time watching him work as it was obvious he was swamped. Cat fell asleep on his bed humming a tune to help both of them relax after the dangerous human left, Cat was woken by Adam who sat on the edge of his bed.

"Squish you need to wake up and go home…" Adam was gentle with shaking her awake, he appreciated her telling him of other things to calm him and take his mind off of the obvious issues but she did not question him or speak of anything that happened. Adam realised that it had been a long time since he had not been questioned on his decisions or authority, it was relieving and relaxing when she hummed like she used to when they were young. However her humming put her to sleep on his bed and he ran his hands through his hair as he knew he was to be questioned by his Lieutenant at the very least but also he didn't want others to get the wrong idea.

Cat groaned and looked at him and pouted "but it's so warm," Adam could tell she was about to roll over and snuggle in longer then she should or was supposed to, "no Squish I need you to go." Cat sat up looking to her brother with sad desperation "can't you just tell them I'm your sister, I mean them no harm," Adam could hear the sadness in her voice, he knew he was hurting her, she could still be thinking he was ashamed of being a human's brother of being related by choice. "I can't, they will begin to question my authority," Cat realised that it was nothing to do with her but the power that he held over his men that would change dynamic if they knew the truth and now more than ever she realised she was a burden to him, it hurt to learn that. Adam sighed and placed his forehead against her own still with his mask on "I'm sorry Squish, really I am," Cat leaned her head into his "I know, and I understand, I'm sorry."

Cat got up and grabbed her weapons and placed her sniper on her back, she had understood the situation and that she needed to go, Adam felt bad and began to apologise as her back was turned to him. Cat spoke over her brother letting him know it was alright "I understand Adam, it's okay, having a human friendly with you and familiar makes them question what they don't know about you and what you keep hidden from them therefore their approval of your leadership." Cat turned to him and was able to tell he was upset even with his face covered with a mask, Cat hugged him "it's alright, I will see you again soon, and I may test your defences again, okay…"

A look of consideration crossed her face as she remembered that Cinder woman, "hey, Adam if you need me, or if the shit hits the fan you can call me alright, I will always come, you know that right?" Adam guessed she was considering the shocking change to the White Fang and working with a human who seemed to hold power over him, he appreciated her offer but would not call upon her as he didn't want her hurt or killed. The attack on Beacon did not count as he knew that she would not be hurt, she was too strong, so long as one of his 'associates' do not come upon her but still then he thought she could still win. "And you know the same applies to me, if you need me I will come and help, okay?"

Adam noted the look of she didn't believe he would, Cat knew she could trust her brother but it wasn't that he was not strong enough but just that he was so busy she didn't want to call upon him for that reason. Adam frowned slightly thinking she was questioning his loyalty and ability, "you trust me right Squish?" Cat realised he picked up on her falter and she nodded "I'm sorry, I know I can and I trust you with my life but…well you have such an important job and…" Cat's head was down and Adam lifted her chin with his hand gently, "hey Squish, promise me if you need help or saving from _anything_ then you will call upon me, pinkie swear?" Adam placed up his hand as Cat smiled feeling her brother present, as she wrapped her finger around his, and they both repeated at the same time "I pinkie swear, and if I shall break this then I will stick a needle in my eye, and seal it with a kiss," Adam and Cat placed their thumbs together sealing their promise to one another.

One moment they were making a promise and the next the masked man which Adam informed her was his Lieutenant came through the tent and looked a little tense at seeing them so close together but also the fact that she was there, as he thought she was gone earlier. "What is it," Adam asked dropping Cat's hand and stepping away "a few of our men have been hurt rounding up grim," Cat made a confused face but looked to Adam "well I'm leaving Commander, I'll drop in again, c' ya."

Adam nodded liking that she jumped into a character and he guessed she liked playing a part as she enjoyed games, as Adam accompanied his lieutenant, he questioned Adam "sir, should you be letting her go, she's a human after all," Adam tensed up he didn't blame him for his words as he was a lot like Adam and enjoyed killing the humans and was his most loyal. A little voice in the back of his head spoke 'but so was Blake,' "Yeah I'm sure, she isn't like the ones who have forced our hand, but she is here for one job, which I asked her to complete." "What's that," Adam paused looking off as he viewed Cat walk off into the forest "to test our defences, we don't want to be caught with our pants down once more, so she is not with our 'allies' and they don't need to know we are trying to strengthen our forces…alright?" Adam was happy with the serious unquestioning nod and a "Yes sir" as they continued to deal with the new issue that popped up, Adam had been hoping for sleep until this happened.

Adam put down his now empty cup of noodles that was his lunch, Adam felt a touch on his shoulder as he unsheathed Wilt and spun around to halt as he saw Squish standing there, this time she obviously got by with no issues. Adam let out a breath and his very tense sister finally relaxed as he did, "wow, I aint going to sneak up on you again," Adam smiled "so you got past them all without issue?" Cat smirked triumphantly as she sat up on his desk with crossed legs but before answering took in the empty cup of noodles and raised an eyebrow at it as if to say 'really.' "Yes, it took a while but I managed, so one each now…" Adam perked up at this "oh so this is a game now, huh, alright then," Cat smiled liking how easily he agreed to it. In their family each person got along famously with another but each had a separate relationship, with Adam and Cat being the closest with each other, like how Bec and Bianca were or Grey and Erza, or Jimmy and Brock or Julian and Tomb were.

Seeing as Adam was on his lunch break he spent time with Cat as she told him of her classes and the teachers about how she listened to some old veteran's tell their stories about being hunters, and how she had come by a few bad apples who hated Faunus and how they got detention for half the shit Jimmy pulled. Adam was writing out a new roster as he made knew teams and split them up, he paused hearing someone enter that being his second in command who tensed at the sight of Cat sitting on his bed and looking over to him not really caring in the least that he had just walked in, Adam spoke up "it's fine, if she's here then you know we need to improve our defences as she got past all and into this tent."

Cat smiled and puffed up as if proud of her accomplishment and hearing a complement from Adam, much to the chainsaw Faunus's chagrin, "one of our associates wants to talk to you…" the Faunus was knocked aside as a man in a coat and baller hat and cane walked in speaking over the lieutenant, "yeah, yeah, so I need you men to…hmmm and who may this be?" Adam stood up, "none of your concern," Adam looked over to Cat with a head gesture and stating "your dismissed." Cat got up and walked out knowing Adam was walking a thin line and did not want these human's he was associated with to know about her, so a commander and follower relationship showed when he needed to be unattached.

Cat walked pass the tall muscled Lieutenant and waited outside, "you're not leaving?" Cat sat on a box behind another tent "no there is more to talk about, just gotta wait till that sorry excuse leaves." Cat decided to stick around solely because she knew Adam would be stressed and wound up like last time however she also didn't want to go as she was so bored during the holidays. The second in command stood by her side not letting her leave his sight, she simply ignored him, looking at Adam's tent very focused, she was not happy with the thief around, and considered killing him however she knew it would only make issues for her brother.

It was a short visit and Adam tensed his jaw, there was already issues and road blocks and it was a bloody kid with a moral compass that managed to get in Roman's and Cinder's way as they were thieving some more dust, it was then he realised that it was getting close to the start of the new school year. He tensed up as Roman spoke of his over dramatic recap of events "and what do you expect me to do about it?" "how about instead of whining like a spoilt brat you instead put on your big boy pants and go deal with the child." Adam rolled his eyes and turned away having better things to do, Roman knowing when enough was enough with poking the bull, he left, "come on Neo," just like that the air shattered and gave way to a little girl with pink, brown and white hair. She had an umbrella and her entire colour scheme flowed over into her clothes, the Lieutenant and Cat watched as the two people left Adam's tent, the little girl turned and looked right at Cat and smiled at her in a way Cat felt her skin crawl.

Once they were long gone both made their way to the tent, for once it felt like they were on the same side and page. "Adam is everything alright," Adam turned and looked to Cat "yeah, I thought I said you were dismissed," Cat shrugged her shoulders "you did, but I un-dismissed myself… besides its winter and freezing cold, I don't think you realise how difficult it is to get through the snow without leaving tracks and not to mention the cold, so I want to hold down here as long as I can, plus~ school is starting back up soon, and I won't have time to come by and visit you so much." Cat rugged up on his bed once more and he sighed out also taking note of his second still present, however he didn't question him or their conversation he overheard.

"I still need to get my new books for school, I'm dreading it… but at least I get discount at Tukson's all thanks to dad and Erza," Adam smiled "you know he's one of mine right," Cat and Adam were laying down on the bed from opposite ends with their heads sharing the same pillow as they spoke. "Really, Tukson's a Faunus?" Cat looked blown away with the information, Adam laughed "you couldn't tell," Adam said amused at her facial expression "you could?" Adam laughed again "for an observant one you don't notice much," Cat pouted at him, "not my fault that I don't try to immediately check out if someone is a faunus or human, I really don't see the difference… well besides the night vision, which is totally cool and unfair, plus yous get extra ears, or usable tail or wings to fly on, or web or poison or sharp ass fangs and claws it really aint fair." Adam laughed again "aww~ you don't like the advantage we have, well if you were a Faunus we all know what type you would be… a cat" Cat rolled her eyes at him "oh what would I have?" Adam paused "a tail helps balance and long white tail I think would suite you, but still too bad you're a human hey, you miss out on all the fun of being a Faunus." Adam said the last bit sarcastically, and Cat chose to pat his head with her closet hand and even rubbed his scalp and around his horns to calm and relax him, she knew it would help with his negativity she could feel from him.

Cat had slowly dreaded going back to the last year of school only because she would be stuck with Jimmy on her team and she was lucky that he and Reg were spending so much time together that he was not all over her business. But straight away on the first day of school for the third years was easier compared to their first, Cat had found their building and room straight away, they knew the first year students were arriving for their ceremony that day and would not be attending their team sorting exercise till the next day and then classes begin the day after that.

Cat watched from her room after unpacking her clothes, she could see a few of them stood out just based on the colours they were wearing. Cat wasn't normally so interested in other things. Sure she got curious but not about useless potential, she was mainly watching the bull head landing pads to see when Nell was to arrive, so far she hadn't turned up; it worried her a little.

When Glenda Goodwitch called their team up to the clock tower which held the head master's office, "hello team RSNC (arsenic) thank you for coming so quickly, we have some news to deliver to yous, please take a seat." Jimmy looked to Cat who already could feel the negativity in the room, and knew it had to do with Nell not coming back on time, after taking their seats, Professor Ozpin had a serious but sorrowful face and with his fingers laced he spoke evenly. "I am sorry to tell yous but your friend is reported as missing in action, she accompanied her father on a hunt and their where-abouts is still unknown, so for the time being yous are a three man team, if any news about Nell Smith shows up then yous will be the first to know."

The others looked ready to fight and argue but Cat simply rose making the others go silent, "thank you for informing us off this news, now we must go we have to start prepping for classes tomorrow…" Professor Goodwitch spoke up stopping the young adults "ah about classes I wish to ask you a question, and Jimmy as well, seeing as we have new first years we were hoping a demonstration in the first combat class will help motivate them to aim high but also to show them the possibilities, seeing as yous two are the highest ranking male and female in your last year we wanted yous to demonstrate your skills and abilities to them all." Jimmy looked surprised and so did Cat for a second, they looked to each other and as if they spoke using their minds they agreed "sure that sounds like a wonderful idea, professor what day and time?"

Cat couldn't wait to leave the office as she felt the building negativity that she was absorbing, she was able to take in a lot more since her training advanced over the years but she will always have a limit. The two turned on Cat as they exited the elevator, "what was that Cat, you didn't even seem to care about Nell's disappearance," Reg spoke up "enough Jim, you know that is not true…" Jim was not letting this go and the bad emotions continued to be taken in by Cat who was not feeling so well. "Really do I she was more concerned about her studies…!" Jimmy stopped as he watched Cat bend over and spew up into a trash can, Reg exhaled heavily as if annoyed at how dense her boyfriend was at times. Once done, they simply stood there watching as Cat walked off into the forever fall forest to let out her extra pent up energy.

Cat had many beautiful monstrosities, she loved them all, people may call her weird but the more horrifying it was the more beautiful it was to her and she enjoyed the disgusted and frightened looks upon others faces especially Jimmy's. Cat brought out as many as she could, she had a few extremely large ones but had not been presented with enough negativity to be able to create them that includes using her saved up lantern's energy, she hoped she would never need to call upon them but she just knew she would as this world was never just gonna stop fighting no matter how many wished for it.

Cat released a _lot_ of chewie's, she loved their differences and how they all had a speciality unique to them, she had once seen a TV series in a shop's window trying to sell the technological unit, and the kids show had presenters and cute stuffed little animal like creatures called 'Pokémon' and they all had an ability type but they were all so happy. Cat dreamt of them and created them, they came out with no eyelids, as if they were scratched off and their fur, scales and skin was torn at and lifeless as well as a zombie like with razor sharp teeth and a desire to chase and burrow underground, it was with using these that Cat also infiltrated the White Fang the second time successfully. She used her chew who had a lightning bolt shaped tail and had electric ability, meanwhile char was a dinosaur looking animal with a fire lit at the tip of its tail but it too had sharp teeth and claws ready to attack, they also laughed in a high pitch clown like way, it was so terrifyingly cute.

Adam returned to his tent to pause when he saw his little sister sitting on his desk with a 'thing' curled up on the floor asleep but it was obvious to him that it was one of her creations. "That's two to one, are we going for three or five to announce the winner?" Adam looked a little frustrated with her gloating pride however when he saw how pale her skin was and the darkness to her normally beautiful blue eyes he paused and smiled "how about five, you need the extra tries," this provoked her to laugh and her little 'thing' to leave. If he recalled right it was a chewie that also had its own ability and name that she gave it, but there were so many of those ones he couldn't remember them all.

Cat told Adam off what she was informed about her partner disappearing on a hunt with her parent and then how Jimmy and Reg responded and the offer to show the new kids what to aim for. Adam was proud that his sister was top of the class for last year, he really didn't care about his brother much but thought it was typical a Faunus would be the best in the year level. Adam consoled his little sister, from what he heard from her was that this Nell was smart, nice and beautiful she had talent but wasn't the best, however Cat seemed to bond easily with her. "I'm sorry Squish, but now you know these things happen in life, you need to be strong and move on becoming stronger so that no one who cares about you get told the same about you going MIA or dying." Adam looked down low trying to see her face, he noticed her eyes for one were not as dark, but still slightly sad, Adam felt Squish wrapped her arms around his waist as they sat on his bed, he patted her long hair soothingly, he was used to affection if he had to admit he loved affection, love and attention and so did Squish which was why he and she were so close growing up but also because she listened to him along with them being semi-close in age.

Both paused when the lieutenant walked in and stopped at the sight, he was used to seeing her pop up with no idea how she did it, and he also noticed his boss was close to her, "again, seriously how are you getting in, it isn't from the air, hmmm," Adam pointed his finger downwards to the floor to give him the general idea, and the man clicked however Cat did not see her brother do this action. "Well I better go do some changes to our guard," Adam was happy with his second in command, his weapon was called Bonesaw and his name being Gray Haddock, he was stoic and just as private as Adam but also very trustful and loyal as he offered to pursue Blake on his behalf, but Adam denied the offer as at that time he was ready to move on; but things were now different.

Cat chose to stay the remainder of the day seeing as no one else knew she was present and Gray was not going to tell everyone she was there nor the relationship she had with their commander, something that Gray also left to be a secret. Cat desired nothing more than to stay the night, she didn't want to deal with her younger brother or deal with resolving a one sided issue he brought up once more, as much as she loved him he also believed the world revolved around him as he never had to work, study or train hard being the youngest, it was all given to him. "Please Adam~ I don't want to go back yet," Cat jutted out her bottom lip and gave him big baby kitten eyes and a little watery whimper which disappeared instantly when he agreed to share his single bed with her, much to his annoyance.

"Don't you have a class to show off in tomorrow?" Cat smiled "yes but that's tomorrow and this is now, and now I don't want to go back and deal with Jimmy," Adam shook his head at her dropping her studies, but he remembered she was a little bookworm and that she was probably so far ahead she could have graduated years ago. Cat was curled up on Adam's bed and nearly dozing off like the animal she was named after, Gray paused taking in the human still present noting she was in Adam's bed and the familiarity between them was not the first time he had witnessed it or heard it as he walked pass the tent and heard them talking very casually together and even Adam smiling or laughing.

"Yes…" "Sir I have a new guard strategy to help with infiltrations, just need you to check it over," Adam took it and looked it over and even spoke up about areas needing changes and how to stop underground infiltrators. Adam noticed that Gray's eyes wonder back to Cat sleeping, Adam could see them move through the slits in the mask and for a while his protective brother instincts reared its head that no one was to look or touch her in that way especially not his second in command. "Am I interrupting your viewing time of her?" Adam was tense and oozing anger, Gray bowed to him in apology, "no sir, I am sorry…it's just different to see you so familiar with someone other than Blake and…" Adam noticed he went silent "speak now," "her presence has been picked up by a few others and they question what she is to you as she is human and well you kill humans they think you may not be…" Adam knew what Gray was going to say. Oddly he was relieved the other man was not looking at her in the way Adam had thought he was but he was now faced with a problem, his authority being questioned, he should have known it was bound to happen since teaming up with this human group.

"They think I am falling for a human then, and think I am weak?" Gray looked up and nodded "yes commander, I have told them to drop it and that it was none of their concern but they seem to be a rowdy bunch and still desire answers, especially if she is staying nights and in your bed, things will be carried away quickly sir, I am not questioning what is going on just informing you off what I know." Adam nodded "I understand, you're dismissed, I'll deal with this in the morning; I can't be bothered right now, just try and keep them on track and focused on the cause and their jobs."

Cat was surprised to be swarmed by Adam's men in an angry way and with them questioning her, she ignored them but they soon barred her way, "look guys ask your commander if you need information but I have somewhere to be." Adam came out with a frown "let her pass, seriously what is your issues," Cat ignored their problems, she wasn't a White Fang member for a reason, no she was a Beacon student and she had to double time it to make it to the first combat class for the first years where she would meet up with Jimmy, she looked forward to wiping the floor with him, a little pay back for him causing her such issues with too many dark emotions.

Adam had to put his foot down but also wanted to calm his men and get their trust and loyalty back, so he made a speech about how he was using the human to help them deal with the others lording over them, and just 'acting' the part to get their plans in place. It was obvious that they did not like being called animals by Roman or told what to do; they became slow and sluggish and slacked on everything they were meant to do. However Adam's words built up their morale and conviction to listen to his words and if he says to follow the humans and do as they say then they would.

Cat made it in time to meet up with Jimmy and Glenda Goodwitch, she was informed that the first years would also have the opportunity to fight with them after their initial duel and they can pass on some tips and tricks in fighting skills. Even allowing them to call people out of the crowd and teach or one on one fights pushing them out of their comfort zone to be able to initiate and participate in class. The whole class was like an intervention with them all able to come forth and learn not just from a teacher and professional huntress but from two high ranking students currently at beacon and getting a sense of where to aim.

Jimmy elbowed Cat as he saw some of the students up in the stands and when Cat looked up she made eye contact with the young Yang and Ruby who waved to them, they were seated with a black haired girl and a white hair girl, they all seemed giddy and excitement buzzed in the room. Adam, Jimmy and Cat were great students that included when they attended Signal and there they meet Yang as a student, she was like her father and teach Mr Long, the two only met Ruby because around school hours and after some classes she would be Mr Qrow Branwen's little shadow and trying to start up designs for her weapon also a scythe, which their teacher complained about having to teach her the technique to all the time.

Cat smiled and gave a little wave back and Jimmy and Yang smirked sizing each other up, they liked to have pun wars but also a little challenge between them in sparring after all they were the same age. "Who are they?" Weiss asked the sisters, "the girl is Cat Lancaster and the boy is Jimmy Slain they are siblings," Ruby stated but Yang took over having spent more time with them and learnt a lot more. "Yeah Jimmy's our age but he advanced rapidly at Signal but Cat she's older than us by two years, they are both wickedly strong and talented their dad is a hunter and trained them himself along with their siblings…" Ruby spoke up as the thought her question over "how many siblings again?" Yang thought it over "um I know she has three older brothers, one named Julian another Tomb also Adam, uncle always went on about him, I think they had a few sisters too so I think seven or eight maybe, I will have to ask Jimmy next time we talk."

Weiss's eyes widened at the high number of siblings "wow, but isn't he Faunus, what is she then?" Blake frowned at the heiress as she asked a question not realising that it was stated rudely, "oh, hmmm I never asked and never noticed but yeah I think her older siblings are Faunus so she must be too, I wonder though." It became obvious that Yang and Ruby were not brought up to identify people as Faunus or Human and that made Blake smile, but she noticed that their last names were different "what about them having different last names?" Yang shrugged "Ruby and I have different sir names, but I know for a fact that Jimmy's is his father's last name so maybe Cat has her mother's last name…" The heiress spoke up "that's not possible the Lancaster's past away a long time ago, they use to have dealings with my family, as far as I knew Mr and Mrs Lancaster did not have children and they were both human, but that's just what I was told." Blake had frowned at that information one because the heiress seemed to jump to conclusions but also because the two seemed more like a mystery the more they heard.

"Alright settle down and take your seats, as this is your first combat class I wanted to open your eyes to the possibilities and how far you can go in your three years at Beacon, with me today is Cat Lancaster and Jimmy Slain both top of their classes, peers and as a team with the highest scores, so they will fight in a demonstration for yous all to see and yous will also understand the rules of using the combat class for battles." Goodwitch stood beside them and looked down to her large scroll and nodded to them, as they both made their way to the large round area, Goodwitch explained the rules. "There is obviously no killing and the match is over when someone forfeits the match or their aura falls into the red, up on the display screens you will be able to watch their aura bars."

Jimmy smirked and as they took their places across from each other he spoke "ready to lose in front of the new students," Cat smirked excited to finally be able to put him in his place "are you?" Cat grabbed her sniper and changed it into its lance form, making the students hum in excitement seeing the top students go at it. Jimmy grabbed his duel shapely middle size swords/ daggers, too big to be daggers but too small to be swords. Cat guessed he was going to use his time stop straight out of the gate and end it with her falling like it was over in a second, he would call it 'a badass introduction' so she unclipped her lantern and attached it to the end of her lance. Cat smirked at seeing her little brother tense and with his natural worry made the lantern glow purple and have black wisps of smoke fluffy around it.

"Oh wow, can't say I've seen a weapon like that before," the Heiress agreed with her silent partner "yeah I wonder how she will utilise a lantern in a fight," Yang spoke up "I have no idea, all I know is our Uncle helped her build her weapon and he trained with her too, no other students were too, something about it being too dangerous, however Jimmy and I always fought in hand-to-hand but he is no push over." Ruby had heard the stories and seen the weapons but never in action and with their semblance she had no clue as to what theirs were, they seemed to keep that quite, Ruby buzzed with excitement waiting to hear the announcement from the professor to begin their match.

It was obvious to those in the stands that once the lantern came into play the boy began taking her very seriously, and there seemed to be a little rivalry between the two, a few students stated who they thought would win either the boy or the girl. "Begin" Goodwitch announced as the two leaped off of their battle ready stance, Cat was good at seeing gaps in ones defences and tried to think a few steps ahead like what her opponents next move would be, lancers typically had to think that way being so close combatant all the time.

Jimmy had curse and should have seen this coming, he didn't want to lose in front of the first years and neither did she, so she decided to utilise the other half of Polaris Lance which would make it difficult for him to use his own semblance which would end this match in a second. For some reason the negativity stored within that lantern was so dense and heavy that it weighed him down even with time stopped and the weight it placed on him gave him less time to use his own time-stop, his body already took on a huge exhaustion toll from using it and his aura drains rapidly, even if he had trained it and extended the time of its use. He frowned when she attached it to her lance he was not going to be able to use his unique power so easily, and he would try to time it right, he noticed the heavy feeling that the lamp gave off was increased recently. He had not known why but it naturally put him in a frightened state not to mention he hated her 'guards' the lot of them made his skin crawl. He was sure she would not want to show her special ability to the class of new students so soon; he knew she liked to keep it under wraps as some people called her a grim due to it.

Both went in and fought with just their weapons, moving quickly and with precise where Cat had more speed and flexibility Jimmy had the edge with strength as their hand held weapons clashed against each other. They backed up after sizing up one another with consideration, Jimmy noticed the heavy feeling he got when close to her, without that lantern he would be faster than her but she had it for that exact reason and he cursed her, causing the lamp to glow a brighter purple and increasing its blackness with his bad thoughts, he would have curse himself but he was wise enough not to.

Cat smirked at her little brother, she had to be smart versing him, and she was happy that she was irritating him only giving herself more power, she knew she could speak up and cause him to get angry but she decided that if her failure was imminent in this match then she would fall back to that little trick of causing her opponent to get angry and all she had to do was mention one of their older siblings names that he felt abandoned him.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR watched in amazement, "wow their good," Pyrrha spoke up knowing a lot about fighting and weapons, she was curious about the lantern though it seemed to glow brighter the longer the fight went on. Jaune was bug eyed, he doubted himself 'no way I could ever be that good.' Yang and Nora put bets on who would win and commented loudly along with cheering, the others watched closely trying to pick up on their semblances. The others continued to look up noticing that their aura's were still at 100% which made them think that maybe they were not being serious or that they were being extra careful, it would be interesting to see who laid a hand on who first causing their aura to drop slightly.

They rushed each other as Cat slid under Jimmy's jump they were both going back and forth fighting trying to get the first hit, Jimmy tried to utilise having dual weapons, but his sister was fast and seemed to make that fact noticeable as she blocked every attack he tried. She eventually did something he was not expecting, she must have been over their stale mate and with her right hand threw her spear up to embed in the roof above them and while he was distracted she moved into his guard. He swung his weapons but using her aura she grabbed both his swords and kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards as she still held his swords, leaving them both weaponless, as she too threw them up into the roof leaving them embedded. This made Jimmy worry as he knew her semblance could finish him off easily, he would need more time to be able to take her aura down with his own but without her lantern he felt confident and so he rushed into her guard, and just as he was about to activate his stop-time he felt an almighty weight crush him from above.

The students were shocked to see the girl throw her weapon away in a sense, the spear like weapon in the roof while the lantern dangled from the bottom above her position, her aura dropped a little from using it to shield her hands as she took his weapons from him, but then his dropped from taking a full on infused kick from her. Pyrrha and the others were surprised as they watched the guy smile, Pyrrha was correct with assuming he viewed that weapon as a big handicap for him, but seeing it above the girl she wondered if maybe it was still usable for her, because Pyrrha had the feeling she was playing him in a game of chess and checkmate was within reach.

Everyone sat on the edge of their seats watching the guy fall to floor and his aura slowly drop down, the girls was dropping too but nowhere near the rate his was, the lantern had made the area below it dense with negativity and like gravity planted the boy to the floor as his own aura was trying to shield him from the dense darkness. The girl seemed to have no problem standing and Pyrrha wondered if she had a gravity type of semblance, but then again she could tell it was the lantern that made the boy fall to the ground but she and the others could not see anything in the air no colour or feeling, it was impossible to see, but the lantern glowed a bright purple and smoked black as if doing something. And just like that the match was won by her as the boys aura tapped into red; the lantern stopped glowing as Goodwitch called the match to an end, Cat jumped up and reclaimed her weapon as Jimmy cursed her.

Cat knew that Jimmy guessed that so long as her lantern was not on her or the lance then it was 'safe' but she had the ability to pull, push and create beings with negativity. So once her lantern was above them she simply magnetised the dark feelings towards her in a certain area and that allowed her to chip away and reduce her little brothers aura, that was all she needed to do, and it did not require her to put in much effort at all.

"As you can see Cat Lancaster is the winner, yous may fight with her or ask her questions, she is to help answer your questions and give you tips and tricks on your first day, just do not swarm her, Jimmy thank you, you can go recover." Jimmy was stopped as all the students came down or spoke between each other, Yang dashed to meet up with Jimmy just to taunt him and made him promise her a match later in the year.

The class was rowdy and had to be calmed by the professor, "I enjoyed your match, I still have trouble figuring out your semblance though," Cat turned to see Pyrrha "thank you, I'm Cat and you are…" the young girl glowed in happiness, "I am Pyrrha it's nice to meet you Cat." They shook hands, and Cat noticed there was not an ounce of negativity coming from her. This prompted her team and RWBY to come forth but so did a few others, a red flutter of petals flew up to her and Cat had not known the little one personally or got close to her however the girl had stars in her eyes and was looking at her spear and her lantern very closely begging to touch it. "Ruby I don't think it's wise, but what is that lantern?" A white haired girl spoke up slightly annoyed at the excited one. Cat looked to her noticing the Schnee symbol and she filed that away as useful information, it was obvious her family were haters off their family especially Adam.

"It's a special stone I use like dust but different, my weapon is called Polaris Lance," Pyrrha noticed the name her own semblance being Polarity but she wondered what exactly hers had polarity over maybe it was gravity after all. Cat noticed negativity as she noticed a huge teenager nearly the same height as Adam walk over and pushed a blond haired kid out of his way, the blondie seemed submissive and had no combat prowess at all. The bully as she thought of him as, came to her but she ignored him and walked over to the blondie, "hey I want you to show me you basic fighting stance." Goodwitch noticed the third year single out the first year with no experience and she smiled, she knew the girl would notice right off the bat.

Jaune was embarrassed and slightly scared and shakenly got into a stance that was nothing that it should have been for one that wields a sword and shield, the girl pushed him over, "owe what the hell was that for?" the girl looked down at him and for a moment he was scared and thought she could see right through him and his fake transcripts but she smiled. "Silly if you were in the proper stance then you would not have fallen when I pushed you, get up and I will show you."

Cat really enjoyed being a mentor for the first years, she helped the blondie who she learned was Jaune Arc to take a battle stance and how to thrust a weapon, she let Ruby play with her weapon but not her lantern, Yang had a one on one fist fight with her, many were shocked when Yang did not win, but the multi-talented third year did. Cat advised Ruby to learn hand to hand because without her weapon she was useless, and she also met Nora who fought her and lost, Ren was very nice and ended up asking about her semblance but understood when she said she kept it secret for a reason. Cat specifically remembered meeting Blake Belladonna, the name stuck out and when she took in the bow she knew exactly who this was- her older brothers ex-girlfriend, along with Weiss Schnee, it was an interesting team. Blake was silent and to the back, and using her chance to act as a teacher she signalled out the cat Faunus, "you should step out of your comfort zone, you will need to in the future," Goodwitch took note that Cat initiated the contact, "how about a friendly spar and I can give you some tips?" Goodwitch and the rest of the class looked to Blake expectantly.

Blake felt like she 'had' to comply, it was a short match, Cat commented on her shadow semblance and that it allowed many possibilities, and then she mentioned she was lucky to have such a diverse weapon. Once done and Blake loss as the two stopped their little test, Cat spoke next to Blake's ears, "being a cat faunus gives you the great ability to have the advantage over others," Blake's eyes widened but she had noticed from her scent that she was not a Faunus either but a human.

Cat spent time with each member and team a few were less notable than others the ones she focused on the most was the crappy teams she had to pretty much comment and give them a lot of advice and tips, one person being Jaune, Nora left openings too much, the heiress was a little to formal and took all the time in the world to correct herself and get into form as if thinking through a checklist. It was obvious the Schnee did not like her very much but Cat thought it was because she was both mysterious but also because Weiss thought she was a Faunus, "so what type of Faunus are you?" there was miss-trust in her eyes, but with the question the room went silent. Cat knew that Blake would not say she wasn't a Faunus, most humans didn't know that a human and Faunus could be told via their scent but only by a Faunus, so in doing that would give her own secret away. "I guess you're not use to speaking to people, but it's considered impolite to ask someone such a question," Cat chose to not answer, if some chose to think her a Faunus then so be it plus she was right it was impolite to ask that out of nowhere.

A team called CRDN (cardan) was very rude and quite useless compared to Pyrrha, Yang and even Ruby, they had a terrible leader, maybe one day he would be good, but even Cat knew Jaune would be a better leader than him, once he gets his act together but Ruby reminded Cat of Adam a natural born leader with hope in her eyes.

Adam had been busy since the start of the school year, he had seen Squish less but he also didn't see Cinder or her posse anymore either, which helped him. It had been quite a lot during the year, the heists were going easy and all he had to do was organise things, Gray helped him out, when he wasn't there Gray was to fill in, mainly because Adam hated to deal with the humans who strong armed them and everyday seeing them reminded him of that.

Cat was so busy and it was difficult deciding what the dynamic of their team was going to be now that they were down a team mate and no news had been received about Nell. They knew the Vital Festival was coming up and so were the mission weeks, they wondered just how it would go. But recently Cat had been pulling away from Reg and Jimmy it was always those two and they were partners and lovers which made her not want to be around them. Not having her own partner Cat decided to go to the Library a lot more and sometimes hang around other year levelled students.

Cat chose to sit and read however she was distracted by seeing Team RWBY playing a board game, it was a tactful one that Yang obviously was a pro at, but Cat thought it was because she actually knew the rules and what cards applied to it. There was also Team JNPR who were reading and one Nora sleeping, Blake seemed to only be present in person her mind was gone and her eyes seemed tired.

Cat heard the news and gossip, many things were happening such as the white fang being responsible for attacking and stealing dust in Vale along with the first year students interfering. Cat was worried that would possibly cross Adam's path with theirs, and first year students shouldn't be doing such things. Cat knew the head master most likely knew but was encouraging them. Cat had tested Blake, it was obvious to her that she was trained well, and Cat wanted to pat her older brother on the back for such good work, however she automatically didn't like her because every time she saw her all she saw was the pain she inflicted upon Adam along with a need for revenge. Meanwhile the Schnee was untrusting and questioning and Cat hated that, the Schnee's were always the ones hurt or attacked never the ones accused and when they were it was boohoo for them and a sob story of all the good they do with other charities but they never helped or spoke up for the Faunus. That too made Cat want to go after the Schnee however she knew a name did not make the person as she herself had the last name of her attackers, it was a choice but also the police put through she was their daughter so it stayed that way in the system never to change.

Blake had noticed Cat Lancaster hanging around the library more, she was suspicious of her for multiple reasons, one Weiss stated the Lancaster's were 'killed' and never had a daughter two Weiss was also suspicious of her. Three was the fact she knew Blake was a 'cat' Faunus specifically but she herself was not a Faunus and shouldn't be able to tell that from her movements alone. Four was that she didn't spend time with her team or partner; five was that she deflected questions about her semblance and her family member besides Jimmy Slain who she claims is her brother. But the main thing was that when Blake was sparing with her Blake had flash backs to when she learned under Adam, Cat gave many of the same opinions but also commented the **exact** same way he did about her semblance and her cat Faunus flexibility, and it had been 'him' that gave her the weapon; something didn't sit right with her.

When Cat learned about Blake being at Beacon and again a Schnee Heiress the first thought and reaction was to inform Adam off it, however she bid her time, she would feel bad if either Yang or Ruby's partners were hurt or killed but that was it, even Cat found herself wanting to attack Blake mostly because she hurt Adam which meant she hurt her as well. It wasn't till the news of the girls interfering with the White Fang came to light did she act, she didn't manage to get pass the guards but she wasn't really planning on it either, Gray had not been present and she wondered why, but she was taken straight to Adam who was trying to catch some Z's.

Cat debated leaving him to sleep but as she turned he spoke up "now I'm awake what is it you want?" It was obvious to her that he thought it was one of his underlings but she spoke to surprise him "I came to see my big brother but he was sleeping on the job, he may get demoted if he keeps it up," she joked and Adam opened his eyes and smiled "well aint I lucky my boss isn't present, you're not gonna tattle are you?" Cat made her way over to his desk and sat in her usual spot, "is this three one now," Adam asked thinking she got pass again but she shook her head as he sat on the edge of his bed yawning "no, its two each, I actually wanted to speak to you about somethings I have learned… that being Blake is attending Beacon and one of her team members is the Schnee heiress." Cat noticed his tenseness, "so she ran… to a school, and she is with a _Schnee_ , wow how she has fallen," Cat smiled. "I got to fight her on her first day at combat class, did you give her that weapon?" Adam smirked "you like it?" she smirked "it is very handy, but I am good with my own, the heiress is untrusting of me, I don't know what started that but I guessed it's because she and others think I am a Faunus, of course I gave away knowing Blake is a Faunus but then she knows I am human, she said nothing." Adam nodded "to scared to speak up anymore, how very unlike her, I'm surprised she didn't run when you claim to know what she is, she's a dam coward."

Cat remembered the food fight she walked in for a late lunch and saw the hole in the roof and a broken table, there was two students from another school who was there for the festival, and the back wall was a mess, Cat's presence made everyone jump. "So is there just no lunch today?" Cat noticed Blake and Schnee tense but it was not noticed by the sisters, and the four colourful other people got to their feet, Cat noticed that it was team Juniper. Professor Ozpin turned to Cat, not hearing or feeling her entry, it unnerved him how much she resembled Salem when she was human, she had the exact same eye colour and when she wore half her hair up in a bun, the resemblance was uncanny, however she had white hair much like Salem now did. "Ah miss Lancaster I apologise a few first years got rowdy and decided to cause a mess," Cat simply smiled and said "well so long as they had fun, I'm going off campus for lunch then," Ozpin decided to not stop her and he noticed the sisters wave to her as she did them, but he equally noticed the other two of team RWBY acting dis-trustful, he guessed it was her semblance it always was what put people on edge.

Cat had spent the time between first and second semester with Adam most of the time just with the White Fang camp, even as far as ignoring Jimmy's calls and messaging back that she was fine. She got to train with them, more like train them and helped them get stronger; Adam had only spent his lunch times with her and even got her a makeshift bed set up in his room instead of sharing all the time. He didn't mind sharing with her, it was just like the old days when they shared bedding on the floor of that old big room at the BrickTar but they were bigger and older now and he felt she should have her own bed rather than stealing his all the time. Before heading back to the second semester Cat swung by Tukson's, she had to get a book for the new advance literature class she was taken to get some extra marks before the year was over and she graduates.

Cat opened the door, hearing the ring of the bell and noticing straight away two people inside, she could tell from outside that it was all dark inside with the blinds up and was expecting it to be dark. A young man and woman stood before her over a dead Tukson, she got a good eyeful of them and once they turned to her and she saw them she instantly dashed out of there, utilising one of her nightmares, she turned into an alley and got Jumper to transport them to the camp of the white fang. She explained to Adam that Tukson was killed and gave a description of the two people that she saw standing over his body. Adam sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "Squish, calm down and take a seat, I need to explain something to you. As you know Tukson was with the White Fang but he chose to leave solely because we are now working _with_ humans, he abandoned us and our new _friends_ were to deal with him as he stole information from us, so the humans as you know were those that 'took care' of him." Adam made air quotations with his hands at took care of and friends Cat then realised that they were with Cinder and part of whatever plan that Adam was also involved with, she saw the Vale map and beacon specifically looking at it.

Adam picked up her looking at his plans and for a while he tensed up worryingly for a second but then again she was his sister and he knows he could trust her, "Squish I am sorry, but please just stay away from those people, and mouth shut," Cat noticed he was firm with stating that last part, but she solemnly nodded "will you at least inform me if I need to get out?" Adam nodded "sure I'll give you a heads up, I'll tell those troublesome humans to back off and not pursue you as a loose end."

Cat did as told and kept her head low and information to herself, she had seen them around and noticed when they recognized her, but she walked pass them. Cat figured they were not to be trifled with for Adam's sake but also because the woman was formidable enough for Adam to still his hand.

Adam went to the warehouse with Roman, Cinder and the kids, "ah Adam, what brings you all the way here, normally you're too busy to deal with us directly," Adam nodded to Gray and noticed his men packing things up and moving to their next phase but he looked to her kids. "I heard word that your _children_ were caught doing the deed," Cinder wasn't surprised and spoke up "yes they were caught but we are on it…" Adam took a step forward "that's why I am here, you 'lose end' is fine, they will keep their mouth shut…" "Aww Adam; were you watching our back and cleaning up after us but we can't take that risk, it is done our way, do you understand." Adam watched as her inner flame lit up in her hand and around her one eye, but he tensed up and took another step forward obviously surprising her and causing Emerald and Mercury to tense up, "and this is non-negotiable, she is to be left alone or we end this here and now!" Adam pushed the hilt of his blade out of Blush so that the red steel could be seen, he was ready to fight for Cat's life if need be. "Okay then, she is off limits," Adam didn't like the victorious smirk Cinder gave him as he slowly pushed his sword back into its sheath.

Cat had made eye-contact with the trio in the hallway, the hairs on the back of her neck rose but she kept walking not turning back at all, she realised Beacon was a big if not centre part of this plan Adam was working on with them.

When it was time for mission week, Cat left with her leader and brother, she felt a shift in her team, it was not complete and it was lacking trust and fluidity. They spent a lot of time clearing out Grim; they had been called in specially taking a bullhead to back up a second year team called coffee CFVY. There was just a mass amount of grim that they had already been there longer than they should have been, it was obvious their morale and energy was lacking Cat could feel many negative emotions, they were in the wilderness meant to protect the boarders which were swarmed with more than normal numbers of the grim.

Jimmy, Reg and Cat dropped in to help out, Reg spoke up to their leader named Coco, "Team arsenic here to help, take a break coffee, Jimmy I will round them up and you finish them off, Cat make a boarder and take all out with in it and don't let any come any closer to our current position." Cat nodded to her leader "understood." Cat noticed that there was a campsite set up and their pro hunter being Mr Port. Coco turned to their professor, "don't you think you should go with them?" Professor Port turned to them with a serious look, "team arsenic is conditioned to be with no supervision, they are safer fighting by themselves, you will understand soon enough."

Reg used her blow dart club weapon to shoot as many grim while she was invisible and then activated the gravity within the darts to forcefully pull them together when they converged together in a mass Jimmy used his time-stop semblance to rush through and slice and dice them up and once done all that was left was disappearing black clouds of dead grim. Meanwhile Cat was high on bad emotions from team coffee which allowed many grim to turn to her, she called out a few nightmares that being 'Rebens Marido de Laith which was a giant tree man and he made a boarder from harsh thicket so strong and sturdy it was not passible with its thick bark and sword sized barbs, and from the ground shot up many vines that captured all of the grim within the newly made boarder as she pulled out her snipper and shot off round after round and Jimmy joined her but shooting off arrows with his bow and getting rid of them all. It was relatively quick and easy, they joined the others at the campsite after Cat released her tree-man, she had been worried about a pack of Goliaths just beyond her boarder, they stood watching sizing up their enemy but decided to turn away and leave.

Cat joined the others at the campsite being the last to arrive, "well it seems the grim have decided to not advance anymore," Reg nodded "well there you go professor," they all took a seat around a made up camp fire, Cat took in the second year team as they introduced themselves, "Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daishi." Cat noticed that Coco was fashionable and had many bullets on her person, her weapon a bag that turned into a Catlin gun, Fox was a tall tan young man with pure white eyes and crimson hair, his weapons being a pair of orange bladed tonfa that sat on his arms. Velvet was a rabbit Faunus and wore an entire body covered in multiple layers of clothes being brown and golden which also matched her long brown hair, ears and eyes, she had a brown and gold box attached to her hip, but Cat was sure she didn't see her fighting which intrigued her a little. The last was a very tall teenager with short black hair, black eyes and he had green upper body armour and a long orange coloured sword, he was the one who protected the rabbit Faunus while dealing with the grim.

Reg introduced our group "I'm Reg Luster team leader, this is my partner Jimmy Slain and Cat Lancaster, you guys look exhausted how long have yous been out here?" Professor Port answered, "too long team Arsenic, we thank you greatly for the assist, when those old age Goliaths showed up things got a little hairy." Coco spoke up "yeah we were meant to be doing the dance but have been here for longer than was expected," it was then that Cat realised that at that moment they were supposed to be dancing in heels and dresses not that it was her thing. Coco had known of who the team was, she also knew they used to have a fourth member, but didn't see her this last year, when Coco had been a first year their team was legendary as the siblings being Cat and Jimmy had a notorious hunter father and the fact they had very impressive semblances the whole team did, and they had no problems taking on their mission even finishing it sooner and going off on a few more to help out the kingdom. Coco nodded to them "we thank you greatly for the help, having a break is helpful, say…" before Coco could ask about Nell their fourth member Cat shot up to her feet and looked off into the dark as if she could see in it, but then again Coco guessed maybe the rumours of her being a faunus was true "Grim are trying to break through the boarder, they just waited till night fall to do it."

There was no rest for the two teams, and this time Cat was running on empty, she needed more negativity they had fought all night long they began doing tag in's and out, while taking a break of thirty minutes. Cat noticed that she was not recovering her aura or breath much and with a serious look on her face she looked Jimmy dead in the eyes "Jimmy I have been seeing Adam, he said you're the dead weight of the family and the easiest of the family to walk away from, said he was so elated to escape your whines and non-stop baby cries on how hard life is for you." Jimmy exploded in anger and yelled his head off at his sister, Team CFVY were surprised to see Jimmy yelling right in Cat's face, but when it was time for them to rotate they noticed Cat was smirking, and no bad blood or friction was noticeable.

Cat was elated when she stepped off the bullhead and team CFVY was doing the same across from their aircraft, they noticed Ruby talking to Velvet, but they were ready to go shower and sleep for a little while.

They were sent out when an alarm sounded, Vale had been breached; their team rushed along with coffee and set off to the area flooded with grim, team RWBY was there along with JNPR and also a few others but they all dropped from their bullhead and began attacking. Cat split up as did her other members of the team, Cat noticed Gray and a few other White Fang members, it was noticed that the breach came from a train done by the group, she chose to leave them be as they left for their escape. Cat looked up and noticed Adam on top of one of the buildings, and then noticed that woman and her two body guards from 'haven' showed up also helping out, which made Cat narrow her eyes.

Cat hung back in the town watching as the their group looked over their handy work as if happy and Adam by their side, it annoyed Cat to see, but she knew it was not her place to say anything, Adam warned her to keep her mouth shut and so she would; but it didn't mean she had to like it.

Reg called a meeting, and spoke about the Vital festival that being should they enter or not, Jimmy wanted to as he wanted to show off, but being down a person meant in the four on fours would automatically lower their chances but still Cat didn't want to mainly because of what her power was. "I really want to sit this one out guys, can't we just watch and support those who are fighting, I just think we are already down a person and I honestly don't want to." Reg nodded "okay one yes and one no, guess I am the deciding factor, so I spoke to Goodwitch and she said that we could enter from the doubles or do the fours it's up to us, so with that I say we do, but if you chose to not be present Cat then Jim and I will go in as doubles."

Cat felt out-numbered and sighed "fine I'll join yous but after we pass the team matches I am out understood?" Jimmy clapped "yes that's my sister," Cat smiled at Jimmy's excited outburst, and decided she had something to tell Adam next time she saw him, and she definitely wanted to see him.

More training was put in between classes and Goodwitch attended to make sure us as a team were 'good' enough to join, being third years were versing other third year teams and students. Cat managed to get away just before the Vital Festival, she totally forgot to sneak in and gain an extra point in the game with Adam, when she arrived she noticed that they were very busy moving things and Cat noticed a few tents missing and the items being put onto a bullhead that had the White Fang insignia on it. Cat felt worry and panic at the prospect of Adam leaving once again, she walked into Adam's tent and noticed that most was packed only leaving his bed and the desk in it. "Wow, yous seem to be in a hurry to leave," Adam turned and it was obvious to Cat that he was tired "hey," he rubbed his hand down his face, "Squish this is unexpected." Adam had thought that after she saw him in Vale during the attack that he was officially in her bad books, she instead smiled and showed up to see him. "Well, I had been busy as of late but with the Vital festival the teachers gave us some time off to train for it," Adam looked up looking up to Cat with a look of surprise and then worry, "you're fighting in it, but I thought yous were down a member?"

It was with his words that Cat knew something was wrong, "yeah but we are also top of the school, so we are still in, but Reg and Jimmy are gonna move through to the doubles," Adam smirked "you sound confident," Cat smirked "of course they are only getting through because of me."

Team RWBY had been surprised when they saw team CFVY return and spoke to Velvet, who said they had extra help but team arsenic which turned out they were the best for a reason, and she praised them a lot. "Yeah but that Semblance is mighty scary," Ruby looked to her team and then back to Velvet what do you mean, who's semblance?" "oh Cat's of course, she has these strange creature things that she calls upon, her brother Jimmy Slain told me it's called Nightmare, they are all different and useful, she had one build a barrier out of trees and then entangle up grim for us, but there were some others too, I think he said she absorbs negative emotions and using her aura she can make scary creatures that she controls, I don't know anything other than that, but Jimmy has a time manipulation semblance and Reg can turn invisible, it was so exciting to see them in action."

Blake had come clean about being a Faunus but not in the best way possible, however she informed them of Adam her partner and how he changed, however Blake forgot to mention that she could tell Cat was not a Faunus. After talking to Velvet it reminded her and as they made it to the bullhead "hey guys I forgot to tell yous something a Faunus can tell if someone is a Faunus by their scent, and Cat is not a Faunus, so I know that her and Jimmy are not related." Yang looked to her "why didn't you tell us earlier?" "I didn't want people to know that I was a Faunus and then by the time everything unfolded I forgot about it, but I think I understand why I don't trust her, it could be due to her ability to absorb negativity and reform it into creatures." The others nodded but the heiress frowned "I understand why you didn't tell us, but something about Cat doesn't sit right with me that being her last name, I swear the Lancaster's did not have a child plus they were apparently killed but the case was swept under the rug, or so I heard my father state."

Cat visited Brock the day before the festival, his little store was called toys and music galore, it was a quiet little nick-knack store, he was sitting on a stool hunched over the front desk, when he looked up Cat noticed that he had glasses on with multiple magnifying lenses on it, and he had a small pocket watch that he was tinkering with. "Ah Cat," Brock got up and removed the lenses from his face as he came around the counter and hugged her, she smiled back "ah Brock it's good to see you again," "tell me how have you been?"

Cat explained to Brock about how she including Jimmy and his girlfriend the team leader were going to be participating in the festival and also the recent events like her teaching the first years, and how she reached out and talks to Adam every now and again. He was happy for the team and then said he would watch them, they spoke of the other siblings and the fact that Erza was pregnant again, which Cat had not known till then.

Adam had been happy to hear back from Gray apparently his second in command and a group of his underlings managed to get away because Cat let them pass unnoticed, he also had more with him when he and his men attack Beacon. Adam looked at the last of the plans, he was to pull back his forces when the grim infestation is thick enough, and to not destroy the Atlas tech soldiers but the human ones are free for all. Adam did worry about the students for a second, he knew both Jimmy and Cat were going to be there but they were strong but also he didn't want to get Faunus citizens to get hurt that was the opposite of his cause, sure those who looked the other way were bad but some were scared and submissive from hundreds of years of being forced into what humans wanted them to be.

There Vital festival began with the first years then the second years and then the third then they rotated over to doubles and then on the last day was singles, Cat had to wait till the afternoon, there was more first years then second and then even less third years, many by their last year were off doing real hunter work in the field. So team RSC which they were thinking of changing to rescue for the time being till Nell came back, it had been a long time and the year was nearly up but they were not losing hope for their team mate. Cat had to admit she wasn't _that_ close with her partner but they had an understanding and got along.

Cat listened and watched the matches on the TV in her dorm room, she knew that Jimmy and Reg would be at the stadium watching it in person, but that was a little off limits for Cat as in larger crowds they exuded negativity ten-fold, it would be fine while she is fighting she could use it but sitting with them was not a good idea. Even if they were happy and excited there was those who still worried or got scared seeing things, or got angry when someone wins or loses, so in the dorm is where Cat stays till she needs to get to the arena. She was currently watching the team RWBY take on ARBN, Cat took in the group of girls co-operation, they were very good at their team-work and that could be troublesome. No wonder they were game to go up against the white fang and the horrible woman and her possie.

Cinder and her team had been an annoying thorn in her side, they looked to her as if she was a piece of meat that they desperately wanted to sink their teeth into, and that made her naturally defensive. It was annoying to feel them breathing down her neck, she wanted to grab their necks and snap them herself instead of getting her guards to dirty their hands. She would take the chance if the opportunity showed itself; she knew it would release the chain holding her brother in place besides the woman was a hazard to society.

Adam listened to the festival commentary on the radio he had decided to tell a few slacking to pick up the pace but when he heard the team name he paused and joined them in listening in for that specific match.

'Third year team Rescue of Vale formally team Arsenic, but is down a member but that has not prevented them from holding their own against team SPHR of Shade, a three verses four how will this go down, stay tuned. Cat Lancaster of Vale had knocked out Hunter of team Sapphire already just in combat with her weapon named Polaris Lance, she is the top female student of Beacon academy and it shows right now why they were allowed to enter one man short.'

'Reg Luster has not been seen at all on the field, that maybe because of her semblance of invisibility anything touching her skin directly can go invisible, allowing her to track and mark targets for her partner Jimmy Slain, they double teamed Sapphires team members Snow and Pastel with a flurry of combo hits, a poison dart from Reg and a semblance usage from Jimmy that being able to stop-time itself. Oh and wait it's a fourth person on the field has there actually been a fourth member of team rescue but we didn't know it, oh my and just like that the lanky gentleman in a tuxedo caused the remaining member of team Sapphire to go screaming and chose to leap out of the arena and lose the match, oh I can't see the fourth person anymore, but there you have it folks Team Rescue of Vale are victorious and broke a record of winning a fours match in the shortest amount of time with one person less on their team, yes indeed their team have the most broken records for Beacon since joining in their first year and it hasn't stopped yet.'

Adam smiled hearing that and knowing it was the smiley-man who scared the last person out of the arena, he was surprised to see her go on and fight. She wasn't as much of a show-off as Jimmy but like she said they would win because of her. "Alright time to get back to work, your breaks are over."

Cat had felt many negative emotions prior just from walking among the crowd into the floating colosseum and once out on the arena which was divided into four sections, one a clean and tidy street zone, a nature zone with many trees, a raining area with half a river and the last being an oasis in the middle of a desert. Cat used the trees as cover she had thought that the Os Povos or Rebens would be good to use however she thought the smiley-man was creepier face to face because he was so humanoid, it terrified people to think what was under the mask. She had to utilise the bad emotions gathering up inside her, and so she let it out, she had not expected the last combatant to react that way but then again Jimmy still did and he knew that Cat's creations wouldn't hurt or attack him.

The doubles was on the same day of course providing a break, Cat all but got food and disappeared into her dorm room, her team mates had complained she was being far too anti-social but Cat simply ignored them.

Reg and Jimmy were lapping up the experience to participate in a large scale event such as this, as pro huntsmen they wouldn't have the luxury but they did as students, and not only that but Jimmy was a social butterfly. Reg rolled her eyes after he showed off in front of all of the world with an awesome finishing move and pose. They got even more food and made their way to a seat, they both bumped into team RWBY, Reg met them very briefly but it seemed to her that Jimmy and Cat knew them better and that was because they were taught by the sisters of the team uncle and father. Jimmy was always taunting Yang and she loved to play that game as much as he did, he couldn't really feel out the other team mates of theirs but he guessed they were nice in a way, however he never trusted the Schnee and he knew for a fact Blake was a Faunus.

Yang asked "hey guys where's Cat, thought she would be enjoying this?" it was true Cat did enjoy things such as this but it was a bit of a risk for her plus Jimmy noticed her naturally pulling away apparently she said it was that she felt far more negativity as off late and had to constantly release it in the Emerald forest, he wasn't stating his sister was a liar but he knew something else was up she had been stiff as of late. "Oh she is, but in the safety of our dorm room, I have had to do like five food runs…just today," he exaggerated and Yang laughed but Ruby questioned "what do you mean by 'the safety of the dorm room?'" Jimmy scratched behind his head noticing he said a word or two too much, "ah… well her semblance is tricky you see, makes her feel sick, big crowds aint her thing," Jimmy hadn't appreciated it when the heiress spoke up as well. "What do you mean, what's not to love," Jimmy frowned slightly and Blake stepped in noticing his dislike for the white haired girl, "I think she means why couldn't a crowd be her thing, we heard her semblance is…" Ruby said a word followed by Yang then Bake and then the heiress, "scary, strong, different, and mysterious." Jimmy smiled "well the less someone knows about your semblance the more of an edge one has over their opponent quite useful in certain situations wouldn't you say?"

Cat had heard her scroll buzz and that lead to an information board about gossip around Beacon and a video of two pro-hunters fighting for real out of the arena, and Cat sat up noticing the Schnee but what grabbed her attention was the old crow fighting her like a boss and then Cat got up to go say hi, she was excited to see him again. She had been walking the halls when she nearly bumped into him, "oh where you off too, look like you're on a mission?" Cat smiled and said "well I'll be damned I thought I heard of someone ripping up the courtyard and fighting while drunk and I thought to myself only one person comes to mind who would do that, but low and behold the adult child in front of me." Cat made sure to be dramatic and held out her hands as if presenting him to the world Qrow bowed "why thankyou I'm here all week." Cat jumped on that information "really, oh wow we should catch up then if you have the time?" They had been interrupted by rose petals flying through the hall and finished with one Ruby Rose clung to Qrow's arm "there you are, you were meant to come to our dorm to meet our team, did you get lost, or are you still drunk?"

"I'm always drunk,"

"He's always drunk,"

Both Cat and Qrow looked at each other and laughed and that was when Ruby realised Cat was present, she looked at the older teen concerned "hey, Jimmy told us you weren't feeling well, you look good to me, oh and your match was amazing!" Cat smiled at the younger girl, "you know it, I never lose…" Cat received a snicker by her old teacher and she frowned at him, and then with a smirk looked back to Ruby "don't worry he's just pissed that he lost too." Ruby with a surprised face said "ohh, burn I can't believe you lost to a student not even a fully-fledged huntress, ha, ha, ha, ha," Qrow frowned at his niece "don't we have your team members to meet…" as he passed by Cat he whispered "we'll meet up later."

Cat had hated how much Qrow swayed her in decisions, emotions and thoughts, he had been the person she liked but of course was not with, but it had been hard to deal with those emotions to begin with. Qrow her teacher at Signal, he helped her grow, learn, mature and become the young woman she was now, he also knew about her family, past and many other things like her semblance and how it worked. She trusted him a great deal just like Adam did, and he also managed to do what Adam asked the result being Polaris Lance.

Qrow had also told her many things, like he normally didn't get involved with his students lives as it was problematic and too much drama, but apparently Adam had broken that rule of his and that also led to Julian, herself and Jimmy however Jimmy for disciplinary reasons as he was always getting in trouble for jealous boyfriend's starting fights and flirting with the teachers so Qrow dealt with him the most. Qrow and Cat joked that he was advanced two years just so Signal could get rid of him, but also Qrow told Cat why he drank so much. Cat noticed her own father drank a lot when home, not to the point of drunkenness over being able to function with alcohol in his system, Qrow was the same but because reality and life was so difficult.

Much like Cat, Qrow's team consisted of his sister, her boyfriend and a friend that also got together with his brother and friend later in life, he had spoken of his semblance in more detail stating when he got the worse bout of it, that being when Ruby's mother; Summer died because of him and the reason why he drank so much blaming himself. As a teen and with all the angst they seemed to comfort each other and with sharing feelings and caring and showing support turned into complicated adulterer feelings.

Qrow being the adult and gentleman turned Cat down but only after he got his sensors straight, he had admitted that it was hard to say, he cared for her and he thought the world of her but at the end of the day he was double her age, a teacher and an alcoholic with more baggage then the Schnee family so even though feelings and passion was obvious in the heated kisses and bodies sharing heat it was called to an end mutually but they agreed to be friends.

Cat ended up seeing Qrow the next day briefly as they sat down in a bar drinking, she had soft drink and him another dark liquor that made his breath stink, Cat did count her blessing that they did not get together. As students and teen they knew Qrow liked a drink but they had not been aware of how much he depended on it on top of that his semblance was troublesome and he naturally stayed away from people just like Cat; their semblances together was like an nuclear reactor core ready to go off.

Cat laughed when she learned Qrow had ripped a few Atlas robots apart, it was obvious that she disliked them along with the pro-hunter but also it put a sharper negativity in the air like everyone was waiting for an unexpected attack and it made her hate them from causing that and preventing her from being out as much.

Cat watched over and over again when she saw Yang turn and blow out Mercury Black's knee for 'no reason' Cat frowned as Qrow rushed from their catching up and went to his niece to see what was going on. Cat didn't believe that it was her that caused that, but him and his partners in crime, she didn't trust them as far as she could kick them, and she guess this was the first signs of their plans. It was times like this that she wished she could open her mouth and speak; tell someone she knew they were bad like an anonymous tip, but she was the only person who knew about them, and Adam mentioned that he went to great lengths to keep her off of their hit list.

One second the end of the first year singles were being fought and the next a girl was torn apart but she was actually a robot. Cat noticed the negativity after Yang's fight went through the roof and she was spending more time at Beacon academy. But with that last fight she felt a plethora of negativity enter her person, it hurt as it was too much, and she looked around to see bullheads coming in and dropping of the white fang members and grim. She was worried about Jimmy and Reg, she knew they would have been up in the Arena but she was finding it hard to focus, she was beyond the sick feeling from too much negativity and by the time she got outside she saw all the rushing people and robots from Atlas shooting and trying to stop the grim and members of the terrorist organisation.

Cat noticed her hands and arms had broken out in dark creeping vine like veins and the pain was intense as if she was pumped full of the dark sludge and that caused her to drop to her knees in the courtyard and scream out. She could hear the nevermore's up in the colosseum and she could hear the shooting she sat her head back and looked up at the sky that had darkened over with the smoke and clouds from the attack. Cat's scream gained the attention of a few around her but they continued their work and escape, Cat could feel liquid running down her face from her eyes it felt heavy as if it was not water, she touched it and pulled her hand away seeing the dark sludge like substance and she realised she was crying negativity. She had the feeling of impending doom like her death was fast approaching her, her lantern was at max capacity as it was vibrating physically and shinning too bright, Cat looked up to the sky thinking she would not have had the chance to try this creature; 'the crack of doom.'

Like the bringer of Armageddon the skies darken and the clouds a thick blanket as long thick octopus tentacles came down from them they were giant and spread all across the Kingdom, they had open ended mouths on each limb with millions of round teeth. Cat simply thought one thing 'get rid of the grim' and the large creature lowered itself to the surface of the world and sucked up and ate the grim, only its dangling leg like limbs could be seen as the clouds themselves were its body, more people freaked at seeing it. Cat called upon Jumper her skeleton with a grim cloak of smoke who hugged his body around her protectively and instantly teleported them to the arena where she was planning on looking for her little brother and team member, but when she arrived she saw all the students standing on a Nevermore that was obviously still alive as it hadn't dissipated away.

All looked to the girl with long white hair, paler skin than usual, with black spider like veins and her sclera turned black highlighting her turquoise irises and were leaking dark matter down her face. Ruby knew who it was instantly but she looked scary and Ruby felt the fear well up in her, "C-Cat are you alright," Ruby moved forward to the kneeling woman who looked distressed and the skeleton thing standing dutifully by her side, Ruby remembered the echoing words of her team mates stating they did not trust her. "Hey, have you seen…" Before she could finish her question the Nevermore moved, Cat pulled out her scroll and called her locker to her location, when it landed it took out the head of the creature and made it disappear, Cat opened up gabbing her lance out, her Lantern always stayed on her person.

She noticed then the others were looking to her as if she was their commander, "Ruby I need you to tell me if you have seen my team mates?" she simply shook her head no "okay then, we should stop the grim and help evacuate as many people…" Someone in the back spoke up "are you okay, you look…terrible" Cat was over the pain; she was sure it was still there but her aura or adrenaline rush was keeping her mind focused and pain non-existent. "Yes I am fine, the White Fang are releasing grim in the school, we must make sure all the lives we can save stay that way, as little life lost….and if you can make them calm and positive that would be helpful too."

The students followed Cat as Obleck and Port rushed into the arena "children you should evacuate…" they then noticed them following Cat to leave to safety, "ah Miss Lancaster good to see you?" Cat smiled now understanding the reaction was going to continue "the griffons are swarming this arena, until we can get all people up here off to a safe zone then we will need to keep the skies clear, I will give yous a hand." Cat could tell the two wanted to say no but at that time Cat needed to release as much power as possible and instantly she called upon many different types of Draven, a flying like species that she had dreamt off, they started off as fairies but seeing as her semblance is nightmares they were warped, they had wings, reversed hunched knees and claws on their appendages, some had bat, bird or butterfly wings that were skinny and they looked humanoid but were scary, they were also extremely fast fliers. Ten were created with no problem as they assisted the old professors deal with the skies, so long as Cat stayed on the floating coliseum then they would not disappear, Cat also called upon many of her creatures needing to exude the power in her more releasing pressure.

Announcing their name sometime helped with a faster summons "Chewie's," ten different types arrived, a rock type, an electric type, a nature type, a water type, a fire type, gravity, hypnotic type, physical, wing and flying and hard hitting types, they were all creepy and looked zombified. Jumper had stayed by her side as he always did, "Hellenbrand" was like the queen of the Draven triple in size and large with multiple wings, her body resembled that off a woman's but with reversed knees, claws, teeth, and gray skin pulled taunt over bones and muscle, she had eight sub divided wings and a double pointed horned head. She had a special ability of acting like a lynch pin but only for the Draven. If Cat was to get too far then they would not disappear as she would act as their anchor and keep them from dissipating into smoke, she took to the skies after bowing with respect to Cat for calling upon her.

The Bye-Bye man, Smiley Man, Twiddle Dumb and Dee along with the Grimm-reaper, the butcher and headless horseman came through, they were closer to a normal humans size and figure, besides the twin grim, the grim reaper always tapped his sword appendages together and looked ready to start killing as they all zeroed in on grim and dispersed into different locations around the floating building.

As the kids ran they yelled out "just what are those things," it was a blonde Faunus with a monkey tail as she spoke up "my semblance is nightmares, I can create them and control them, I use negativity in the air to power them, as you can see there is so much that I have called upon many to help out." Someone spoke up "so they won't harm us," "no" "and that's all of them?" Cat smirked "no but those are the ones who can fit on this structure," once out on the landing pads the kids could see the large entity in the sky with massive limbs extended down to the surface, and they gasped "that's mine, so don't worry." They came upon the general killing an extremely old grim, Cat had to admit he was strong but when he saw her he instantly pointed his gun at her before pausing, he panicked when she raised her own sniper but when she pulled the trigger a grim behind him dissipated to nothing.

The kids asked him what to do, while Cat looked down to Vale she wondered if her family was down there, in the back of her mind she worried and she ordered any off her nightmares to bring Jimmy and Reg to her if they came across them, with just a thought, so far nothing. She guessed they were down there along with Adam, she was a little worried that Jimmy may come upon Adam and fight him, right then she decided to run around making sure everything was alright, and she saw he creations doing what she informed them too; kill grim.

Cat paused seeing a Military Atlas personnel point his gun at Chew specifically even though he was taking down an Ursa, she stood next to him and placed her hand on his gun, forcefully lowering it, "don't shoot he is only to kill grim," the man turned to her and made a scared sound and jumped away. A few others close by looked scared just by the sight of Cat, "I am a student those things are my semblance they will not harm yous, though I know they are scary, but they are nice." The people simply nodded as Cat rushed off to continue checking the perimeter and keeping all of the people safe, many watched the skies as her Hellenbrand and Draven's flew around and took out the flying grim with precision and ease, some people were scared and freaked out by it but a few cheered them on, Cat smirked hearing it, and a Draven turned to them and bowed as if it was all a performance, "did you see that it bowed to us…" another spoke up "why are you cheering them on you freak!" "Hey they are killing the grim and not attacking us, I would rather them then a grim eating me."

Once the levels of the arena and its landing pads were free from all grim that could not fly, Cat chose to dissipate them all but the flying ones and Jumper, some watched her as she called out to Hellenbrand "I'll leave the rest to you, I'm going down to the surface," the largest and commanding of the Draven race nodded solemnly to her creator, she was one of her most protective and devoted beings, some people watched as the skeleton wrapped its body protectively around Cat and disappeared along with many of the other creatures dissipating into dark shadows as if they were not there.

Cat had landed in the courtyard with jumper who took a step back letting her out of his hold but at that moment the ground shook and Cat looked over to a large lonely mountain as its top broke off and the largest grim Cat had ever seen flew from it towards the school. It was a dragon grim, something she thought she would never see, but she smirked having the perfect one to combat it, Cat had created these two for specific reasons. One dragons were cool, two one was large and the other smaller on scale and three they were elemental one with the ability to create rocks and mountains from the very ground and the other had a sway over the sea and water. Zephyir was a large black male water dragon with scales and sharp rock like body with bat webbed wings and three horns two on his head and one on the bridge of his nose all facing backwards and he was big like a command battleship from Atlas. Then there was Aurian she was large with massive feather looking wings but her body made of rock with blue light shining through the gaps and cracks, she had two horns facing back and another two coming around and facing forward like tusks they protected the side of her face. She was so large she could stand over the entire kingdom of Vale, she tended to be able to morph in with the terrain and rocks as it was her element to control; again Cat had never had the opportunity to call upon them either and this was a good opportunity. Crack of doom was more for whipping out smaller things on the surface and less combatant more for control over taking out large armies and groups with its ability to suck up things into its mouths.

Cat focused and yelled their names one after the other forcing her will to bring them forth, "Zephyir…Aurian!" Zephyir awoke and rose from water nearby and spread his wings and screeched twice as loud as the grim dragon and he flew to the skies to tackle down the grim. Aurian lifted her body from the terrain with a rumbling groan shaking all of the ground once she was up she spread her wings and slowly moved her being to not get in Doom's way. She opened her mouth and the blue light intensified building up as she fired her blast continuously at the ground building and growing sharp thick rocks around Vale to keep grim from continuously rushing in. She managed to do the whole perimeter, and then moved her body to stand over Vale and made an area out to be a safe zone. She used her mouth blast to make a semi-circle wall around the safe zone that would be in Vale, she then moved back and sat back down now that she completed her duty.

Cat panted heavily on her knees, she guessed she would not be able to do that again so easily, she watched Zephyir fly overhead and towards the other dragon, it was his only objective to kill it; Cat called out 'all' of her other creations once more, that included the Scarture a humanoid chest area with crab like pincer arms, and four crab like legs that it could run on, its entire body was jagged and thick black crab shell and it had to little appendages sticking out of its ribs that were usable, it had four eyes running vertically up its face and a vertical mouth that opened to sideway teeth as it made its own war cry and dashed off to kill grim.

Next was Cthulhu which was a humanoid octopus alien creature with a normal wet slimy but strong humanoid body and an extended head with a tentacle face and sunken in eyes, it had the ability to control minds, it was also twice the size of a fully grown man. He was smart and loyal, as he took off to kill and stop grim. The tree guardian; Rebens Marido de Laith was called next and he made most of the area forest land and that made it easy for Os Povos, the nature beast to turn invisible and able to take out opponents and such. The others from earlier were all called upon, but this time Cat ordered Headless Horseman to stay by her side and Jumper to grab people taking them to the safe zone Aurian created. Headless came riding at her as he had a hand down for her to grip as he swung her back and Cat landed on the back of his steed and they went to search for her family.

Cat called upon headless as he was the fastest on land, he had a giant sword he pulled out to use if need be, but his true power was from the fact the steed had eight legs allowing it to cover vast amounts of land in a short period of time. Provided that Cat is with him so he doesn't disappear; the horse was also created with abnormally large nostrils and three hearts to help prevent it from exhausting or dying.

Adam was a little shocked when he saw the large creature in the sky extend its being down to the surface for a while there he thought it was an alien invasion but when he took note of the shadowy smoke that all Cat's creations had in one way or another he knew it was hers. He felt guilty she must have made it because the negativity became too much; he knew it caused her sickness and pain when it went beyond her limit to hold, and so when he looked up to the sky and noticed the flying creatures taking down the grim he knew he and his men would have to be quick.

Cat noticed the grim not being controlled and attacking anyone that included the White Fang, the Faunus tensed up thinking the Ursa was going to kill him now that it knocked his gun from his hand, but at the last second a long black spear went straight through it and embedded into the ground. A woman with black markings and black tears and long white hair walked over and took it out of the ground with ease as she looked down at him, "where is your commander; Adam Taurus?" the man looked horrified "I-I last saw him head that direction," he pointed using his finger, she looked that way and then nodded "thank you, you should start pulling back," and she went to a black horse and its rider as she mounted it and it took off running.

Adam was not surprised when he heard the shocked gasp of his ex and her slowly back up, he had been waiting and dreaming of this moment for a long time and finally it had come. "No…Adam?" he smirked "hello my darling." The Altean knights had long since turned on the ones they were supposed to protect, and any moment now Adam could chose to fall back but instead he decided to deal with his naughty kitty cat.

Cat had a blob of blackness fall and create a grim not too far from her place, she used her spear to decapitate it as she and headless rushed pass it. Many of the students were fighting, and that was how she came upon Reg and Jimmy fighting the grim and Atlesian knights, "yous two, I have set up a safe zone in Vale, get everyone to fall back to the landing pads to get out of here, there is nothing to stay for, the arena has been successfully cleared, and Draven's are keeping the skies clear." Jimmy and Reg realised that this was the best scenario for Cat's abilities to thrive beyond and show her true strength and potential. They had already seen the strange octopus creature in the sky and the dragons, and looked up just as the black one impacted the grim one in the sky beginning their fight.

"Alright we will help the others get clear and evacuate, what will you do?" "Kill the grim and take down the person who has caused all of this," the two did not complain but Jimmy told her to 'be careful' which was the closest thing Cat had heard from him that he cared for her.

Blake looked horrified as she saw Adam toss the man clear across the room after breaking his neck and she instantly took a few steps back, "running away again? Is that what you've become my love, a coward?" Blake found her voice "why are you doing this," Adam spoke up reminding her of what they agreed on, "you and I were going to change the world, remember, and we were destined to light the fires of revolution!" Adam placed his foot down on a student from another school as he grunted in pain. "Consider this the spark," Blake pulled out her weapon and rushed him before he could impale the young man with his wilt, she was terrified but not enough to let him or watch him kill someone again. She tried to state she was not running and Adam claimed she would, it was hard for her to hold back his strength, with both her hands as he was only using one, and then he kicked her down onto her back.

Cat came upon the first- and second-year students on the concrete pathway "you have got to be kidding me," she knew that voice as it was the blond haired Faunus that she met up on the Arena briefly. She looked over seeing the big Knight arrive, she stood up on the back of the steed still running and aimed her lance, she pulled it back and threw it, nailing it through the midsection sideways. The students watched her as she jumped of the horse rider and she collected her weapon from the Atlas tech that was down with one strike, the blondie gave an impressed whistle, as headless slowed down to a trot and stopped where the hunters in training were. Cat arrived by their sides "there's a safe zone, get everyone you can and head to it, I got the dragon occupied and I will find this person who started all this."

Coco spoke up "I wondered how long it would be till I saw you, figured all the bat shit crazy things were yours…" Nora and Ren spoke up "Pyrrha and Jaune went with Professor Ozpin up at the clock tower we haven't seen them since, seemed something important was going on." Cat looked back to it seeing the dragon had knocked off the top when Zephyir attacked it, the dragons clawed and bit each other in the sky and tumbled to the ground sending shockwaves through the ground. "Okay I will get them to safety, yous go and leave it to me," Cat could see a few want to protest but Coco held up her hand to stop them from speaking "consider it done Cat," with a respective nod the group ran off to evacuate.

Headless rushed to get to the clock tower the opposite direction as she moved she saw Adam in a trashed building, he and Blake, but then saw Yang, and a panic overcame her, she didn't want her to get hurt. She disembarked headless and ran to their location but it was too late as she saw Adam cut of Yang's arm, Cat slowed down her approach as she watched the blond fireball fall to the ground. Blake covered her protectively and Adam cut her head off, but she disappeared and ran pass Cat with an unconscious Yang, Blake looked to her surprised as Headless made his way over "take the horseman to the evacuation pads, he will make sure you get there." Blake looked shocked but headless grabbed Yang around the mid-section and pulled her up to lay against his front and Blake climbed onto the back of the horse as he rushed off.

Adam was shocked when he saw Squish, she was covered in black veins and crying the black sludge of bad emotions, she looked pale and worn out, her hair falling limp, she took command and told the girls to get on headless and leave to evacuate. Adam got angry at her intervening, but when he came up right behind her and she turned to him the other two long gone he noticed her sclera was pure black and he guessed she was in pain, his anger dissipated as he guessed that he would be able to get his revenge later, he knew where Blake would run to next. Worry set in instead "Squish, are you alright," Cat smiled at her big brother and just hugged him, "I'm sorry I got in your way," he ran his hands through her hair noting the texture being like wet silk, and he sighed "no I am sorry, this must be painful?"

Cat shook her head no, "not anymore," Adam smiled "you did good Squish, your guards get better and better each time," she smiled at her brothers pride in her, but then she remembered where they were. "Adam you and your men should pull back, I've been watching there backs since coming down from the arena, plus you should go, I have someone I want to take care of." Adam grabbed her hand as she turned away intent to take out Cinder the one who started all of this, "you're not talking about Cinder are you… you can't she's a maiden, which means she has magic even with all the negativity you won't win." Cat frowned at him stating she was a maiden, Cat had no clue what he was talking about but she didn't care, "well if she's gone that's also one less thorn in your side," Adam paused realising she was considering him first and foremost. "Don't worry about me or the city Squish, it's gone, go to Mistral with the family, get out of here," the smile on her face cause Adam to get a chill he knew he would not change her mind; and so he let her go, worried it may be the last time he saw her.

Cat came upon Qrow, Glenda and Ironwood who was half naked and was telling Glenda to set up a safe zone, "already done Ironwood, I took the liberty of getting the drop on this one, I have heard there is two more students out and about I plan on getting them to the safe zone after taking down Cinder." Ironwood tensed up just looking at her made him think of the grim queen, and he nodded "how do you know about the one behind this?" Cat noticed the questioning looks from the adults even Qrow, and Cat made up a lie "I noticed her voice on the speakers," it was a terrible lie and Qrow could see through it, Cat could tell. Before anything could be said she had a skeleton arrive beside her and they disappeared arriving between a fight, Jumper took the arrow and dissipated to keep her and Pyrrha safe.

Pyrrha gasped lying on the floor with a glass arrow in her ankle, "Cat! You should go she is far too strong," Cat narrowed her eyes at Cinder "I'll be the judge off that…can you stand?" Pyrrha shook her head no, with a simple thought a male bat like Draven came flapping down and grabbing Pyrrha and flying away. "So you're the one with Adam Taurus wrapped around your little finger, he threatened me you know, just to keep you safe, however now that you came to me, there is nothing stopping me from annihilating you!" She screamed the last part as she lit up like a candle, Cat readied her lance and called upon smiley-man who arrived behind her and initiated the fight with her.

Ruby and Weiss rushed to the tower after receiving a call from Jaune, they rushed back to the school and looked up the tower but missed seeing the fast flying Draven holding Pyrrha in its limbs. Weiss and Ruby quickly decided a plan, as Ruby would go up to provided back up but also help them escape.

Cat called upon more and more of her creatures, the grim reaper, the butcher taking them away from their placements on the ground, it overwhelmed Cinder as they swarmed her, however with an explosion she erupted outwards, burning them away. Cat called out a fire chewie who was resistant to flames, if was a miniature dragon with one horn and a flame lit up on the end of its tail, it had rips and tears and was all black with red eyes and blood dripping from it razor teeth. Cat placed her lantern on the end of her lance as it was full she planned to use the built up negativities to boost her strength and speed, to help overcome this foe, she was not going to back down or stop till one of them was dead.

Ruby arrived to the top seeing the moment Cat! Had an arrow through her chest but also a spear piercing Cinder's chest to a stalemate, Cat spat up darkness though. The two dragons were close to colliding in their non-stop stale mate fight and Ruby tensed up scared with fighting and death all around her, she just wanted it all to stop, so she screamed and a massive light escaped her eyes as she eventually collapsed.

Cat didn't feel the piercing pain as she impaled Cinder on her spear right through the heart, she was not going to miss her mark, Cat only realised she was hit was when she spat up blood. Cinder had used her weapons to get rid of her chewie but that was all she needed to take her down, as Cat looked down to her own chest she cursed, but then paused as she felt fire burning up in her body. She could see the flames that Cinder used pass through to her, as Cinders limp body hung from her lance, at the same time Cat looked over seeing Ruby behind her and looking horrified as the two dragons fought and was about to collide with them once more. Cat tensed up but all of a sudden Ruby screamed and light so blinding poured out of her, Cat felt weak, she felt all her strength and the negative emotions leave her person and when she looked to her lantern she noticed it too was empty. Cat felt all her creations hit by the shockwave of light and all disappeared but the large grim dragon froze in place. Cat was so still she couldn't move and the pain of the arrow in the right side of her chest erupted in pain, but she managed to feel a fire and power well up within her telling her to go on.

Qrow saw the light and the grim dragon stopped, he remembered Cat stating that she was going up to face Cinder and save the few kids still around, he got a worry in his stomach and turned into his bird state and flew off to the top of the tower. Qrow looked shocked as Cat was glowing as the Fall Maiden, Ruby was unconscious, the grim was floating in the air, and Cinders body was still impaled but limp on Cat's Lance. He landed turning back into his human form and checked Ruby who was still breathing just unconscious, he looked over to Cat seeing the arrow for the first time, he panicked she was not moving but just glowing standing there.

Cat swore she couldn't move she felt paralysed but could feel that hot power inside her continue to pulsate through her, Cat could move her head and she looked over when she heard something being stepped on. Cat noticed Qrow and when she saw him she instantly burst out in tears. "I can't move…" Qrow got to her side helping to release her grip on her weapon and dropping the previous maiden, he slowly lowered her to the ground and took note no more black veins or eyes were present, she looked like a ghost with a shine of the maidens powers in her turquoise eyes and in the palm of her hands, he looked at the bleeding arrow and noticed the black had turned to blood. He guessed she had no more darkness seeing Ruby went all silver eyed warrior, which was why the large creatures that he guessed was hers left as well.

Qrow heard grim screeches in the distance, they were still flying in and those still within the perimeter were making their move over to the tower, "we need to get out of here," Qrow looked over to Ruby with worry obviously thinking which one to take first." Cat noticed and spoke up, "just remove the arrow and take Ruby, I'll be right behind you," Qrow had heard that before, and he knew that she would not be, she looked ready to pass out. "I'll come back for you," Cat shook her head, noticing the atlas machines and grim still about on the ground, "no I promise I will be fine and safe, just go Qrow," she looked confident with a white lipped smile. He broke the glass arrow tip off, and slid it out of her chest, and with a pained looked he collected up Ruby and left the tower, once gone Cat pulled out her scroll hoping Adam was still in the area, she hit her contacts and called him, if he had been too far away the communication would not get through.

She practically sighed in relief when she heard his voice on the other end "Squish, are you okay, what happened?" Cat could hear his worry; Cat noticed that very slowly her lantern filled up with the residue negativity and her own body slowly got less numb and tingly. "I did it, I killed her…" she huffed in exhaustion "Adam, can you please come get me, I am so tired," she noticed his next words were very worried "sure Squish, where are you?" She smiled knowing she could count on her big brother, he had some explaining to do when they reunited so she told him "at the top of the clock tower of beacon, I can't seem to move much, just too tired," without a beat Adam responded "I'll be there shortly."

Adam had just gotten to the bullhead when he received a call from Squish he hurriedly answered it, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach since he left her side and was the reason he stayed back killing the grim and destroying the tech from Atlas, he wanted to hold back longer. And he was lucky he did, because Squish called him for help, he had never been so panicked before and he was also proud to hear she won against Cinder, but now she needed an extraction. He told the pilot to fly to the beacon tower, he had to collect something there, the driver was hesitant but with one very stern order that promised pain if the pilot didn't comply and they were off.

Adam could see Cat she was very weak and almost all white, the darkness from earlier gone, he noticed her wound and immediately pulled out a white handkerchief for it, telling her to apply pressure. Cat smiled to him, as he picked her up along with her Lance, Adam only got one foot on the Bullhead when behind him he heard his old teacher speak up, "and what do you plan to do with her now?" Adam froze and looked over his shoulder the same as Cat "you know I won't hurt her," "I used to think you wouldn't hurt those who did not deserve it, but then you cut my niece's arm off!" Qrow's anger gave a little bit more energy to Cat as she sighed "Qrow you have more important things to do and places to be, just leave!" She had used a commanding voice and Qrow flinched back and looked betrayed, Adam took note of it and looked back to his sister, and they got onto the bullhead and left, Qrow standing there and watching them leave.

Qrow placed down Ruby as Tai rushed over from Yang who was prepped and already flown off to get medical attention "what happened?!" "She used her power" Qrow said softly to Tai who understood what he meant, Glenda looked around and asked "what about Cat?" Pyrrha who was next to Jaune who continued to cry and hold her spoke up. "She saved me; please tell me she is alright?" Nora and Ren looked up remembering they had told her where the two were, "she was alive but just, and the culprit dead, I had to get Ruby out of there, I'm heading back for her now." All noticed the bullhead heading for the tower, and Qrow cursed under his breath as he ran away out of sight before transforming.

Qrow was hurt when he heard her words, he knew Adam would not hurt his little sister, but he had hurt Yang and he now had the Fall maiden he was worried what the enemy would do to her once they had her. He looked down, he had always liked Cat she was special, different to hear her command him and turning her back to him hurt, he had decided to not be with her but they were still friends. Qrow stood alone trying to calm himself and then he remembered 'Ozpin' Qrow searched the vault but came upon nothing but ash, he did however find his walking stick, that he attached and quickly flew away to make sure all got away safe and sound.

Adam asked Cat once they were alone "what was that I sensed between yous two, it seemed 'personal'?" Adam was still holding her and had noticed her flinch and look down as if ashamed, "he was the person I mention I liked." Adam's hands tightened "Cat he is double your age," Cat cut him off "I know and that's why nothing happened, so now I want you to explain to me what is a maiden, because whatever she had I now do." Adam looked at her surprised as her eyes glowed but decided to tell her what knowledge he had on the topic.

Cat slept most of the ride between Vale to Mistral, she had been worried about her family, but she messaged Brock, Jimmy and Reg stating she would meet them in Mistral, at Erza and Grey's home. Adam informed Cat that the maidens were named after each season and had a power that was actually magic, he also stated she was the key to unlock a vault door under Beacon somewhere was an object called a relic and had a power and was used in the creation of mankind 'apparently'. Cat had her mind blown to learn that bedtime stories were actually real and that gods, magic and relic weapons and items were real was a shock to her. "So I am the Fall maiden and I can unlock a door that holds a relic that is…what exactly?" Adam shrugged "I have no idea just that it's an item that holds great powers and all the other crap, Cinder told me it all but I didn't care for it, all I cared about is the here and now and reaching my goals."

Cat was happy to be with Adam, she felt like she was best by his side in a way, she knew that her other family members would not agree with his decisions and actions and she also didn't blame them for that but she would never turn her back on one of her family members because the rest of the world didn't like them. Cat was taken with Adam to an inn near Haven, he booked the room and let her sleep and rest, he sighed sitting on the bed as he looked to his scroll, he sent a message to Hazel 'I got out safe and White Fang forces are in Mistral.' He was smart to not tell anyone anything only to answer questions, he knew Salem would want Cat and he was not willing to hand her over.

Cat woke up feeling refreshed apparently Vale wasn't the only place with high amounts of negativity; Mistral also had nice amounts of it too. She looked around the room guessing it was a hotel they were in, she heard the shower running, saw Adam's mask and weapon on the other side of the bed. "Adam?" she called out he heard her through the shower "just making sure it's you, I was thinking I might visit the family here, make sure the others from Vale got here or are on their way." The water turned off and Adam opened the door allowing the steam to filter out as he brushed his teeth and combed back his wet hair all while in a towel. "I wouldn't bother, there is no communications between the Kingdoms and the others will slam you with negativity and questions. Its best to wait a while and rest, just let them know you're safe, it'll be fine…but what isn't fine is you crushing on our teacher while I was in the White Fang, if I had known I wouldn't have left."

Cat thought it was funny hearing him get angry over something that never happened, "okay I'll send them all a message and let them know I am safe and in Mistral, they will get it in time, also Qrow and I are none of your business." That was not the right thing to say, "of course it's my business, besides you got in the way of my own personal affairs back at beacon, or have you already forgotten?" It was obvious he was pissed at her; it wasn't common in her life to anger Adam and have it directed at her, "I remember, and I'm sorry, but really nothing happened between Qrow and me." This seemed to Cat that it was very personal and important to Adam; he had admired Qrow and trusted him to an extent so maybe he was viewing it like betrayal. "What do you want to know," she asked and sat next to him in his towel on the side of the bed, "how old were you?" this caused her to pause "I was 15…" "15! My god Cat, I thought you said you were never going to grow up, and here you are at 15 fawning over him!"

Cat couldn't help it she laughed at his shock and slight agitation "oh I'm _so_ glad you find this funny… what happened?" it looked to Cat like it was painful for him to ask, he wanted to know but didn't all at the same time. "Well we kissed and we…did other things like touching, but not sex, Qrow had to stop it, I was the pushy one, I just didn't want to be lonely anymore." Adam had his fist and teeth clenched, but when he heard it had been her that was pushy he looked at her surprised and disgusted which made her flinch, Adam had felt pain in his chest with her admitting to just what she had done with Qrow a man over double her age, but also the fact that she did it because she was lonely. He then felt bad, he was relieved though to know that nothing had come from it; and with that he pulled her close into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Squish, I won't ever leave you again," Cat smiled feeling the drips from his wet hair, she could smell the soap on his skin, she spoke "I think you should get dressed, I need you to lead from here on out, I don't know what it is we are supposed to do but I follow you okay?"

Things went south quickly, Mercury and Emerald followed every order she gave, she stated that nothing could stop her once she got the full fall maiden's power but just like that she was dead. The grim dragon defeated, the many grim and robots defeated and the white fang leaving them back there. They took a bullhead and ran, once they got visual confirmation that Cinder was dead they booked it out of there, Mercury was glad that his old man did one good thing that being teaching him how to pilot and drive most things, he had to drag Emerald out of there, she was an emotional mess. Mercury knew she looked up to her but this came off more as lovers or family, he guessed the later he always knew she was a softy unlike him she never killed and still panicked a little in combat but he had been taught his whole life how to do this. They only knew of the place because the last part was to collect the relic and get it to Salem but that never happened and knowing that Cat Lancaster was now the maiden was some information he was hoping would keep him alive and safe.

Mercury did all the talking, it was the first time he meet her face to face and he had to admit he was scared but he didn't let it show, if anything he was amazed at how much she and Cat looked alike. He reported all the information and he didn't forget to mention that Adam had been the one to stand up for Cat claiming that she was to not be touched after she learned they were bad guys, he had to only mention key points that being Adam got Cat who was now the new maiden and booked it out of there, but also that she was the one who took down most of their forces and grim and how she did it. That seemed to get the queen's and the others at the table attention, Tyrian spoke up "could it be her my Queen?" she narrowed her eyes to Mercury and interlaced her fingers, "are you sure that Adam has her?" Mercury nodded "yes, I am sure," she smiled and looked to Hazel "you deal with this Hazel he is under your command, also begin the next step of the operation, but fist bring me this Cat, I would like to meet her in person….again."


	3. Chapter 3

**A & B AND DON'T FORGET C**

 **PART: C**

 **Edited on 15/03/2020**

Cat hadn't felt so happy and light for a long time, Cat rushed around dragging Adam dressed incognito, as she too wore casual clothes, it was a nice sunny day in Mistral and Cat was soaking up the Kingdom and going through all the shops. Adam felt like his arm was going to fall off, he was happy to see his Squish act like a little kid again, by the sounds of it she had been a very depressed angst teen while he was gone, so to see her like this lifted his spirits. He had already seen Mistral and all of the other kingdoms, but he saw now this is what she loved, she claimed it was more beautiful than Vale, he noticed if she was too excited and angered she would burn up quickly and she would need to calm down to control her maiden powers.

Cat had sent messages to all the family, Erza and Grey had welcomed her over however with the grim attacks him and Tomb were gone on assignment, turned out no one had heard from their father either he had been sent on assignment here in Mistral but no one had seen him since. That worried Cat as she remembered Nell and her father also going missing on a mission, she hoped all was alright, Brock, Jimmy and Reg were arriving in Mistral soon, they had to go to Vacuo and then come to Mistral so it took them more time. Erza informed her that the twins were in Vacuo and the other family members including Julian were all together there and coming to Mistral to stay as a family, Erza was in the process of cleaning up the house and making up many beds. They were lucky Grey was a high-ranking Huntsman who got paid a lot, they had many beds and sofa beds not that it mattered as they used to sleep on mattresses on the ground. A few sent messages, specifically Jimmy asking where she was staying and also about Adam, none of them knew Cat was with him but Cat had yelled at Jimmy while on their field work that she spoke to him but it was for extra negativity that she needed he must be thinking it was true and he was right.

"Squish what's wrong?" Adam had noticed her smiled disappeared into a worried look, he guessed it was the events or that she was a maiden or that Salem would be after her now. "I sent messages to the family, however some asked me about you and why you did what you did, they know we are closer than the others so… I don't know what to say," Adam answered her question with a question "what do you think about the situation I'm in and you," she slightly shook her head now knowing more of the truth "it's complicated," he nodded at her answer. "Then tell them that; are you going to go to them?" Adam and Cat were at a high-rise park that looked over Mistral as it was all built into the mountain with walls and waterfalls and much vegetation, it was then that he noticed that they were still holding hands. He didn't mind it was reassuring to know someone believed in him and trusted him, he had already felt enough pain from Blake he didn't think he could take the pain of Squish turning her back on him.

Cat looked up to Adam, "I want to go see them when they all get to Erza's but I also want you to come and I want no fighting," Adam had learned that the girls in the family were like the authority other than their father no one else held the rules and made everyone behave quite like them, which also made it hard to say no as well. "I don't know Squish it may not go the way you hope, but if you get the family's approval then I will come with you."

"I will do that; I think seeing everyone will help clear up issues and help the family bond once more." Cat spent her time within the inn, she noticed Adam contacted many people within the White Fang, she wondered just how many other people he spoke too specifically Cinder's friends.

A knock resounded at their bedroom door, Adam went ridged and Cat opened it up, she was shocked to see a tall tan man with arms the size of three trunks, Adam was also defensive and gripped his sword "Hazel…what are you doing here?" Hazel looked down at the two who were still "a few reasons, her majesty wants to speak with the both of you, plus don't forget that you need to arrange that meeting with Sienna. Get your things we are leaving," Cat looked panicked and looked to Adam; he simply grinded his teeth, before nodding, Cat followed his lead. They packed their items up and Adam followed Hazel as he took them away on a craft that was hidden in the vast forests off Mistral, Cat considered calling out Os Povos but she decided not to unless Adam asked for her to use her powers, she always followed his lead. They changed clothes while on the craft, cat liked being in her new combat clothes of a full skin tight black combat body suit with her typical belt of bullets and a purple and silver creepy smiley-face on the back of it, Cat chose to keep her hair half up in a bun and let the rest fall down her back. Cat strapped her lantern to her hip and her lance in a gun form on her back, in a holder that was strapped to her chest, Adam too changed into a White Fang combat flak jacket, and double belt that held up a over lay fabric with his pattern on it.

The terrain changed dramatically as there were scattered black matter pools and Cat felt this area oozing with negativity, and she doubled over at the same time her lantern glowed purple. Cat noticed the vast large purple crystals similar to the one in her weapon, she noticed Grim crawling up from the puddles. Adam was by her side, worried when he began to slowly watch black small spider like veins crawl upon her skin and the sclera of her eyes slowly seep into blackness. Hazel noticed as they got closer to Salem, Cat Lancaster became very ill with just being in the area, he had known many got a heavy feeling he did too, but never had he seen this kind of reaction. He watched as Adam soothingly rubbed her back and Hazel wondered just how close they were and what type of relationship they had.

Adam pretty much walked at a snail's pace as they walked up the front steps to the double doors; Adam noticed when he began to hear the black liquid tap the ground as it fully took over her eyes only leaving turquoise irises. He passed her a handkerchief as the tears ran down her face, it wasn't long and the cloth was useless. There sat three others at the table and two standing to the side, "ah you have finally come, I am Salem, this is Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows as you have already met Mercury, Emerald and Hazel." Hazel took his seat, Cat simply nodded to the woman, Adam stayed rooted to Cat's side, "please come take a seat don't be nervous," both took a seat as Salem took in their looks.

"I was informed you killed Cinder, the previous Fall Maiden at the attack on Beacon I must commend you she was one of my best and most devoted, you must understand that we had big plans for her and your intervention has put us back a little with getting the relic. So I would like you to join us in our endeavour to take over the world and make it the way we wish, Adam already agreed to these conditions." Adam had agreed and Cat knew it was because he was strong armed Cat was sure that it would all be left to her to decided how the world would be; she guessed it would not be as great of a world with her rules and laws.

"And why should I say yes?" Salem smirked "well because we are family, and I asked politely, it's the least you could do for your dear old mother." Cat sat bolt straight up and Adam looked to Cat with a question in his eyes, Cat did not remember this woman in her early life but she couldn't recall much from before the Lancaster's took her. "That's…" Cat had a hard time believing it, she could see the resemblance and the reason why she could use negativity as a weapon; Adam stood up very defensive "I find it hard to believe, if she is your daughter why haven't you been searching for her?" Salem didn't seem angered by his outburst. "I did, I could never find her I instead came upon Cinder, and I thought my child was killed…" Cat could hear pain in the ladies voice, Adam looked tense, "tell me young Adam what are you too my child?"

Cat was thinking a million miles a minute and her feelings were all over the place the pressure built up in her person which made it painful in a way, she looked up as Adam said with pride "I am her brother," the creepy long haired brunette sitting closest to Salem bursted out laughing and Adam narrowed his eyes at him. Cat spoke up "why now, I have my own family now as you can see, I simply killed Cinder because she was an issue…" Salem showed approving eyes with her words "I was over the moon when I learned that a young woman your age took the powers Cinder used and had specific powers of her own…" "Who's my birth father?" The room went silent and a serious look came over Salem's face, "everyone leave," it was a command, Cat grabbed Adam's hand telling him to stay, so he did much to Salem's anger.

"Ozpin is who you know him as, however his real name was once Ozma, I used his DNA to create you and carry you to term, you were my greatest creation, and he is unaware of your existence." Cat was shocked learning that this woman attacked Ozpin and he was the father to her child, she had no clue what was going on and it was causing her head to ache, "what's the name you gave me on my day of birth?" Adam tensed up when Cat asked "Persephone," Adam spoke up stating what it meant "bringer of death," Cat looked shocked at her so called birth mother, "you had me to kill, is that all I am to you?"

Salem frowned "no I loved all my children, I named you that because I wanted you strong enough to bring death to all those you desired, I am not like Ozpin who has lied to many and manipulated all…he took my first four born daughters from me, I had been so grief stricken and he leads many against me to stop me, after it was him who made me like this."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but I was raised by a different father with siblings, Adam is one of them who always takes care of me," Salem nodded to Adam "and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all you have done for her, truly I just want to spend some time with you, I only knew you for such a short time." Cat's heart ached for the woman, but she decided to get back to business "first of my name is Cat, second off I am here to see what it is you want, because I do not want to fight in some war apparently being ragged by my birth parents who cannot see eye to eye." Salem looked hurt at hearing that, but it was the truth, "I simply wanted you to get the relic and help me find its location, being its maiden you should be able to do that for me?"

Adam looked at Cat feeling scared he would lose her not to death or a man, but to this immortal woman who had the abilities to kill and wipe the face of the planet clean of anything. "I will only if you find it and when I'm needed for that specific job, otherwise I plan to stay by my family's side, which I need to have dinner with, so we must get going…" Salem stood abruptly "I will not let you leave yet… first off I want you to stay and please talk to me, I wish to tell you my and your story, it is important…and things like why you leak darkness, I can teach you to control it and boost your power and control." Adam knew what she was trying to do and Cat considered it, he knew she hated the pain it caused but she looked to him as if it was up to him to decide. Salem was surprised to see this, and all he said was "it's your call Squish I will be right here if you need me, you know that," Salem smiled to Cat and Cat noticed warmth enter her eyes, she could tell this was her mother and that she had been a mum, it was visible in her actions. "Okay I will spend time with you, but tomorrow Adam and I need to go and sort some things back in Mistral as well," Salem nodded "I understand Adam also has some orders to carry out as well."

Emerald found it difficult to not straight out attack the one who killed Cinder, she hated her and in turn she looked at Adam with miss-trust, she never liked him to begin with, she sat as Mercury did his basic physical training and exercise. Adam walked pass them going to another room, but was stopped by Emerald stepping in his path, "you are the reason Cinder is dead," Adam frowned and his lips showed it "no she is the reason she is dead, she really shouldn't have stepped on mine or Cat's toes." Emerald rushed him and before she knew it Emerald was on the floor with a red blade to her neck, and then a voice entered the room "ohh, little kids crying over useless people, if she died it is only her own fault, just like Adam said." All looked to Tyrian, Adam disliked the creepy feeling he got from the Faunus but he at least was agreeing with him, Adam had been tense from leaving Cat with Salem, but Cat reassured him and stated they would be leaving together.

"So tell me about yourself, I just feel like I have lost so many years of your precious life… I am so sorry, one of the previous maidens took you from me and I was unable to track you down." Cat nodded and asked her about the woman, Salem had perfectly described the woman who always called her baby and was killed by the Lancaster's, Cat wondered how they managed to pull that feat off. Cat covered what the Lancaster's did to her and how she meet her father Scar and all her siblings, Adam being the one she trusted the most, Salem had interrupted her once she got up too the years where she made it to Beacon and her thoughts of Ozpin.

Salem told Cat _everything;_ Cat was unable to speak, she just absorbed words like she did negativity, she had not expected to learn her parents were the reason why the gods left the world, but at the same time if it had not happened then Faunus, Adam and even herself would not exist. "Why did you chose to get Ozpin's DNA just to make me…I thought yous were now enemies so why have me?" Salem sighed "a few reasons, children we have are born with their own magical abilities and yours is negativity which I will help you train and learn, but also I just can't picture myself having anyone else's babies. I did love him once but that man is long dead this man now is different my Ozma's powers and soul is still there though and our children resemble him."

Cat learned to absorb the darkness of a dying grim, it was far heavier and powerful then the natural negativity in the air, Salem taught her how to absorb it, dominate and control it forcefully, it was only the start and basics but it was enough to get Cat a general idea. "Good work Persephone…uh I mean Cat, I'm sorry… you're a fast learner," Cat noticed her mother's slip up and she smiled "it's okay just don't call me that in front of Adam, he did name me after all," Salem smiled "that boy is possessive and obsessive, I noticed he also calls you Squish." Cat nodded to the traits Salem mentioned, it was those traits that made him chase after his ex-girlfriend; wanting her blood to coat his sword, "yeah I know, it means he cares for me, it's a nickname I got, we all used to sleep together I got squished one night, it sort of stuck afterwards but only Adam calls me that."

Salem was so happy to see her daughter, she had made her to become the fall, spring, winter and summer maiden, she was to have _all_ the magic powers of the maidens and Salem wanted her to always stay by her side as an immortal. That was the initial reason for her creation, Salem was lonely but she didn't tell her daughter her intentions as she may not want the same thing. She also was proud of her daughter to have come so far by herself, Salem promised to put a larger crystal into her lantern, she was happy to learn she had a great family but not about the Lancaster's. She would have to thank Adam, it was then that Salem noticed she had never seen any of her daughters get to the age of marriage, have children or grow old, it made her sad to think but she was adamant of getting rid of Ozpin just so this child of theirs would be able to get to do all those things.

Salem didn't require substance and she even gave a drink of pure black sludge from the pools to her to drink, Cat noticed it hurt at first but it would calm down and relieve the pain in her body, she would then notice that it was easier to create her nightmares. Adam eventually came to Cat as it was time for them to leave for their dinner, Cat was to arrive to Erza's earlier and help her cook and set up and ask her if it was okay for Adam to come along too, if the answer was no then she would let him know, but if yes he would join them after all the family gets settled in. Adam was surprised when he Saw Cat and Salem together, they both smiled and spoke together so easily and Cat looked like a younger happier version of Salem; it was slightly eerie but Adam didn't think any less of her.

Cat had stopped crying darkness, she had her hair up the same way as her mothers with purple crystals hanging down as well which helped absorb darkness, Adam noticed Cat's skin stayed pale but her cheeks were slightly dusted which made her look alive again. After the attack and her losing all her powers when Ruby Rose used her eyes; Cat had looked like a corpse for a long time and had only just gotten light back into her features but lost it all the moment they entered the area Salem presided over. "Cat, it's time to go," Cat nodded to him, "thank you mother, I will be back after I am done…with Adam's consent of course," Salem smiled and the two women hugged. The doors to the meeting room was open and the others outside looked in seeing the sight, Tyrian was ecstatic he knew his goddess missed her child and finally was reunited again.

Adam walked beside Cat and was surprised when she all of a sudden took hold of his hand, she smiled to him when he looked at her, she was very happy and that of course made him happy, but he also worried everything was not as it seemed. "You are very happy Cat, anything I should know?" Cat waited till they were far enough away to tell him the story her mother told her, Adam worried she trusted this woman too quickly, he voiced his thoughts. Cat nodded "I tried to keep up a wall but she was so warm and kind; and you know how you can tell that this person is family, well I got that from her, plus she went into detail and explained a lot about me and my powers that is why I don't feel pain anymore." Adam had noticed, he also noticed that the woman had done Cat up to be her carbon copy; he nodded "just be careful Squish, I can't lose you," Cat smiled to him "and you won't."

Adam noticed that Cat's eyes and black veins stayed the same, and did not change back, she herself didn't seem to notice; Adam wanted to take her hair down but also didn't want to upset her, she looked to him "what is it Adam?" Adam thought of saying it was nothing but it would not stop bugging him "it's just scary seeing you like this," he noticed the instant hurt in Cat's eyes and he quickly corrected himself "no not like that Cat, I mean seeing you 'made up' to look like her, you are not her, I have a desire to take your hair down." Cat smiled in relief, "well how about you do it for me, when we get home, and we do need to change before heading over to Erza's." Adam agreed and then remembered she had to first convince Erza to let him into her house to begin with.

Cat chose to wear jeans, and a turtle neck long sleeved Pink sweater so there were no veins showing; only the dark sclera of her eyes were visible. Cat sat still on the bed as he undid her ribbons and then removed the hair sticks and took out the over volume bun. He then brushed out her hair. She smiled at the gentle care he took with her as he pulled it all back and begun to do thick plats and braids, but wove the ribbons into it, and then using the left over ribbon he wound the long ends of the plats up into a platted bun and tied it off, with the dangling diamonds hanging from it. "All done Squish," Cat smiled and turned to her brother and then looked at the mirror in their small single room. "I love it Adam, you remembered I love plats," Cat noticed his smile, she noticed it was a bit messy but pretty do-up, "how could I ever forget, I learned how to do them just for you," Cat smiled "and I thank you every time you do them for me."

Cat was amazed at the beautiful large house, she pressed the doorbell and noticed small scampering feet coming to the front door and little kids yelling 'we got it,' Cat smiled as she looked down to her niece and nephew. "Hi, I am untie Cat…" the kids slammed the door and ran of screaming; Cat stood in surprise but the door opened again this time it was Erza, and she froze once she looked at Cat. "Hey sis, I came; your kids are very lively," Cat took notice of Erza's protruding belly and swooned "aww, that's right you and Grey are expecting another," Erza finally smiled and moved to the side "get in here." They hugged but went to the kitchen, Grey had been sent off on a rescue mission the same with Tomb, the rest were to arrive that night, Adam was off setting up the meeting for him and Hazel and was awaiting Cat's text.

"You have changed a lot," Cat noticed Erza looking to her eyes specifically, and Cat smiled "so have you, your pregnant and have two kids already," Cat had to admit Erza looked exhausted, so Cat tried to do as much as she could and let Erza relax who was close to 8 months pregnant. "Why don't you ask me already," Cat looked to her sibling in surprise "what?" Erza sighed "your hair is only platted or braided by Adam, so I know you have been with him, plus you arrived so much earlier and you hate cooking; your good at it but you hate it, and then there is the fact you're so happy, your only like that when your with Adam, so ask what it is you want."

"Okay you got me, I want to know if Adam is allowed to come to family dinner…he is still family," Erza had tensed, "I found it nearly impossible to convince Jimmy to come here, it was mainly his girlfriend who is forcing him," Cat smiled and nodded knowing Reg was the boss in the relationship. "I don't know, and to finally find out Julian is also back as well is a relief it was hard to even get a hold of him, plus you have changed a lot, I don't know if you've realised because you know it's your eyes, but you have." Cat looked down "it was too much negativity from the attack, I sort of stayed like this, also Adam is not bad, trust me, he _is_ still _our_ Adam, please if his presence causes too many issues then we will leave." Erza gave up and nodded agreeing to allow Adam over, Cat mentioned him coming once everyone had arrived to allow things to get dealt with in one foul swoop.

Cat sent a message to Adam informing him off what the agreement was but that Grey and Tomb were not going to be present for dinner as they were _still_ out on their mission, and also that no one had heard from Scar. Adam received the information, he had noticed that all those in this region were 'gone' from taking missions, and he noticed Scar, Tomb, Grey and Nell were all those whose names were on the board, Adam had a feeling it was Salem's doing and her pawn who he learned was the headmaster of the hunter school. Adam decided to spend his time looking around and poking his nose for the information, he learned a lot of names were on the board and most had not came back, some took 'normal' missions but his family members had not, that was because they were good at what they did so they were considered targets to be rid of. Adam swallowed realising he was on the side that wanted to kill and probably have killed his family, he felt sick to his stomach.

Adam had changed into a button up red shirt and with long black dress pants and belt with Blush and Wilt put in it, he wore his usual red sole dress shoes and kept his face mask, he also had a pair of black sunnies on his person, he didn't want his family to see the brand. Adam sat up in the tree outside of the residence he was able to keep an eye on Cat, he was worried since she meet her 'birth' mother; she seemed to have taken to her so quickly and easily it was up to him to make sure she was safe. Adam was amazed when he saw Scar, Tomb and Grey walking tiredly down the road to the house, Adam was sure they were goners and honestly wanted to go hug them, but he stayed where he was only feeling relief flood his body with the knowledge that they were safe.

Cat had been shocked opening the door to her dad and two brothers who were meant to off on missions, "oh my god," she launched at them in a hug, and let them in as they placed their weapons in the large entry way where her own were present. It took Cat a while to notice and remember her eyes had black sclera now, she sighed "yes I know my eyes, but it's alright, it is from too much negativity that's all, I was not expecting yous here for dinner." Grey spoke up "I was not expecting you here at all," Erza shouted out "I'll get three more chairs" Cat frowned "no you don't woman, you park your arse and I'll get three more chairs."

Cat wondered if they knew about Vale she wouldn't doubt it, most listened to the radio while out on missions to stay in the loop, it didn't take long before dinner was cooked, and there was a lot of food, the others arrived together in a large group and Jimmy was happy to see her, but grumpy about having to deal with the rest of the family. They had all sat down waiting in a chair, there was one more chair but it was empty next to Cat, the kids were at a smaller children's table in the living room eating. "Well can we say thanks and dig in…" Grey asked loudly, but Erza gave him a look "I wish to speak about Adam…" many groans rang out around the table and Scar took on a very serious look, Grey was furious and Tomb looked saddened, it was obvious they heard the news.

"What about him, he destroyed our home!" Becca began with Bianca backing her up; both had grown beautifully and were able to grace the covers off any magazine they wanted due to it. " _I don't know why he did what he did, but I would like to hear it from him,_ " all looked to Julian, "I don't care; he isn't welcomed," Grey stated and then Brock being the voice of love and reason spoke up "now guys he is still family and like Julian said we don't know why he did what he did, I personally haven't kept in contact with him, so I wouldn't be in the know; anyone heard from him over the years?" Each said no or shook their head including Scar who also spoke up "he participated in destroying a kingdom, a beautiful home not just for us but thousands of others, he 'killed' people as far as I am concerned he should go to the authorities." It was obvious Scar was beyond pissed and disappointed in him, all looked to Cat who looked down at her knotted fingers as she spoke up "I have been in contact with him…" "I knew it! When we were on that mission, you were not lying!" Scar yelled out 'Quiet!' and all calmed down even though Jimmy was red in the face and if looks could kill Cat would be 6 feet under. "As I was saying, I have been in contact with him, I think that family is family, they should always come first, and that we should ask him 'why' but also because we should be the last people to lock him up and throw away the key especially not before hearing him out…every person on this planet is worthy of redemption why not him, besides I think one night of just family is what we need right now, home is not the BrickTar but all of us here, that is what is important."

Adam listened from outside and smiled he knew Cat would be the one to get all onto the same page for one with so much negativity she sure was positive. Adam left his tree and rang the doorbell, after he heard confirmations that they would let him join dinner as family was important. Astrid and Eden looked to the adult table in shock, even with the TV on cartoons the adults made them spooked with their loud voices. Cat got up answering the door, knowing who it was, all knew who it was going to be, when she opened the door, she noticed his mask still on, and rolled her eyes "do you have something else?" Adam swapped out for the sunnies and entered the home, leaving Blush and Wilt at the entryway as he followed her into the dining room, taking notice of the kids. Adam said hello and sat down, Cat, Erza, Reg, Brock, Tomb and Julian were the only ones to smile and welcome him to dinner.

Everyone held hands and said their own thanks in their head, Adam was seated between Cat and Julian, all passed bowls and food around, all spoke and no one went to the topic of Vale for like five minutes but Becca couldn't hold her tongue of course. "So why did you do it?" All looked to Becca and then Brock spoke up asking a new question just to change topic, "I like your sunnies where did you get them?" Grey pounced on this "more like why you are wearing them," it was a taunt and Cat was frozen not knowing what to do or say, "anyone want more garlic bread," however her voice was drowned out. "No I want to know, you losing your sight or something, maybe karma for killing all those people," Adam chose to speak but it wasn't what they expected, it also made Cat calm down. "Yeah maybe it is, I got them from a thrift shop a while back in Vale, only ten lien." Becca looked pissed "but why Adam!" Cat got pissed remembering that the kids hadn't been very familiar with their unties and uncles and that this was not the best impression by shouting out and scaring them. "Becca volume please, kids are in the other room and our voices are carrying," Becca frowned but rolled her eyes and looked at Adam expectantly, "because life sucks, things happen that are out of your control and you need to do what you need to do, so there you have it." Adam took a bite of food, before asking Erza "how far along are you?" she smiled happy for the change of topic "I'm 8 months in a few days," Cat smiled and jumped into the conversation "do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Grey spoke up "we're keeping it a surprise, so Becca how's your soccer going?"

Once the kids were put to bed, the table cleaned and food put away, all helping out by doing something, many grabbed alcohol, mainly the men sitting down in the lounge-room with a beer, all had something alcoholic except Erza, and even Cat had a stubby. Cat sat on the couch next to Adam who was sitting on the arm of the couch with his back leaned up against the wall. "Seriously Adam, how can you see through those?" Grey spoke up, Julian clicked his fingers and once people were looking at him he lipped " _you're not blind are you brother?_ " Adam chuckled "considering that I know what you just said, no I am not," "so then what is it, why wear them?" Becca spoke up in a snappy tone "maybe he is too ashamed to look us in the eyes," all night Becca had been having go's at Adam and Cat had to commend him that he was on his best behaviour.

"No it aint that Bec, I simply wear them coz…" Scar had, had enough, he felt like he was being lied too, and not just by Adam "Adam as your guardian I raised you and the rest of yous to never keep secrets or lie, I feel like tonight I have been lied too," Scar looked at Cat who instantly looked down and away, as it was true. "And I want us to be honest, we can never understand each other and be a true family if this keeps up, so?" Cat chose to go first, in a way trying to protect Adam from something she knew hurt him dearly, "I lied about my eyes being black because of the attack on Vale, originally yes but it went away, however I built up on a lot of negativity again and this time I absorbed the darkness from the grim I killed. It took the pain away and the pressure but in return my sclera stays black and…" Cat raised her sleeves up showing the marks. "I prefer it this way, with no pain I am still me though nothing to worry about," Cat looked back up and the others looked shocked "what made you do that?" "Someone I cannot name is training me in a special way to use a semblance such as mine; I hope that is enough for yous to accept." It was obvious Grey was going to say no but Scar nodded "thanks for being honest Cat…" Cat noticed that they were about to go onto Adam so she continued to blurt out truths, "I also dated Mr Qrow Branwen at Signal, well it wasn't really dating but you know…" Adam placed his hand on Cat's shoulder telling her it was fine and she could shut up if need be, he knew she was embarrassed and didn't even want to tell him about her very short sweet relationship with the old crow.

"You did what!" Erza spoke up "dad be quite," "oh sorry love, but Cat with Branwen, how could you he is 'old' like double your age, wait how old were you?" Everyone leaned in and even Becca laughed making comments that 'little Kitty wasn't so innocent and sweet after all' "I was fifteen, but he was a total gentleman and we chose to stay as friends," all had their mouths open, except for Becca who laughed and Julian who kept repeating 'what' in disbelief. Scar cleared his throat and Cat was sure she heard him mumble that he was going to castrate the hunter, "Adam, care to speak up and stop lying," Adam taking a page from Cat's book, decided to start on other less important things. "Well, I joined the White Fang, and it was still peaceful, Sienna took over and things were more military and operation based, I shot up through the ranks, however I met the leaders daughter; Ghira's daughter Blake I trained her, and became friends with her and then fell in love with her, then one day she abandoned me half way through a mission and breaks up with me by saying 'goodbye.' So then I plan to leave back to Mistral but this extremely powerful woman who has unlimited firepower shows up kills a bunch of my men and strong arms me into being her lap dog, and to top it off she is human. I end up reaching out to Squish and then over the next year I plot with these people to take down Vale, I think they had a grudge against the head master named Ozpin, and then we came here as we escaped from the hell hole, but now I need to report and have a meeting with Sienna the high leader and I hope she doesn't kill me." All sat in silence… Tomb spoke up about the sunnies "and the shades are for…?" Adam sighed hoping they would forget, Cat looked up to him and so did the others and he paused he didn't want to show them, and his hand shook. Cat spoke up "don't freak out and don't jump him with questions or sympathy."

That put everyone on edge and then Adam took them off and slowly lifted up his head, and most gasped and some had widened eyes, but more than anything they were angry, "we should take those bastards down," Adam replaced them and then said "don't worry the person who did it is long dead, it was a mission where I was undercover, I was obviously compromised." Cat held his hand and smiled at him for telling the family, "well that was a lot to cover, to think so much has happened, anyone else want to add anything?" It went over to small talk about their lives, most worked for a living.

Beds were meant to be doubled up, but seeing as Adam and Cat had a place they were sharing in town, they chose to go back to the inn giving more space to the others, "c ya, it was lovely seeing you all," Adam had to admit there was some hostility but it wasn't so bad, he watched Cat as they walked back to their place, "thanks for trying to change the topic," he smirked and Cat nodded. "Well thank you for being so calm all night long, I am surprised no fists were thrown, with 7 men in the same room, I thought someone's testosterone was going to fly off of the handle," Adam spoke up pretending to cough "Jimmy."

Cat liked the White Fang hide out, she found out that Adam killed Sienna and became high leader and that he hadn't given up with killing Blake and causing her the same amount of pain she inflicted on him. Cat stayed for a while before heading off to meet up with Salem for more training, after so long she had noticed the pain from negativity returned. Adam voiced his worries and even though Cat understood where Adam was coming from she too admitted that she trusted her birth mother even if she was angry and spiteful. Cat felt for Adam, he was still in pain and was led by his anger for Blake. Adam wanted to be the person to lead all the Faunus to a new future and what they rightfully deserved but that was out of the question when Blake arrived with authorities and all the Faunus to capture them.

Cat had been with Salem and nearly died from shock when her mother's power was getting out of hand as she exploded the glass windows, she had first threatened and nearly ended Hazel and then Tyrian who had been all present during the attack. The failure was due to being outnumbered and Raven double crossing them, Watts had also gotten out of there very quickly, they were already down a person on their team, and many blamed Cat for not being a team player. It wasn't her fault she chose to not to be on their team to begin with, she was on no one's side but Adam's and even though he was 'employed' by Salem it didn't automatically make Cat as well. Cat tried to use her maiden powers to locate the crown and what she saw was not what she had expected and she chose to keep it to herself, she made a pained sound and told Salem that it was as if it was being blocked from seeing the relic, she then apologised but Salem accepted it and let her leave.

Cat learned a lot and slowly Cat noticed the markings getting bigger and moved to cover the side of her face, unlike her mother's markings that were wide and slightly curly, Cats looked more like stripes such as a cat or tiger. Cat got a new lantern crystal which Watts did for her, she had been training and made even more creatures one being a wall monster, it creates a blockage and its large face, arms and long tail all that can reach out and eat what is in its reach and also breaths and spits out poison. She called Wally, Cat continued learning more fighting techniques, Cat knew something was up when her mother not so subtly mentioned that Cat could go track down and take the spring maidens power as it would add to her control of her magic and abilities, but she knew something was up. She was well aware that Raven who was Qrow's sister but also Yang's mother was the maiden, Cat heard she wasn't to be faced lightly, but also she didn't want to take that family member from them even if they fought a lot.

Cat noticed that Mercury and Emerald were grounded so to speak, meanwhile the other three formed teams and made their way to Atlas and Vacuo trying to get to the other two relics, it didn't help that team RWBY and JNPR got the lantern of knowledge and were heading to Atlas as well. Cat felt her body being weird, she had felt less pain, less need for sleep and less need for eating, she paused and thought over it a little thinking her mother was purposefully trying to change her, hence why she wanted her to get the maiden power, but not only that, Cat knew for a fact that Salem was the only being on Remnant that did not have to sleep, eat or drink. With that knowledge Cat left by calling out Jumper and he managed to jump her all the way to Mistral. From there Cat checked the white fang hideout, only to find dead Faunus, she moved to the inn they stayed in but no luck, she then moved to the train station, she guessed that if anything the teams were going to Atlas which meant Argus and that meant Adam would follow due to Blake screwing everything up.

Cat had no clue where anything was, all she had was lien that Adam gave her before he left her with Salem, Cat chose to use it to purchase a full body hooded clock, and then a train ticket; she didn't have anything else on her but her weapon, which stayed under her clothes with her. Cat turned the corner and came face to face with Qrow, and freaked, Qrow frowned and then backed up quickly. "Salem," he whispered but then paused "Cat?" She had stood still the whole time and nodded "uh yeah, hi, been a while," that was not what the old drunk wanted to hear. "You could say that, you look like an awful lot like someone I have seen…you wouldn't know anything about her would you?" Cat shrugged and said "I can't possibly know who you are referring to if I don't know a name." Qrow frowned and said "forget it, you'll only turn on us," Cat frowned at him grabbing his arm, "I didn't turn on you, simply chose to leave with my brother and you know that, I didn't attack yous…" Qrow got up in her face "can you honestly look me in the eyes and say you didn't know about the attack?" Cat looked down, Qrow straightened up "that's what I thought," Cat tried to explain "it wasn't as simple as that and I had no clue about specifics or…" "Save it!"

Cat felt pain in her chest, she wondered if this was what Adam felt when Blake turned her back on him, it made sense seeing as she did it to Qrow first, but still it hurt to experience it herself, and the fact he was not even hearing her out was not what she expected from him. Cat noticed the others there but kept her distance however a rush of petals flew into her knocking her over and her hood falling down as their group panicked. Cat lifted her hood up, and Jaune stuttered out "S-S-Salem" Nora automatically pulled out her weapon as did many of the others, Cat noticed that Blake wasn't present. "Um, it's Cat Lancaster, remember the attack I helped out…" everyone was still and silent, Cat slowly lowered the hood, and they took in her looks." Cat had noticed a new young boy, she guessed it was Ozpin reincarnated, the kids froze "oh yeah, I remember you, but ah your eyes still the same at least you're not crying anymore." Yang spoke up "a little creepy that you look so much like Salem," Cat frowned "like whom?" Cat tried to play stupid, she felt the gaze of Ozpin on her and she was worried he would see right through her, after all he was her birth father. Ozpin was a ten year old or so boy with chocolate hair and beautiful hazel green eyes; he looked more like a farm boy.

Cat lifted up her hood when two cocky hunters came up asking for money for extra protection, instead she chose to slink away to the side, and she then saw Blake up on the overlook with a girl. Cat noticed Qrow and he her, he made a sound of dislike and Yang and Ruby looked sideways at each other "what happened with yous two, had a fallen out?" Qrow was not a happy man and it became obvious to Cat that he was drinking more, she felt guilty as if it was her doing, "actually we did," Cat answered Nora spoke up "well thank god friendships can be mended." Yang looked over to Blake's position "believe me they can." Cat noticed the sad look in Qrow's eyes along with a need, and it made her burn inside, but she felt pain as she thought of the trust she broke with Qrow so that she could stay by her brother's side.

When the train arrived Cat quickly found her room, having nothing but her wallet made it easy and smooth for her to get to her room and lay down on her bed, an old woman shared her room along with a Faunus woman with two young children who had the other bed, the kids and the old lady were given the lower bunks, and she and the mother took the higher bunks. "Thanks dearie you are so kind," Cat smiled "no problem," she did not show herself to anyone, instead she tried to sleep, or feel hungry, it had been too long since she last ate, she chose to get up and go and buy food, she tried to not disturb anyone in the cart. She ended up bumping into Qrow, who said "oh it's you," Cat could smell the alcohol, see the martini in his hand and hear the small slur which meant he was sitting in a comfortable haze. She rolled her eyes "can't you go one day without drinking, your looking after kids," He frowned "look they are practically grown, and I don't criticise you about your habits, so don't do it to me." Cat took a step back but out of nowhere she was hit with nausea and spewed up over his clothes and into his drink the problem being it was black stuff but Cat noticed blood mixed in it this time, and it cause Cat to panic, "oh just my luck- yuck, what is this…" Qrow put his drink down and whipped down himself with a paper towel and passed one to cat.

Cat had been taken to the food cart and both Qrow and Cat sat side by side, as they eat, Cat felt so sick and each bite was like trying to eat rotten meat, it was just disgusting to her, she ended up having to put it down. Qrow spoke up "what happened to you, you were back to normal when I saw you last well all except the arrow through the chest and being pale." Cat shook her head at his words, "too much negativity, so I am sick all the time," Qrow didn't know what it was but he didn't believe her, "really, because I know those jewels in your hair are made of the same crystal in your lantern and they are extremely expensive and hard to get, you need to go to grim territory to get it, also the one in your lantern is larger." Cat froze now trying to see if she could drink, but it tasted like piss, "um, wow I knew you were good but dam, that is just ridiculous observation, look the less you know the better, call it good luck for once," Qrow grabbed her arm and pulled her in close when she tried to escape, "are you against us?" Cat frowned and shook her head "I'm against no one," Qrow let her go, but said "that makes you twice as dangerous."

Cat noticed that team RWBY had a little friction between Yang and Blake she thought that was good and understood that Blake brought it on herself, but other than them everything was great for Team JNPR who were now dating their partners and stronger than ever. Cat having seen Pyrrha fight first hand understood why Tyrian, Hazel and Watts were outnumbered and over powered.

Cat did not intervene when she saw the grim, she simply stopped caring. All the way to their destination, Cat tried to sleep, once nearly dozing off but then there was a sound of footsteps out in the hall that woke her up instantly. She continued to try eating but that didn't go so well, after that she was always sick and less and less blood was showing up in it which she took as a good sign. The old lady was nice and a real talker she told the kids stories to keep them happy and entertained while their mother needed to do something like go to the bathroom, or get them food or just to get them to behave. Cat chose to listen in as she spoke of the silver eyed warriors from old; the lady spoke of fairy tales and folk stories and happy things. The grim took one of the guards and the younger teams present went up to help out, Cat was not going to spread the bad emotions, instead she stayed put, she then listened to them and began to move to the front of the train but paused when she noticed the old woman going the other way, she followed her as she went into the back carriages.

Cat woke up in between cargo boxes and slowly got herself out of it; she looked around noticing the snow was coming down thicker and then made her way following many foot tracks and a tire track. Cat called out headless and rode with him, but didn't make him go fast, just trotted along, Cat caught a figure up ahead of her, it was black and red, and she nearly died when she realised it was Adam. He stepped out of the trees taking note of her presence, as she got headless to move quicker, she got down and embraced Adam in a hug "I am so happy to see you," "what are you doing here Cat, I thought you were with Salem," she nodded "you were right she was doing something to me, I think making me like her." Adam was angered with hearing that, but he pulled her into another hug, "I've been following them, my orders were to watch the lantern but I simply want to kill Blake, and finally move on."

Cat followed Adam who followed the others as they went into the old farm place, Cat found her body shivering as if she only just got caught up with the temperature which she could not feel earlier, she smiled noting the progress like she was changing back into herself more. Adam really felt like saying I told you so, he was right when it came to Salem but he instead just let her accompany him, so long as she didn't get in his way once more, Adam was not going to miss a chance to get Blake alone this time. Cat was free to use her abilities out in the wilderness, and it made her feel free, she watched as Adam stalked Yang and Blake, and nearly got caught, Cat had sent Os Povos; the forest beast to grab a hold of Adam and make them look like a tree, to keep him covered. Adam was not happy when he looked over to Cat, she flinched back a little, but he sighed "Squish you need to stay out of my way," she nodded but said "if you had attacked the others would have come looking and then you would be up against all of them including Qrow, which is not smart, just bide your time and the opportunity will present itself. You know I do not disagree with you killing Blake, hell when I met her I had to hold back, knowing that she hurt you made me want to hurt her…but Yang you already took her arm." Adam smiled when he heard that even she disliked Blake, but it was Yang that was her problem, Cat liked her and is her first crushes niece he could understand if she wanted her safe. "Yeah well she is lucky I didn't take her head, she rushed me what did you expect?" Cat nodded "trust me I know how easy it would have been for you to kill her, so thanks for sparing her…you know her semblance is very similar to your own," Adam raised a brow "oh really," Cat nodded "she has to take physical damage and then dishes it out at double when active, her eyes turn red, Jimmy is very well acquainted with it." Cat laughed at the thought of the young brawler beating him down even with his time-stop she absorbed the damage and gave it back when his semblance was all but done, Cat could tell Adam was filing that info away for in case but she was sure he was appreciative.

Cat hated the cold now that she could feel it, she was also throwing up more black sludge, and was hungry and tired much of the time, her markings left her face and lightened up on her arms as her body begun to get warmer tones in her skin, making her look alive. Adam complained that he would not be able to track them so much when they get to Argus, Cat then using one of her new creatures called upon one Bell, it was like a flying eel that had small wings, it was very small and thin, they were called bells because Cat could get them to latch onto a person unbeknownst by anyone, and it allows Cat to always know where they are this also does not require a lot of energy or attention. Once she managed to place one on Blake specifically she ended up relaxing and so did Adam, they slowly trudged through the forest, and Adam had decided that he did not want to go into the city with Atlas rule. Cat understood his hatred for the country and specifically SDC but the military backs up the big corporations as they both make money from one another, Cat paused up on a hill with a great view of the only entry and walls of Argus.

Cat called out Rebens in the thicker trees; he managed to grow more trees making better cover and a small shelter for the siblings before leaving, Adam and Cat stayed vigilant, Cat had to go into Argus to get reserves. "Are you sure you will be alright Squish, I can go instead?" Cat smiled at her considerate partner in crime, "it's alright, beside people saw me on the train so it won't be so unusual if I get seen, but you on the other hand must stay out of sight until you get your chance to move on your mark, I'll be quick." Cat loved being able to feel the worry weep off of Adam, it showed he cared about her more than anyone in the world.

Cat physically shook her head as she entered the large city, she looked in awe, it was beautiful and she couldn't believe that this place had been here all this time and she hadn't visited once. Cat paused when she came face to face with Pyrrha who in an instant noticed Cat even though she was cloaked and with her hood up. "Cat? It is you, I thought that those were your shoes," Cat could roll her eyes that the other woman knew it was her based on her footwear, she did always state that she loved them, even though Cat changed her attire she kept her beautiful heeled boots.

Cat didn't really say hi to those at the station, she sort off just slinked away after they knew she was to be on the train, Pyrrha had been sticking with Jaune and training him, teaching him and Cat wondered if he had his semblance yet. "It's good to see you; we were worried when you were not with the other passengers, what happened?" Cat cursed under her breath as the two went to a beautiful but quite park, "I was on the other end, I woke up in the train and then slowly made my way on foot to Argus, and it was good clearing my head." "You don't look so well, you didn't catch a cold on your travels," Cat smiled "if anything I am starting to feel better since before, I am glad to see you are alright, so are you here for family or something?"

Cat always really liked Pyrrha; she was smart, kind and strong she had an open mind and heart of gold always making those around her feel like anything was possible, she also didn't judge Cat the moment she met her. "Pyrrha," the others called out, as they saw Cat with her, they all slightly tensed up, "hey what's going on?" "Oh, I bumped into Cat who was just catching up with me…" Cat's stomach rumbled LOUDLY and with wide eyes and an embarrassed blush the others looked at her surprised but it managed to break the ice and very tense atmosphere, "oh you must be starving, I am so sorry for keeping you, come let's get something to eat." Pyrrha would not take no for an answer as she took Cat home to her place and fed her sandwiches, Cat had to remove her cloak, she noticed there was no team RWBY and that the Bell was at the other side of the small town, which meant she was in the clear.

The others took in her hair with the black ribbons and crystals and the patterns on her arms still, and shared looks between each other, Cat noticed it was obvious when she could feel it in the air. "Thank you so much for inviting me over Pyrrha this is why you're my favourite first year student," Pyrrha laughed off the complement in an awkward way, "say tell us did you travel with team RWBY?" Cat faked a confused expression, and that took them for a loop, "well you see they also crashed with the other half of the train, didn't you know?" Cat looked to them and shook her head as she took another bite of her delicious sandwich. "No I woke up alone in one of the carriages, I saw an old lady and I followed her trying to get her to go the other way when all of a sudden the crash happened, there was no one when I woke up, but I followed the trail, albeit slowly." Ren spoke up, "makes sense seeing as you arrived days after team RWBY did, it's good to see you doing well." Cat had been hit by sickness in that moment and ran and threw up in the closest thing that being the kitchen sink, all shared concerned and worried looks, Pyrrha gasped at seeing the blackness, and quickly Cat washed it away. "I am so sorry about that…" Pyrrha was just worried "are you okay…" Jaune being the leader asked "what is that, why do you look like Salem?"

Cat was exhausted after being sick once more, and didn't fake to not know the name of her mother which put them on edge, "calm down guys, you bad emotions… I can feel them, so be happy please," Cat sighed when she sat down once more and the others waited patiently as she spoke. "As you know there is a 'silent' war being ragged between Salem a grim queen and Ozpin the headmaster, who is now the young kid with Ruby's team?" They all nodded and looked to each other "actually we know more than that," Cat perked up at that, "how much?" she asked and they felt like maybe they were all very knowledgeable. The team explained what they knew and that filled in a lot of gaps for her views of Ozpin, or Ozma and with that she realised his side of the events. It took them a long time to go over information, sure Cat was not actively involved with events around her like choosing a side but it was useful for her to know her parents past, however complicated it was. Ruby, Qrow, Yang, Blake, Oscar, the old lady from the train and Weiss all walked inside the house, Cat knew they were coming, but didn't think the outburst from Qrow would be _that_ bad. "What is she doing here!?" Cat took a step back, she hadn't even told the group about what she knew and her little adventures since leaving Vale, but she learned many of the other teams from Vale either went to Mistral or Vacuo where they were now finishing up at Shade academy.

"Uncle Qrow that is not how you say hello to someone," Yang looked to her uncle, it was obvious that she learned that Cat was the reason why she and Blake lived, and for once Blake didn't look so untrusting, but that didn't matter to Cat. Pyrrha being the voice of calm and wisdom, "I think yous should sit down Cat was just about to enlighten us on information she knows," Qrow huffed "well this should be good," pulled out his flask and sat down, Weiss looked at her with an open mind but miss-trust, "well go on, let's see how much you're willing to tell them," Cat frowned at Qrow it was obvious he never mentioned that Adam and her were related. "Okay like I was saying, I had been on the part of the train that crashed, I saw you go on it and I followed to get you to go the other way, honestly I thought you couldn't see properly and went the wrong way." Cat motioned to the old lady, "Oh dearie I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, we didn't even know you were there…I am Maria by the way." Cat smiled "it's not your fault and it's nice to finally meet you, anyway I walked here," Qrow jumped onto that "why didn't you just ride your horse man thingy?" the others frowned at his bitting words. But Cat frowned at him and they leaned over face to face as they glared "maybe I was really sick, like I have been for a while," "and how long is that exactly" he growled out but the others spoke up trying to get back on topic, "enough, yous act like an old married couple." Yang frowned at the two reacting to that and then said with a smirk "yous guys haven't you know…" Cat blushed and looked away and Qrow cleared his throat and sat back ramrod straight, "I think we should get back onto the story."

Yang looked happy but shocked "no way, yous are or were…ha, ha, ha but you're so young…?" by the end of her sentence Yang went quiet before saying "no~ Uncle Qrow you wouldn't,- she gasped- you DID!" and pointed at him and Ruby clicked and did the same, as Qrow groaned and face palmed the others looked confused but then Blake clued on. "I guess what they are referring to may be a teacher, student relationship?" the others looked shocked and Qrow had his nieces stand in front of him for an explanation, and Cat was so happy it wasn't directed to her because she would easily crack under those looks. "We are not together anymore so drop it, let's get back on track," Ruby and Yang sat down with a bit more bubble and bounce to them. Cat cleared her throat "anyway, I killed Cinder so as yous all know I am the Fall maiden now, that's how it goes apparently…" Pyrrha spoke up "you were going to tell us how you know everything and why you look like Salem," Cat nodded as the room went dead silent, but Weiss figured that while she was answering questions she spoke up "and about how you're a Lancaster because I know for a fact they had no children and they died about 15 or 16 years ago…murdered." Weiss sent an accusing glare to Cat and crossed her arms; the others looked back to Cat with questionable curious looks.

Qrow chose to speak "you might as well tell them everything from the start…including HIM," Cat gave him a look that said 'no' but the others showed worried looks and suspicion now oozing off of Blake. Cat sighed and began from the start, "I was taken when I was _very_ young like four maybe three the Lancaster's killed the woman I thought was my mother turned out she was a maiden, anyway they took me home, and they did horrible things to me, and that was the first time I called out a nightmare to save me and so it did. That is why Weiss they were murdered as a kid I had no idea what was going on or that the smiley-man was my own doing, I was made aware by Ozpin when my father-Scar Slain took me to see him. I then was taken in and lived with him and my nine other siblings in a place that was old and decayed called the BrickTar house, we all lived in the front sitting room with a fireplace. We sat out mattresses and pillows and blankets and all slept together meanwhile there was a bathroom and laundry room and the open kitchen and dining room. Upstairs was Scar's room and bath, the doors were so old they would jar and we never had anything of value that no one would try to get in and steal so we never locked the place besides looking at it you would not think a family lived there."

The others looked entranced learning about Cat and with their eyes they said 'go on' "anyway father trained those with potential, so some went to Beacon some Signal then Beacon some just Signal academy, I went to Signal with my brothers and of course yous know Jimmy, and I also met Qrow there, we had a very innocent fling and stopped and became friends because Qrow wanted too, okay." They nodded understanding that Qrow had been the gentleman, "anyway at the fall yous learned that I can absorb negativity and then use it to create nightmares of my own, so when there was too much dark feelings it became a lot, Ruby" Cat looked at her. "When you screamed and used your ability to remove not just the grim but _all_ negative emotions which was why my power was left at 0…"

Qrow spoke up "and why you looked so sick and couldn't move," Cat nodded, this was the part she was worried about speaking off she cleared her throat and chose to try and delay the anger and shock. "Okay so I said I am one of ten so I have 6 brothers and there is 4 girls all together, from the oldest there is Grey then Erza those two are together and have a third baby on the way." Cat gushed a little and the girls all awed in unison, "and then there is Brock they are all the same age, after brock is Tomb, and after him is Adam then Becca and Bianca the twins, then Julian, then me and then Jimmy. All but Erza and I are Faunus, Scar took those in who had no home, and no one wanting them or looking for them, the rule is to always be truthful, never lie to family, it is a very big rule of ours. So I want yous to keep an open mind when I tell yous I called for my older brother Adam to get me at Vale and take me home and _that_ Adam _is_ Adam Taurus." It was like she dropped the biggest bomb ever and it wasn't even the worse secret she had, "WHAT YOUR THAT PHYSCO'S SISTER HE TOOK MY ARM!" Cat had not been expecting that from Yang but Blake's ears pinned back and she said "that's how you knew I was a Cat Faunus," Cat didn't deny it she nodded her head yes.

"I met up with Adam when he got to Vale, I had no idea that he was planning _per-say_ all I knew was that he wanted to catch up, no one had seen him since he was 16 and Julian also left with him to join the White Fang. When one left all the others left, Brock opened a small store in Vale and Jimmy and I being the youngest were still in school the older ones had already graduated and left on their own journeys and the twins made it big in sports so they travelled." Blake interrupted "hold up, is your sister 'the Becca Summit' as in the soccer player who stood up for Faunus rights and joined my father as he started the peace organisation the White Fang used to be?" Cat nodded yes, "yeah Bianca stayed with her as a manger of her affairs after Becca was nearly killed when she was young." The others gasped and Qrow spoke up "yeah I remember Adam mentioning that his sister was hurt, but he didn't say it was THAT bad," others looked to Qrow "wait you also know Adam!?" Qrow nodded "he attended Signal, one of the best but was expelled for attacking a few other students," Blake rolled her eyes and said "typical" Cat glared at her "don't you dare judge him, you don't REALLY know him." Cat calmed down when she noticed Blake's ears pin backwards again, "yes our sister nearly died, would have too if Adam hadn't been there to perform CPR on her and run her to the hospital."

After hearing that, Blake felt bad, she knew Adam's past was a big blank and he chose to not inform her off many things about him, and it made her wonder if he is only the way he is now because of her and her actions. Cat continued, "I grew up with getting my education from my father and siblings in training but also going into Tukson's book shop and reading all the information I could. Erza worked there for a while and Tukson taught her what he could before she went onto a career. It was the start of the last year when I had seen Adam talking to Cinder however it was more like her threatening him, and then Tukson was 'eliminated' because he left the White Fang and the humans didn't want his knowledge getting far, so Mercury and Emerald killed him, I walked in getting an eye full. I ran and used my ability to go straight to Adam, we always rely on one another, so he tells me to lay low and not speak to anyone and he manages to convince Cinder to leave me alone the only reason why I was not attacked and possibly killed was because Adam bargained for my life and I had to never open my mouth about them to anyone.

So I was a little shocked when I saw them at Beacon, every time I could feel them breathing down the back of my neck ready to attack, it was exhausting to be honest. Adam was just as angered as me because he had been subjugated, he had those under him to think off, and they promised what he wanted."

All looked in suspense at Cat "what was it he wanted?" Cat sighed "he was originally planned to pack and go back to Mistral but then Cinder arrived, so did his desire to deal out the pain he experienced from Blake, Yang you were just in the way, and believe me he went easy on you, he could have taken your head easily." Yang looked pissed and Blake guilty, "Adam never had a great life; he got to Scar when he was 8 I think but before that he was treated horrifically in the system…" Pyrrha spoke up with a question "so he is originally from Vale?" Cat nodded. "Anyway Adam was working for Salem against his wishes and he tried to keep me hidden and safe in Mistral but a man named Hazel showed up and we HAD to go to her. The place she resides in is made off the crystal in my lantern that absorbs dark emotions much like what the grim are made out off. When we entered the area I was immediately affected, and like at the attack I was much the same however a lot more pain." Qrow spoke up "Cat gets sick and feels physical pain when she takes on too much of the energy, I'm guessing using large amounts of it and adrenaline would have been the reason why she was doing so well in the fall of Vale."

Cat took in a deep breath "I meet her, Salem wanted to meet me specifically but I brought Adam because I was scared, I learned A LOT when with her, she is my mother for one, so my abilities are magic and like a grim all at once." The others looked in shock, "wait, wait hold up…who is your father?" Nora asked, Cat nodded "well she told me that she stole DNA from Ozpin which is Ozma her ex-husband? Anyway she has a man called Arthur Watts and he is a scientist so she created me without Ozma's knowledge and then a maiden who turned on her took me and I don't know how but the Lancaster's got the drop on her, killed her and then took me and that's how that all came about. But she told me everything from her perspective; it was very easy to listen to her she honestly cares about me because I am her child, but…" Ruby looked sad, "hey it's okay if my mother was all of a sudden back here, I wouldn't even question her I would just be so happy."

Cat smiled not feeling so guilty that she followed her mother, "anyway, Adam was worried, he didn't fully trust her, and on top of that she mentioned I should go get the spring Maiden's powers." Yang stood up on her feet scared and angered and Qrow looked at her pissed but Cat held up her hand to stop them. "I refused to because I knew it was Raven, besides I didn't want to take HER on, get real, she also said she could help me and train me with my abilities. So I had to drink the black sludge from the pools of grim and also absorb the darkness from dying grim," they all looked disgusted at her. "It worked though, I was not in as much pain and my creations became easier, but in case you didn't know Salem is immortal and she does not eat, drink or sleep because of it. I noticed slowly I wasn't so hungry and I didn't sleep much but being there I had no clue of night and day, and it was hard to notice. I was sure she was trying to turn me into an immortal like her, she never spoke of it of course, so I left and looked for Adam but he was nowhere and then I decided to get further away from Mistral and I chose to go to Argus, never been here before so here I am."

It was a lot for them to take in, and for the first time Oscar perked up a bit, "Ozpin spoke he said, she would have made you an immortal because she is lonely and that all their children died…because of them." The room went sad, and Cat nodded but Oscar leaned over and placed his hand on her hand, and when Cat looked at him she knew it was not Oscar anymore, "I am happy to meet you…as my daughter," Cat smiled at him "it's nice to meet you as my father too…a little awkward that you're a kid," the room laughed which helped with the tension from the others once Ozpin came to light. But just as quickly he left, and Oscar freaked jumping back and falling over, Cat smiled "I aint that scary am I?" Cat sighed and yawned "your tired, that's a good sign right?" Cat nodded "yes it is," Blake also spoke up "thank you for getting in Adam's way and protecting Yang and I."

Cat nodded but said "don't take it personally Blake, I simply didn't want Yang to get hurt, I didn't make it in time, unfortunately, but also I don't like you, you hurt my brother you've changed him for the worse, but I won't hurt you." Blake's ears pinned back and a few frowned at hearing those words, Cat continued to speak "so I know yous have both the relics, I also know that Salem is making a double play by sending her people to both Atlas where I don't doubt they will try to swoop in and take both relic's at once and another to Vacuo which she said something like that one is unguarded or the vault is opened?" Cat looked questioningly at Qrow, who shrugged and Cat continued "but she has not detected or found the one from Vale so it's still safe because I didn't tell her where it was… that's all I heard, oh and something else."

"Emerald is scared and could be swayed to leave, she is very soft and Mercury does not have a semblance, his father took his but then was killed by Mercury," Ruby gasped looking shocked and disgusted so Cat answered their questions. "Marcus Black was an assassin and his semblance was being able to steal others, so he took his son's. He then trained Mercury harshly and once he proved himself Marcus would return it, but he pushed Mercury so much and so hard that when Mercury pushed back he killed his father and lost his own semblance forever, he joined Cinder because he was trained to do what she needed; kill."

"You know where the crown is?" Qrow had leaned over and whispered to Cat who nodded and looked at Pyrrha briefly, she smiled to Qrow realising only he and Ozpin knew where it was and what it looked like.

It was sad when they realised that even the bad guys were victims themselves, but then Blake asked a question meekly because she knew Cat did not like her "so Salem named you Cat?" Cat laughed and said "no, actually I learned she named me Persephone but I told her to call me Cat, Adam named me that, it was his sarcasm but I was young and took it seriously and it just stuck." Qrow remembered back to when Adam had called her Squish, "what about the name Squish you have?" all looked surprised "oh I got squished between Tomb and Adam one night and it was a really long gag and pun that didn't go away so quickly but Adam always called me Squish the others not so much." Jaune spoke up "your very close to your siblings especially Adam, why is that?" Cat thought back "well, all us kids have the people we are closets to, like I was closets to Adam, Jimmy was with Erza as she babied him, Brock and Julian were and Tomb and Grey were close as the twins were with each other. I think it was because after the first night I stayed with them Adam forgave me." Cat smiled at the thought about how he looked to her and reluctantly forgave her and then helped pick her up of the floor; she always followed him, knowing that he would keep her safe to just like her nightmares.

It was Blake who spoke up "what did you do to him?" Cat told them about the first night at the BrickTar only what she knew though and how she apologised to him and he forgave her. Blake spoke up "so you're the one who gave him that terrible back scar?" Cat nodded "of course by accident, he was so good with his aura and control that it healed in two days after father stitched it up, I finally saw it when Adam and I reconnected in Vale, I never knew how bad or big it was till then."

Cat yawned and Pyrrha got up, "I think my family will be happy to have you stay with us if you want to," Cat instantly remembered that her brother was waiting out in the woods with no food or water. "Oh no I can't intrude on you like this," "oh no its fine after all you saved my life in Vale, I would be dead without you intervening like you did," Cat smiled "I only intervened because that bitch had it coming." The others dropped their jaws at her words, Qrow stood up "yup think it's time for bed," and Yang, Nora and Ruby all said "Uncle Qrow help her upstairs and to bed like the gentleman you are." Qrow gave them a warning glare, and Pyrrha spoke up, "at the end of the hall on the right will be your room to rest in…" Qrow spoke up "hey but that's my room," Pyrrha looked apologetic "I'm sorry but there is no more room for guests," Jaune quickly spoke up "oh and my sister's house is full up with Oscar, team RWBY and Maria, yeah so we have no extra beds."

Cat looked at them with a deadpan expression and knew they were up to something, but she yawned and followed Qrow who was grumbling about hoping to not be chased by a monster again. Cat liked the small room with a double bed, two side tables and a chest of draws, Cat sat on the side of the bed closest to the window she slumped ready to sleep, as Qrow scratched the back of his neck, "um so do you having clothes or stuff to pack?" Cat shook her head to him "no sorry, I simply have lien, Adam gave it to me before leaving me with mum, and I have used it for the ticket and cloak," Cat yawned once more, "sorry I'm just so tired." Qrow relaxed a little, "that's fine, you sleep and I will go and…" Cat noticed him not knowing what to do. She smirked and answered "find the local bars possibly," he frowned at her but she shrugged "that or buy me my clothes including my undies and bras," she teased him, which made him blush as he looked away frowning, "yeah I think bar sounds better."

Adam was not surprised when Cat arrived using Jumper and had a bag or easy made food and some already cooked hot food, and water but also soda, she did spoil him when she could. Cat explained the events that took place once she arrived and how Pyrrha was giving her shelter for the time being, Adam felt an annoying burning anger well up in him when he heard her mention Qrow and them sharing a bed. Adam understood that she had to tell them everything but she did not mention Adam or her being together on the trek back, Cat had sat up straighter and said "I need to go, I'll bring you more food, they did say they were unable to get to Atlas, so maybe we will be here a while."

Cat had to use jumper to get to a store to buy food and drinks and drop it off to Adam, she gave him a quick update and used a Bell as a look out, seeing as they cannot be detected in any way it was easy for her to leave and no one notice her disappearing act. Cat arrived back in bed and pretended to sleep, which was not hard as she wanted to pass out, she rolled over when a little knock came from the door and the heads of Ruby, Yang, Nora and Pyrrha poked into the room. Cat smiled tiredly at them and waved them into the room, she knew they looked up to her as their elder and better especially when she helped train them from time to time at school but also because they all went to the same schools and got along fine. Cat had to take of her shoes and full body combat suit to sleep in her undies and bra, her weapons and lantern with her cloak were at the entryway. Yang and the others noticed as Cat sat up "oh, uncle Qrow was not kidding you have no clothes other than your combat one…" Yang looked to the other girls and out of nowhere Ruby shouts out "oh what a shame, that the stores are so empty around here, you will need to wear very little while here." Cat could tell when Ruby was lying this was one of those times, she also noticed the others looked at her in disbelief, and Cat knew they were playing match makers, and she sighed, Adam was going to kill Qrow if he even hears a word about what the girls are insinuating.

"Look girls, your uncle and I are not going to get together," they actually looked sad hearing that, "why not?" Ruby moaned Pyrrha stayed as a spectator, "we liked each other and we comforted each other when we needed to, but that was a long time ago, we became friends but Vail and the fall and then me leaving with Adam put a strain on things." Yang was going to say something when Cat mentioned 'comfort' but held her tongue, "well maybe it wasn't right back then but it could be now, you won't know unless you try," Pyrrha finally spoke up with positive words and the sisters looked at her happy for her encouraging words. Cat nodded "that is true but I don't plan on doing anything, it is adult issues leave it to us to sort out, not yous trying to do it for us, it will only make things worse." Yang smirked "so your saying something might come from this still," Cat waved them away "go on get, I need my beauty sleep," Yang spoke up being cheeky "yeah for Qrow~"

Qrow sat in a bar drinking his problems away, he had been left behind by her on the roof top, he came for her but she chose her family and the enemy over him, turned out her family and enemy was one in the same. And then Ozpin lied to him all these years and was the reason why so many died; sent to fight something unbeatable. He decided that he was not doing that anymore, once he got rid of the relic that was it he was done, he also thought about Cat the fact that she found out she was related to the two, he laughed dryly 'poor woman.' He had cared for her and she him once and then they were close friends he didn't blame her for her family members or what they chose to do, but he also disliked that she was so neutral, could she just pick him for once; has he asked for too much? It was with that thought he realised he always felt very deeply for his student who admitted her crush on him when in middle school. Qrow knew he always had bad luck and that was one of the reason's he kept his distance from the students he taught; but Adam was one Qrow took a chance on. And through him he met Cat, he had never delved so deep into his feelings for a woman before and for a teen she had a good head on her shoulders; and with that in mind he fell for her and hard. He even thought about throwing his teaching job away for her, he laughed at the thought that he did end up dropping it a few years later to work solely for Ozpin, and look where that got him. Qrow had the need to tell her, to profess to her, she was here with him, she ran from her evil mother and she was not with her brother, she was at home in his bed, for once he ached to not be lied to and to be the one chosen, to be close to someone for once in his life.

Cat woke when she heard the door open, she looked over to see Qrow sitting heavily on his side of the bed, and out of a joke she said, "I see you didn't get me underwear," Cat was blown away when he turned to her and kissed her on the mouth. Cat could smell and taste the alcohol most likely bourbon; she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She ran her hands through his, she pulled away and took deep breaths, Qrow was happy she responded to his kiss, and with a glance he could see she was in her bra and most likely undies, he found that arousing.

Cat knew she was having mixed feelings picturing her brother killing Qrow while she kissed him, but she needed this to be able to see what could be and to finally be able to be with him, he was no longer her teacher. One thing led to another and Qrow was topless and still passionately kissing Cat, who returned it with vigour, she felt excited as she watched Qrow kiss down her body and meeting his red eyes. She knew something more was going on and that maybe they should talk and get on the same page. She was about to tell him to stop and that they should talk about it, but the door to their room flew open and a surprised shriek came from Maria, who said "oh my god, that's the last time I come to tell yous dinner's ready."

Qrow and Cat had dressed and sat at the dinner table like two children caught doing something naughty, however the others were just smiling especially Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora, meanwhile Blake, Weiss and the boys were not that impressed. Cat finally got to meet Pyrrha's big sister and parents, they looked very similar to her and it was easy for her to talk to them, they did not flinch at her eyes or her creepy veiny arms. As a group they all had dinner with one family and then the next night with Jaune's sister. The table was happy and friendly and Cat could feel Qrow looking to her every now and again, he had been a little hyper aware of the tension, like waiting for someone to pop the balloon. Yang was giggling and ready to speak but Blake kicked her to make her stop which went down into a kicking war with all the teens under the table. Maria simply sat and watched happily eating her food away and Qrow had to speak up "okay, okay enough."

Yang was angry and scared of Adam because he wanted to kill Blake who seems to have been the one to direct that attention and attitude onto herself with her own actions and to the point Cat disliked her too. But he wanted to kill her and Yang was not going to let that happen. She also remembered he took her arm, she didn't blame Cat or Blake for that only Adam as he chose to do it, but just like Cat stated he went easy on her, and she still did not blame or hate her, she did try to get to her in time, and she gave her and Blake a way out of that nightmare. So Cat was forgiven and once Yang noticed that Cat and her uncle had a forbidden relationship she only could get excited; she would rub this in Jimmy's face as well, she was sure he was unaware of it he could be so dense. So to simply put it, Yang was still friends with Cat and she approved of her, her uncle deserved someone and Ruby obviously thought the same thing. "Do we call you untie from now on," she couldn't help herself and she noticed both Qrow and Cat looked at her horrified with widened eyes, Cat blushed and Qrow frowned "that's enough of that young lady."

Cat made it back to the bedroom quickly, Qrow watched her go, he was a little lost as to what to do, he guessed he was to follow her, but he felt that maybe they should talk some things through. He did like the sound of what Yang said, those two being together and Qrow wondered if this was what girls called being giddy. Cat quickly showered and then went into the bedroom with a towel around her, she sat on the bed, she had agreed to give her clothes to Pyrrha who was going to clean them and having them all nice and ready the next morning, sadly that meant she was sleeping in a wet towel or naked…with Qrow, Cat blushed at the memory of Qrow's 'excitement'.

Qrow took his time sitting down in the living room, thinking, his head felt heavy and he rubbed his hand over his face, "too much thinking, should just go talk to her." Qrow had been a little shocked when she responded so strongly to his kiss and he too was a little worried at his sudden desires going through the roof that he was unable to think and only focus on her. When he opened the door Cat was asleep in a towel across the bed with her hair splayed everywhere, he paused and then sighed, he was too old to deal with this shit, Qrow had to push her to the other side of the bed but the second he touched her she woke up. "Ah, sorry," Cat rolled over to her side of the bed; Qrow paused and slowly took off his cape and shoes as he looked over his shoulder. Qrow remembered Ruby sitting down and talking to him earlier, she stated that he was either childish or very serious, and that 'they' wished for him to find someone to love and be able to be with, seeing he was normally always alone, Ruby also went on saying he could use someone to keep him grounded.

Qrow brought up her age, that being her turning 20 that year meanwhile he was and he hated to admit this but his hair gave it away, he was turning 40 that year, he was a perfect double of her age, which sort of made him think she would be better living her life with someone closer to her age. Qrow dreaded the thought of having kids, Ruby and Yang were the closest things to children he ever had and that was going to stay that way, but he had these strong feelings for Cat and he just worried that maybe it was more, he dreaded the thought of being the death of yet another person he loved.

"We need to talk Cat," Cat rolled over slightly noticing his seriousness, as she was slightly surprised and noticed the way he swallowed, she knew that this wasn't like him, he was normally very relaxed, uncaring and childish, but when he was a teacher he could be serious but not often, that part of him showed when they talked to each other and comforted each other. Cat sat up in bed correcting her towel and folding her legs under her, "yeah Qrow, I think that would be good, we should make sure we are on the same page." Cat was a little worried about what he would say, Qrow sighed and ran his hand through his greying hair.

"Look I care for you, you know that and I know that…I think maybe I just drank too much and I jumped the gun on my feelings for you…" Cat nodded listening to him, he still had not turned to face her, Cat touched his back, "will you look at me, and you didn't have as much trouble telling me no last time, what's different this time?" He looked to her and she saw his raw feelings in red eyes even then they were dull and tired, "look it's not you it's me, I don't see myself being with someone due to the whole misfortune thing, I also don't want kids, I'm old and your half my age, I think you deserve more." Cat was surprised to hear him say that, she softened her eyes and smiled to him, "I understand Qrow, your putting me before your own needs, like you have everyone your whole life, your nieces, Ozpin, the students, your team, your addiction… you do things based on what others want never what you want, what is it you want in your life Qrow?"

"What I want is to marry and have children and live happily ever after, but this is not a world where that is possible, I want to not be the reason why people die around me, the reason why I break or mess up everything around me." Cat already knew he hated his semblance and he had more reason to than anyone, but Cat wanted him to see he could have that he just had to be willing to put himself first. Cat had come to acknowledge that Qrow was her first love, she loved him in multiple ways such as a friend a mentor but also as a life partner, she didn't want to miss out on a life with Qrow, and Qrow to her is someone she adores. Then there was the issue with Adam, her brother and her lover being on opposite sides which caused her to worry she also didn't want to muck them both around but she wanted to let Qrow know she loves him and has the opportunity and possibility of a life with her.

Cat moved closer to him and hugged him from behind, "I understand what you mean and where you are coming from, I think you need to do what you want for once though, your semblance won't be the death of me, if anything mine will be the death of you, after all your no young eagle anymore." Cat smirked at him trying to remove some of the seriousness, as he rolled his eyes "did the pipsqueaks tell you?" Cat laughed and said "no _she_ told me, makes sense seeing you're so light on your feet…and the fact you take certain people under your _wing_." Cat couldn't help it, Qrow relaxed and laughed and said "oh no, you've been around Yang to long…are you done?"

Cat laughed at him, "I think you should let things go, let it be and roll with it, you have been around these kids for how long and they are all fine, you fought beside them and with them and everything is fine, accept your semblance and use it to its advantage, it is yours and no one else's." Qrow sighed "you know you wouldn't say that if it went against your wishes and killed your family," Cat nodded "sometimes natural bad things happen and then there is _your_ bad luck, there is a difference if someone else pulls the trigger then it is not your fault, but I know it is hard." Qrow looked to her nodding his head, "so are you saying you want to be with me, try the whole relationship and to see where this goes?" Cat felt her heart skip a beat, and her stomach get anxious as she nodded, she was sure her brother would be understanding. "I'm saying I adore you and will always be here for you…" Qrow spoke up "yeah until Adam turns up," Cat sighed and slumped "I chose to call him and go with him; he was upset that I stopped him from killing Blake…" "Oh no you prevented him from doing something else worse than dismembering someone, come on don't kid me."

Cat was trying hard to not defend Adam, when Adam had left she had no one, and her only escape from her annoying little brother was Qrow and he her when his semblance was subdued in a way as hers was so much more dangerous. When Adam left, Qrow stayed and she felt slightly guilty for leaving him on the tower. She looked down to her hands in her lap "I am sorry for doing that to you Qrow, I didn't for a second consider your feelings, I thought of Adam and myself, I still wonder how things would be different if I had just waited for you." Qrow had an image of her resting in a bed at his home in patch and her being happy not having to learn her mother wanted to use her and change her or be with her brother that just brought trouble wherever he goes. "Yeah I do too," Cat knew Qrow could get any woman he wanted, he was a catch but he was not the type to commit due to his power and she wondered if she would be _the one_ who he would try with.

"Qrow you wondered if we were on the same page, well I know you were not ready five years ago and of course we really couldn't but are you ready now?" Qrow froze and looked up to her, in that moment she was soft and kind and she looked so beautiful, he swallowed thinking 'was he making the right choice, could it be his bad luck working again?' Cat raised his head to look at her, "if you are unsure, then I will always be your friend, you know that…I also need to be honest with you, I am here with someone else that being…" Qrow always knew it, as it made a lot of sense so he said his name "Adam, its him right?" Cat looked at him surprised, "it's very obvious, I was surprised when you didn't mention yous were together, yous two are always together don't worry I understand that you can't face him as an enemy."

The room was a lot more relaxed after they spoke, and both laid together, "why didn't you mention him to the others?" Cat spoke up "I figured they would see me as a traitor even though I am not on this side or with the others, he is outside or Argus though so no need to worry." Qrow looked over to his right in the dark he could just see her silhouette. "Gotta say shouldn't be surprised, are you going to inform him that you and I are going to try this relationship thing I hear so much about?" Cat looked over to him in the dark room, not being able to see him, "you're the only other person I care about in that way, Adam is a good big brother he will be pissed and most likely attack you seeing it as a betrayal from you and me, me leaving him like Blake did, he has no one in this world Qrow." Qrow knew that the family was tight and that Adam had a shitty life, but to be so possessive just showed him that the young man was petty in a way, he wondered if he still loved Blake deeply and that was why he chased her down, to hear her beg to be with him once more.

Cat spoke up "I mean what I said, I don't care for Blake, but I won't let him hurt any of the others like that again but the same goes for him, I won't let anyone kill him either, he has hurt enough." Qrow sighed and nodded his head "yeah I suppose your right, he was always so happy with you around, yous are like magnets taking the negativity away from each other, I just don't want Yang to hurt because Blake will be killed by him." Cat heard what he meant, he knew she had no chance against him in a fight, and with that Cat thought about talking more with Adam about his relationship or with Blake to get her perspective of the story much like she did her own parents.

Cat was happy to talk things out with Qrow, he held her all night long after they agreed to trying things out and see where it leads, Cat wondered if Ruby and Yang were a big influence on his decision to try, but also he was very aware of the age difference. It didn't bother Cat at all as he acted and looked young sure he drank but that was nothing new, the smell and taste of liquor was what made her think of him anyway.

Cat continued to go and see Adam but with Qrow's knowledge which made her feel good in a way, Cat and Qrow got up the next day, she needed clothes just to tide her over, and Qrow accompanied her. After he enjoyed picking out her clothes and underwear, she got some food and drink for her brother, Qrow noted how she got quick easy food for Adam and he spoke up, "he still eats packaged and fast food?" Cat nodded and added "just like you, did you know he looked up to you in many ways, even decided to wear casual dress clothes because of you, just like Ruby, Adam looked up to you as well." Qrow smirked slightly "what can I say, I'm a fashionable guy," Cat got home and put her items away.

Cat was not surprised that Blake tensed up around her, Blake had gotten up to leave the lounge room but Cat spoke up stopping her and she didn't miss a few poking their heads around the corner watching the two. "Actually I would like to talk to you…hear your side of the event's Adam told me off, there is always more than one side but I think maybe we can fix this muck up, and start anew, after all you _could_ have been my sister in law at one point in time." Blake paused looking at Cat surprised but smiled noticing the woman didn't look as scary or intimidating, her eyes showed consideration and a little bit of sympathy, Blake nodded and sat down beginning when she met Adam in the White Fang when she was at a peaceful protest and before the White Fang swapped. She spoke of how she was angered with her parents for 'abandoning' the cause and she chose to stay, and how Adam was the one to come and introduce himself to her. Blake mentioned that he trained her and gave her Gambol Shroud and also had told her that she was TAKEN with Adam at first sight. She mentioned not even his scar on his face being bad, but she knew he killed because he was filled with pain and hate for what the SDC did to him. Blake said she hoped to be enough for him, to make him happy enough to forget the horror and pain, but instead he took it out on innocent human's.

It was enlightening to Cat to hear Blake's side, and she understood when Blake mentioned getting scared of him as in scared for her life, Cat had flinched and been scared from him when his anger was pointed at her too, but not in the way Blake mentioned. Adam was six years older than Blake and he was very influential on her growth, so when he started acting more of a commander and less of a lover and less open minded to hear her out and just yell and abuse her vocally, Cat could see how both of them messed up their relationship. Cat looked at Blake seriously and spoke clearly when she asked "do you still love him?" Blake paused and then said "it took me a long time to decide to walk away from the crumbling relationship, I just couldn't deal with it and chose to run instead of talk to him about it, I guess I would like to 'open' his eyes up, I would love to fight by his side once more rather than against him, but I think he won't see eye to eye with me, the damage is done."

Cat understood what Blake meant, she was young and had no idea what or how to deal with him when angry but also started getting scared of him, she seems to wish they could at least be friends. Cat had jumped back to Adam with food and drinks, she felt nervous to tell him about her and Qrow, Cat sat next to him and was quite, Adam looked to her, "okay, I promise I won't get mad." Cat couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, "Qrow and I want to…we are in a relationship, we wanted to see where it goes, we couldn't when we were younger obviously but…" Cat noticed her brother tense up "I'm not abandoning you Adam, is it alright if I chose both of you, my brother and one I love?" Adam breathed heavily out of his mouth and gave her a light smile. "Cat I love you, I want you to be happy, but…I'm just scared that you intend to not leave me, and say you won't but then you will." Cat understood what he meant as life happens, "Adam if you were still with Blake and she had not left you, where would you see yourself," Adam hated rhetorical questions, but he figured she had a reason for asking it. "We would help the Faunus rights and then of course get married and have children…" "What if she didn't want to be in the white fang and chose to continue becoming a huntress and you could continue the white fang instead?" Adam tensed as if he was angered it wasn't his way, "I guess I would be fine with that, but I hate space and being left alone," Cat nodded she understood her brother well; when it wasn't her it was Blake he was close with.

"Do you know why she left or ran away, do you still love her, do you see yous getting together or fixing this and still being friends, because if I am being honest I see you breaking once you kill her, you loved her so removing her permanently would take your other half away." Adam got pissed "no, she is not my love, you know I sometimes wish you and I loved each other like that only because your loyal and everything I wish for in a partner, but she is not that, I thought she was, but I learned if I leave her she eventually comes back packing a punch, I would rather be rid of her and move on focused."

Cat enjoyed her time with Qrow; they were not very physical much to her surprise because she could feel the tension and desire not just in him. Instead they massaged each other, tickled and rubbed each other, hugged and cuddled and enjoyed embracing one-another in every way; but one day Cat woke up and he was not there neither the kids. Cat went to Adam's spot and he was gone too she left the bag of food, she jumped back into town and decided to explore, she had noticed the others being secretive she wondered what was going on because she was sure they were denied passage to Atlas. The ground shook when the massive rock that was part of the base opened up and showed a giant mecha-robot. Cat froze looking at it then sighed and face-palmed she knew they had gone and done it now, she would guess they tried to steal something they shouldn't. Cat had rushed back to Pyrrha's home and dressed in her outfit, collected her weapons and used Jumper to get to Adam's makeshift camp. She could feel that Blake's Bell was off deeper in the woods, and she called upon Headless letting jumper leave as she mounted the horse as it rushed into Blake's direction, she knew that where she was, so was Adam.

Adam had spent his many hours waiting for his mark to be alone, he also had Squish on the inside, he sat out in his made up little tree house hut, he was so bored, he was lucky Cat bought him binoculars which he used to see into the city, but he couldn't see much due to the walls. Adam was still angry in a way about Cat getting with Qrow, at least he knew he would treat her well, he hoped she doesn't come back to announce she's pregnant with their old mentor and teacher's baby.

Adam knows that he is obsessive and possessive add his natural stubbornness and you had him down to pat. The fact he was chasing down Blake across anima was proof of that, he was just so pissed that she first hurt him, then got away only to bring him down after running away as if she did not care what happened in the world, and then says he meant nothing to her, and now is trying to get to Atlas. He learnt that leaving her along and letting her go only bites him in the arse, and he still felt anger and pain from what she did to him, no he was definitely getting his revenge. He just had to make sure the blondie was nowhere around, he knew Cat liked her and only came last time because she didn't want her hurt other than informing him to pull back, she even saved his people.

Adam finally got what he wanted, her alone, she had gotten better over the time away from him, but only a little, he was still stronger and faster than her, she would not get away this time, he swore it.

Cat could see the others on the cliff side versing the mega Atlas robot, she could see it was about to fire on them well specifically point blank at the cliff, Cat had no idea what but she had a dreaded feeling about that in her gut. So with much off her lantern's darkness seeing as she had not been at the best of her ability she called upon Hellenbrand. The sentient being appeared up behind her within the trees of the woods and instantly moved, Hellenbrand appeared holding one Ruby Rose and sat her down on the side with the others. Cat moved out of the cover of the woods, feeling a little exhausted just from calling upon her flying queen, all looked back at Cat who was on headless slowly trotting to their location. Qrow smiled "well am I glad to see you," Cat smiled "well if yous had informed me of what was going on instead of sneaking away early hours I would have been here sooner." Qrow spoke up "it's obvious that you want nothing to do with this war…" "Yeah the war sure, but Atlas military and the SDC are an entirely different matter." Hellenbrand got to work, using her large multiple wings to get behind the robot and tear into many of its controls and weaponry, Cat looked off into the direction where Blake and Adam were, she could tell from a red glow that things were heating up, and chose to leave knowing Hellenbrand was the only one who would last without being in the vicinity of Cat.

Cat noticed that Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha were knocked down most likely the massive swing of the robots arm, Cat knew Pyrrha had a polarity semblance but guessed the robot was too much or too far from her to control with her ability, she was lying down on the ground and her aura shimmered. Cat stopped as she was riding pass them on headless "are yous alright?" they slowly got to their hands and knees, "yeah, we can manage, go after Blake and Yang," Cat mainly thought of Yang, she knew Adam felt deeply, he did about everything in life, the positives and negative emotions, she knew he would feel worse if he were to kill her. Cat noticed that the aircraft was shot down with an electricity charge. It was hard for her to hear the worry in Qrow's voice but she chose to kick the steed and they went galloping off. Cat jumped over the top ledge with headless prepared to land, but saw Adam stabbed through the front by Blake and the back by Yang, and his eyes were widened and his body tense as all Cat heard was him saying "oh."

Cat landed in front of him, embracing him on her knees preventing him from falling once the duo removed the blades and stepped back, Cat could feel the tears and her own scream of no, she continued saying no over and over unable to believe this is reality he managed to murmur "Squish.. I'm sorry." "Adam, no, no, no, keep breathing, I'll get you help…" Cat felt him slump in her arms as he stopped breathing, head on her shoulder as they both were on their knees and she held him up, trying to move him to see his face, his eyes still open in a shocked expression, and it killed her causing a massive rip inside of her chest as she screamed to her highest pitch and her semblance roared to life. Her heart was up in her throat it was the same feeling she felt when Bec had been attacked, killed and then brought back to life. She had to breathe deeply making her chest rise and fall rapidly and deeply, she rocked with him in her arms. "I'm sorry, I should have been here, I should have stayed on your side, I should have chosen you," her sobs broke up her words, and she chose to not take note of anything else as she felt her creations around her all heads bowed or taking a knee keeping her and Adam away from Blake and Yang's view.

Qrow had done as Ruby asked and trusted her, he freaked when she went into the cannon but it worked out as she caused the dust cartridges to exploded, he caught her as the last of her aura took the hit and then broke. He felt such relief at seeing her eyes open; he was never going to be the cause of another death again. It was then he heard Cat's wallowed pained scream and Hellenbrand was no longer present, and in an instant he felt his heart go into a panic worried over her wellbeing. But then the radio came over informing them all about the impending doom of the grim attack on Argus, and then he worried even more, he decided to go to the location where Cat was. He needed to make sure she was okay, he knew with all this negativity she would be over burdened with power and she would also be the only person to take down such threats with the Atlas defence robot out of commission, seriously they had the worse luck.

Cat noted that the other two left, she felt it was best that she did not look, hear or feel their presence; she noticed Wilt was not present and with a simple thought Scarture the giant crab man rushed off searching. She had Adam lying on his back, his eyes were still open, she closed them and now he looked relaxed and at peace, she still felt responsible as she **should** have always chosen him, she promised to always be there for him and he her. He didn't deserve this ending, he was hurt by all in his life, those who were meant to protect and care for him, children, peers, adults other faunus and human's and also his lover and friends, now even his sibling, if she had sucked up her worries and thoughts she could have stood by his side in the fight.

Cat became over whelmed by the negative emotions, all she kept thinking was this was not possible, this shouldn't have happened and how could she fix it. Cat felt something come through her aura she looked behind her to see a new monster, all black and floating in the air, it was humanoid with multiple arms making hand gestures. It also had a halo above its head and a dais behind its back, a high-powered charging sound began, and then all at once it clapped all its hands together and darkness encased the world.

Cat stood in Argus she saw the same people doing the same things as the day she had first arrived there, she was supposed to get food and water for Adam waiting outside, she knew if she went left she would meet up with Pyrrha. Instead Cat went straight to the store and got the items just so she could get back to see him, hold him, make sure he is alive. She was sure her latest creation had the ability to turn back time, it had to be it, jumper took her straight to Adam's location.

He was checking the perimeter and keeping an eye on Argus, Cat dropped the items and rushed to Adam, she launched herself at him and hugged him while crying. Adam caught her of course and immediately worried "Squish what happened, are you okay, did someone hurt you?" Cat wailed like a baby as she blubbered on about the events of the future and how he dies. Adam sat silent and listened to her as she slowly got her emotions under control and became understandable as she spoke.

Adam knew Cat was strong, powerful even, her abilities breathed new powers and creations, and he guessed if what she said was true then she had created one that turned back time to now. He still found it hard to believe that his ex and her new partner were the ones to kill him, specifically stab him through the heart, not like Blake hadn't done that to him prior. However Cat talked about every little detail of the future she had once lived, that being her meeting with the others talking to them, getting back together with Qrow, and also talking to Blake and getting her side of their relationship. Once Cat finished she relaxed in his arms, not really wanting to let go, and Adam didn't mind he knew if the roles were reversed he would never let her go again either, he adored his little Squish, she meant everything to him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now, if he was meant to leave, kill Blake and Yang or stay put and try for a different course of action, Cat was glued to him she didn't even want to let him go to the toilet.

Adam asked her instead "what do you want me to do," Cat looked to him, she didn't want to tell him to not go after Blake that was something he wanted to do and was obviously willing to die for, but she was selfish too, she didn't want to let him go either. "I want to stay with you Adam, I will be by your side this time, no matter what." Adam nodded knowing his Squish was choosing him after all losing him once was enough, he wondered what she would have done if she was unable to turn back time.

Cat sat at home with watching her niece and nephew run around playing games in the back yard, she watched Erza breast feed their newest edition to the family with cute little red puppy ears and hair sticking up into the air. Bianca and Bec had been endorsing the boarders opening once more and speaking up about events and how the White Fang were now under the original command of Ghira Belladonna. Cat had informed everyone Adam died in the attack of Argus by the grim, it was not what happened but Adam asked her to do that, so with the help off her nightmares with hypnosis ability's Blake was lead to believe she killed him and his death was reported to the officials. Those now at 'home' that being Erza and her children, Cat and Adam lying low knew the truth, Glenda Goodwitch became the headmaster of Haven academy and Jimmy attended it just to get his license same with Cat, it was only a few months before they had their official license.

Brock opened his store up in Mistral in a central location not too low in mistral or higher up. Tomb, Scar, Grey, Julian and now Jimmy were going off on missions and the household was lively when they returned. Cat had gone to Salem and stated that if she was to win then their family was to be left in peace, and Cat refused to become an immortal, she stood before her birth mother tall when she told her she wanted to live out her life, much like Salem never got the privilege to do. Salem had frowned and was initially angry, "tell me why you want too?" Cat had to be honest with herself, she honestly didn't want to be left behind by her family, she also wanted to die by Adam's side, and she was forever to be by his side. Salem being old and unable to fight or go against her last living child sighed she looked old in that moment "very well, but if you change your mind…" "I'll come straight to you," Salem nodded her head. Cat was originally mad when she realised what her own mother was doing to her but then she just thought of it being sad that she would attempt that just to never be alone again. Salem was not blind she knew the moment she saw the two together that they were a duo deal, one without the other was not possible, she hated that Adam held Cat's heart and trust but also she understood them, she had done the same with Ozma once upon a time.

And so the family of mixed people came together every birthday, Christmas and New Year the majority of their birthdays spanned over the spring season in Mistral and they spent a good three months straight with each other. Adam stayed still and quite for many years not leaving Cat's side, and slowly over time love bloomed, it was strange at first but they were not related in the slightest, Erza practically screamed that 'it was about time.' Cat had been shocked to hear her older sister say it, apparently the rest of the family had been able to see what the two had not. Adam was the reason she had gotten with Qrow in the first place, Adam was also the reason she was not with Qrow right at that moment. It was eye opening to the two of them when their own siblings explained events over the years that showed a budding relationship as lovers, it was like their insides were shattered and brought to light. Adam had laughed "omg I had not noticed, well at least now I know the feelings I have should not be shunned and forced down," which was what he did most of his life. Now that he thought about it he was sure Cat was the reason he took to Blake so quickly and why her 'betrayal' hurt him so much, he pretty much tried to turn Blake into Cat.

Adam spent most of his time inside the house and the backyard, he helped teach his niece and nephews many things, he stopped looking into the news about the Faunus and white fang. He left that to Bec and Bianca seeing they wouldn't lose their heads and become radicalist's, he also stopped wearing any mask, or sunnies Cat had been too happy to see him become comfortable with himself. However the pain was still there, he was over the moon when he heard about the SDC having its assets frozen for an internal investigation, he didn't know who did it but the slave labour of Faunus in the SDC mines was found and the company lost so much they had to close down. Other dust companies that once operated before the SDC had shut them down forcefully sprung back up again and with equal rights and pay for the Faunus who worked for them and not just in the mines but in every job title.

Years passed and it became apparent Salem and Ozpin now Oscar had managed to settle their little war, Salem's forces and lackeys were taken out slowly over time, and Salem had to wait out time once more. Vale had only just had its borders repaired and it still needed the Grim cleared out, many hunters and huntresses made their way to start their work. Cat sat rubbing her swollen tummy, she was too excited to become a mother, and she found herself impatient. Adam accompanied his brothers and father when they went to Vale for Grim hunting, he was technically dead and was not a hunter but he was able to tag alone unnoticed by others who were not their family members.

Cat and Adam live their lives happily having many children just like Erza and Grey did, the house in Mistral expanded and the BrickTar house was reclaimed along with Vale being fixed up. Much of the work done with Atlas's help and assistance, who now had a stronger presence in Vale and the other kingdoms and up-help the law and order of the world, also trading with Menagerie as trying to make a stronger bond between humans and Faunus.

When their children were grown huntsmen and Huntresses that was when judgment came to them in the form of two god brothers one of light and one of dark, Ozma had allowed the relics to be brought together he himself had collected them and went straight to Salem. He was certain it was the right time; he had started off with apologising to her when he approached, but then laid down the relics before her. "I think it's time we finish this and move on, what do you say Salem," her spite was great, but he had given her what she wanted so the gods came and judged the world, when the two asked or demanded nothing from them they let the two pass on, and the gods stayed to resume their overview of life on Remnant.


End file.
